Beautiful Disaster
by jay.142
Summary: With Victoria still on the loose and the pack working overtime trying to keep La Push safe Jacob Black has imprinted. Between raging vampires and uncontrollable werewolves the last thing Jacob ever wanted to do was imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly all the characters belong to SM. **

**Warning: material in this fanfiction deals with mature subjects, coarse language and sexually suggestive themes, please be advised that if you not over eighteen then you should not read this**.

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

""He that falls in love with himself will have no rivals."  
_-Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

The pack was crammed into Jacob's box sized living room staring at him like he had some sort of incurable disease. He clenched and unclenched his jaw willing himself to show no emotion, hoping-praying that lightening would strike him dead.

"So you imprinted?" Sam spoke first breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled into the room. Jacob didn't look at him all he did was stare at the ground in shame.

"What's the big deal then?" Billy said casually rolling himself towards Sam and placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Seth and Leah shared knowing looks with each other they both knew what was coming next. Seth himself did not find the idea repulsing but did in fact wish that he himself had imprinted. Leah looked around nervously trying to hide her own pity for Jacob's disgrace of an imprint.

Jacob had hid the imprint for three months before it had become physically painful. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, his blood rushed all over his body. Would he kick me out? He tried to calm himself down but numerous questions bombarding his mind. Would they find it disgusting to find out who the imprintee was?

"I don't see the big deal," Paul said loudly, he was slightly agitated at the whole point of this meeting. So Jacob imprinted big deal. His own mind ran back to Rachel his imprintee and he wondered how long this stupid meeting would continue so that he could hurry back to her.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but closed it shut. He pondered how the fuck he was going to tell them. His mind filled with hate and self-loathing. Why did fate have to fuck him like this? Why had everything that he desired turned to shit?

"Who did you imprint on?" Sam asked gently sensing Jacob's distress. Sam had become somewhat of a mentor to Jacob and at times considered him to be son he wish he had.

And there it was the big question they had all been wondering. The answer would turn Jacob's life upside down then right side up. Jacob felt his throat constrict, his mind racing a thousand times a minute.

What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

"Come on just tell me Eddie!" Alice whined three feet away from him. He growled at her because she knew he detested the name Eddie.

"No." He answered.

"Just tell me where you were last night and we can put the whole thing behind us" She pleaded again. Edward gave her a stern look. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her where he was last night.

"Fine, don't tell me. But we're all worried about you Edward. I mean a few months ago your future disappeared. I can't see you!" Alice moaned in frustration. She hated the fact that the wolves were constantly blacking out the future.

When Edward failed to respond she sighed and left the room. He then threw himself on his chair and ran his hand through his brown locks. He had thought long and hard about the consequence of leading a secret life but neglected to understand the repercussions of his actions. As he sat he felt it. The unmistakable iron pulls. He had fought it with all his might but still his thoughts and feelings betrayed him.

He shot out of his seat and ran towards the open window. The trees blurred behind him as he made a bee line for Bella's house urgently needing her comfort and reassurance. Slipping past a sleeping Charlie he made his way through the always open window.

Bella sat waiting for him to envelope her into his arms. Without sound he slipped into her room and captured her lips with his own. She reciprocated kissing him back trying to match his intensity. To Edward this felt wrong. Her lips were too soft, too feminine and too delicate. Her scent that once used to drive him over the edge now makes him want to run to the hills to hide from it.

He fisted her hair trying to enthral him-self in her delicacy, but he soon got frustrated because his fingers became tangled in her silk hair. He tried to enjoy the feel of her body pressed up against his but found himself wishing she had more muscle, broader shoulders and a musk to her scent. He started to ponder what it would look like to have his luminous skin against a russet skin tone.

He started to crave the sight of raven dark hair and thought about suggesting Bella dye her hair black. He also thought about advising her to bleach her teeth. He broke away from the kiss with Bella gasping for air. He looked down on the idiotic girl he thought he love with all his heart and his soul, then realizing that she herself didn't really give a damn about him.

"Edward," she breathed still panting. Bella knew Edward had been acting strange he seemed somewhat dejected in her presents. He gave her a pained smile before pulling her into his arms and settling on the bed.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm fine." He answered coldly.

"Goodnight, I love you" Bella whispered already half asleep.

"Night" Edward responded.

* * *

Jacob stood in his human form outside of Bella's house staring up at her window. Within seconds Edward came down with lightening speed smelling the sweet intoxicating scent of Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here?" Edward hissed once he was a few feet away from Jacob. Jacob looked down and shifted his feet uncomfortably trying to block his thoughts.

"They know." He whispered looking everywhere except Edwards eyes. If it were possible Edward went paler. He racked his brain to somehow figure out how they had found out.

"How?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know how they know they just know that I did. Half of them assume it's Bella" Jacob snorted.

"Is there anyone on patrol now?" Edward asked looking around cautiously trying to make sure the coast was clear.

"No," Jacob said with a mischievous smirk on his face. Edward shifted his eyes back and forth quickly before grabbing the werewolf by the shirt and haling him into the forest.

Once Bella's house was safely out of view Edward pinned Jacob against the tree and look deeply into his black orbs.

"Meet me at the cottage tonight" Edward commanded. He desperately needed to be near Jacob it didn't matter to him if anyone knew. Jacob shook his head back and forth.

"I can't, last time we were there I swear I was being followed." Jacob breathed his hot breathe washing over Edward face.

"It's been three days Jacob how long do you expect me to wait? I can't wait anymore. I can't" Edward pleaded with him. Jacob suddenly became lost in Edwards golden eyes.

"I know it's been hell, please have a little more patience with me-" Edward abruptly pulled away from Jacob and turned his back to him.

"Patience," He spat "I am sick of having patience!" He whipped his head around to face Jacob "I can't do it anymore! I am sick of hiding and never being allowed to show my true feelings, my true self! You have no idea how bad it gets! I can't even pretend to _like _to kiss Bella anymore!"

Jacob sighed and looked away. He himself didn't know how long he could keep this up. His pack members were starting to ask questions. In all honestly Jacob was afraid. He feared that they wouldn't accept him and he needed their acceptance more than anything. Jacob cursed himself and he cursed the imprint for making him feel this way towards Edward. With Victoria still on the loose it wasn't safe to leave Bella unprotected.

"You should go back to Bella" Jacob said he watched as Edwards face contorted in pain. In a blink of an eye he soon found himself pinned up against a tree by Edward. Gingerly Edward brought his lips down to Jacobs.

Fire contrasted with ice and ignited as they lost themselves in each other. Edward loved the feel of Jacob's warm full lips on his and relished it. Jacob unable to control himself or think coherently when Edward's lips crashed into his he began to fist Edward's shirt bringing him closer.

Jacob took advantage of Edward's slightly open mouth and forced his tongue down his throat. They both battled for dominance. Edward loved that he didn't have to be gentle with Jacob, he loved the feel of his massive shoulders between his hands and the air of arrogance Jacob carried around.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the pounding rhythm as claws dug into the earth. Or the distinct rapid beating of six hearts catching their scents and closing in on them.

* * *

**I really wasn't sure about writing a Jacob and Edward FF but I find that I like it so REVIEW and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"A friend doesn't go on a diet because you are fat."  
**-**_Erma Bombeck__  
_

* * *

Jacob unconsciously placed his massive hands on Edward's waist pulling his torso closer. Taking it as encouragement Edward grinded his hips against Jacob's growing erection. Jacob moaned in his mouth feeling a powerful wave of lust flow through him. Edward fisted Jacob shoulder length black hair memorizing the texture. They broke apart so that Jacob could catch his breath.

"Fuck I love you" Edward confessed.

"I-" Jacob was cut off with the pack surrounding him and Edward and they were caught in a compromising position. Jacob blushed crimson and dropped his arms from Edward's waist.

Edward glared at him trying his hardest to keep control. He wanted them to be open about their relationship but Jacob was the one who insisted they keep it a secret. He then reluctantly took a step back from Jacob shoving his hands in his pockets roughly grabbing the fabric.

Sam phased back completely appalled and disgusted by what he saw. All he could do was feel hatred for his brother whom he treated with such respect.

"Come home _now_." He snarled unable to look at his brother. He quickly phased back and took off into the trees the pack on his heels.

"Shit, I am sorry Jacob" Edward lurched forward trying to comfort Jacob but he backed away from him. Tears sprung from his eyes as he thought about the revolting look Sam had given him. Hearing the conflict within Jacob's thoughts he kept his distance.

"Why did you have to push?" Jacob stipulated.

"Jacob I-"

"My god, my father he's going to find out! Shit, my brothers know and now my sister will know!" Jacob yelled. Edward took another step towards Jacob to try and comfort him.

"Back the fuck up Edward or I will kill you." Jacob's threat was in vain because they both knew he couldn't kill him. Without another word Jacob took off into the tree sprinting back to La Push as if his life depended on it. The last thing Edward wanted was for Jacob to face his family alone but he couldn't pass the boarder without starting a war. That night he never returned to Bella's room.

* * *

Barefoot Jacob came to a skidding stop when all the lights in his house were on and some of the pack members lingered outside. His breathe caught in his throat and they all glared at him with abhorrence and odium for betraying them.

He averted his eyes and calmly walked into the house. Sam visibly wrinkled his nose as he smelled Edward scent wafting off of Jacob.

Billy took one look at Jacob then rolled himself into his room. Jacob clenched his fists together painfully tight and briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them Sam's fist connect with his face sending Jacob staggering backwards.

"Fight back you little pussy!" Sam roared and kicked Jacob hard in the gut. Unwilling to fight back Jacob welcome the pain with open arms. Jacob fell hard on the floor clutching his stomach.

"You pathetic, piece of shit excuse for Ephraim Black's grandson! You don't deserve to be called Alpha!" Sam took advantage of that and kneed Jacob in the face. There was a sickening crunch sound as his knee connected to Jacob's nose. Blood spurted from Jacob's nose and lips as he began to cough up more blood.

The pack watched with mixed emotions not sure if they should get in the way of an Alpha fight. When Jacob did not respond in any way it infuriated Sam and he grabbed Jacob by his shirt pulling him up and with impressive force threw him down his front steps crushing with his massive frame the ramp he had made for Billy.

A wood spike pierced Jacob's thigh making him cry out in pain. The spike came right through his leg sticking out on the other side in a sickly way. Seeing this brought Sam pleasure and he began to storm after to him to finish the job when Leah stepped in his way.

"Enough Sam," She said blocking his way.

"_Move_" He snarled at her.

"Sam he's had enough" Embry said look at his beloved best friend seeing the sadness in his eyes. Sam took another step forward but Embry, Quil and Seth all blocked his path. He looked between the three of them maddened with rage. He calmed down enough to address Jacob who lay curled up within himself withering in pain.

"You, Jacob Black are here by kicked out of the pack, we will not tolerate leech lovers" he sneered. Sam spat on him and then took off into the forest.

Once He was gone Leah ran to Jacob's side and put her arms around him. At first he flinched away unsure of why she was helping him.

"He's losing too much blood we need to get him to Carlisle" Leah said to Seth knowing he was the only one who would probably help her. He nodded and ran into Jacob's house to get his keys. The rest of the pack dispersed unable or unwilling to help Jacob.

* * *

Edward stood pacing his living room floor unsure of what he should. He couldn't cross the broader but he needed to be near Jacob. He knew something was wrong he just didn't know what.

"Edward relax, your making me crazy just by watching" Emse said trying to console her adoptive son. His family sat in the living room watching Edward have a panic attack.

"We should just go to the boarder and demand they see us." Emmett said always looking for some sort of conformation.

"Why do need to go to the boarder anyway Edward?" Carlisle asked trying to figure out why Edward was so eager to start a war with the wolves.

"Because Jacob is there!" Edward hissed at him, annoyed at his father's ignorance. Carlisle shared a look with his wife then with the rest of the family who were just as confused as he was. He thought that his son had hated the werewolf who was trying to steal Bella away from him. Edward was too wrapped up in his own panic that he didn't hear the confusion amongst his family.

"I don't understand…The werewolf? I thought you hated him" Jasper said. Edward turned to glare hard at him. Then realization dawned on him, he hadn't told his family about his affection for Jacob.

"I need to tell you something and I just want you to know that I need your support more than anything right now." Edward started.

"Does this have anything to do with why I can't see you and where you have been late at night when you're not at Bella's?" Alice chimed in. She was desperately curious as to where her brother was and why he always hid at the cabin. Edward nodded stiffly.

"It's seems I have…fallen in love with the shape shifter." The room went dead silent. Edward nervously racked his hand through his messy hair. "We umm got caught….Now he's in La Push and I don't know what happened but I _know _something is wrong I can feel it!" he finished and continued pacing.

"Edward, are you sure?" Carlisle said a little shocked about the news. He did somehow suspect that his adoptive son did have same sex tendencies.

"Yes, we both fought it hard trust me but now there's no point. I love him way more then I could ever love Bella. My love for her isn't a fraction of my love for Jacob-" Edward cut himself off when he heard the unmistakable sound of an engine pulling into the drive way. Edward's eyes widened as he ran to the door and ripped it from its hinges just as Leah and Seth brought a bleeding dishevelled Jacob into the room.

Edward's stomach rolled as he saw the massive spike in Jacob's leg. Jacob blood was much more potent to him and nearly intoxicated him. Although to the rest of his family his blood was repulsing but to Edward it was the sweetest sin. His face distorted and he slowly backed away from Jacob his eyes turned flat black. He covered his hand over his face as he stepped far away.

"What happened?" Carlisle said frantically trying to stop Jacob's blood. They laid the massive boy on the table trying to stabilize him.

"Sam" Leah said sharing glancing with Seth. Carlisle needed help so he glanced at Edward who backed himself into the far corner.

"Edward?" He called and all eyes flickered to Edward who was trying his hardest to remain in control. "Emmett, Jasper and Alice get him out of here"

Edward hated himself as he was dragged out by his siblings.

* * *

Jacob's fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He tried to shift be pain shoot up and down his leg he clenched his teeth in order to stop himself from crying out.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" A velvet voice called across the room. Jacob blinked rapidly before he saw Edward seated right beside him holding his hand. Jacob closed his eyes briefly before looking back into Edward's eyes.

"I heard about what happened with the pack" Edward said gently.

"Sam was just looking for a reason to kick me out, he was waiting for me to fuck up" Jacob turned his face away from Edward at the memory of his father's face.

"I'm sorry" Edward whispered. Tears fell from Jacob's face as he feared he could never go back to his home. He felt cold fingers on his face as Edward brushed away his tears.

"I am too selfish to share you Jacob….Come away with me" Edward said firmly. He didn't want Jacob to deal with this kind of pain.

"Where would we go?" Jacob said his voice cracking on the last word. He desperately wanted to get away from this place.

"Anywhere, wherever you want to go" Edward beamed at the thought of leaving this god forsaken place.

"I don't know….I still need time… My father hates me. He didn't even look at me. It's the worst thing I have ever had to endure. And the most disturbing this about it is that I hate everything about you. I fucking hate you, your sickly sweet smell, everything you fucking stand for I hate it. But I can't fathom why I love you."

"Your lips are like ultraviolet I feel it burn but I like it" Edward smirked and leaned in to kiss Jacob's full lips. Jacob deepened the kiss by fisting Edward's hair pulling him closer. Edward chuckled against his lips as Carlisle and Esme entered the room.

"Oh, we could come back" Carlisle said unsure if he was actually okay with his son being a homosexual. But one look at how happy he was and Carlisle decided that no matter whom Edward loved he would embrace them as one of his own. Jacob started to panic because he didn't know if they knew.

"They know Jacob it's alright" Edward said to reassure him.

"How are we feeling today? You gave us all a scare yesterday when Seth and Leah brought you here unconscious" Carlisle said warmly.

"I feel better good as new" Jacob lied. He didn't want to bother them with his problems.

"Nonsense, Jacob" Edward said reading his thoughts. Jacob just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly annoyed.

"Well your leg is starting to heal nicely I give it a few more hours before it's fully healed. Are you up for walking yet?" Carlisle said smiling.

"Ugh, sure, could I change first?" Jacob gestured to his dirty clothing feeling self conscious.

"Yes of course, Edward, go get him some of Emmett's old clothing" Esme said speaking for the first time. Edward gave Jacob an awkward peck on the lips before leaving the room.

"Are you hungry?" Emse asked sweetly. Jacob didn't know what to make of Edward's family, he felt somewhat uncomfortable around them because the wolf in him was screaming to kill them. He nodded mutely at her.

"I think your leg is good to walk on now Jacob" Carlisle said. Edward came back with a few of Emmett's clothing and helped Jacob shower and get dressed.

Edward waited down stairs patiently for Jacob to finish getting dressed. His knee bounced up and down rapidly as if it had a mind of its own.

"Jezz, Edward wind down" Rosalie sneered at him. She didn't know what to make of the relationship between her brother and the dog but she didn't think too much of it as long as Edward was happy. However, she did wish that the dog didn't smell so bad.

Edward was ready to jump up and go get Jacob when he they heard him limping down the stairs. Jacob emerged wearing a shirt that was a little too tight but the pants seem to fit him well. The shirt was so tight the first few buttons wouldn't button up.

"Uh, Hi" Jacob said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while he did so his shirt rose up revealing his perfectly chiselled V-shaped hip bones and abs you could grate cheese on.

"Close your mouth Edward," Jasper mumbled under his breath sensing the lust radiating off his brother. Emmett laughed as Edward growled at Jasper. Jacob grinned and winced as he took a seat on the stool next to Edward. They intertwined hands under the table. Everyone kept up a casual conversation until Alice's face went blank.

"Bella will be here in twenty minutes" Alice announced glaring at Edward. Although she had nothing against Jacob she still wanted Bella as a sister. Hearing that Jacob let go of Edwards hand suddenly needed two hands to eat.

Jacob focused on eating his breakfast his mood rapidly darkens with jealously. His brows mashed together in one hard line as he thought of how Edward still hadn't told Bella he was leaving her. Maybe he wasn't going to. Maybe he still planned on changing her.

"You know that's not true" Edward snarled glaring at Jacob. He didn't even spare Edward a glance he just continued eating. Jacob thought that maybe he had outstayed his welcome and should return home.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast," He smiled at Esme showing all of his beautiful pearly white teeth. He thanked Carlisle for taking care of him before limping towards the door. Edward caught his arm before he could limp any further.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Edward said truly not wanting Jacob to leave. Jacob clenched his jaw together infuriated with Edward.

"I told you it wasn't like that! I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet!" Edward hiss annoyed.

"Yeah well maybe we should just _show _her, you know like we _showed _my father and my pack?" Jacob growled. Edward's eyes narrowed.

Jacob thought about all the time he and Edward had been together and how he ran right back to Bella keeping her in the dark.

"I've got to go home so if you don't mind" Jacob said coldly gesturing towards the door. Edward knew Jacob didn't want to leave.

"You know I couldn't hurt her like that." Edward whispered.

"Do what you have to do…..I've got to go" Jacob said trying to move himself around Edward. The look on Edward's face made him stop. Jacob and Edward were roughly the same size so he bent down and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips before limping out of the house.

"I'll be back" Jacob called over his shoulder.

* * *

**REVIEW people! I need at least ten to continue. **

**What will happen next? How do you think Bella will take the new?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

"Thus that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death we do not exist."

_- Epicurusy_

* * *

Edward chuckled as he watched Jacob limp towards his car and drive off. Alice curiously watched her brother and concluded that he did indeed love the wolf more than Bella. She sighed deeply realizing that she had just lost a sister.

"You could remain friends" Edward suggested coming to sit beside her on the couch.

"It's won't be the same thing and you know it" Alice sigh defeated. The roar of Bella's truck cut off their conversation and Alice gave Edward a pleading look.

"Go easy on her Edward we don't want a repeat of last time. Tell her the absolute truth so that she knows you're not coming back." Alice cautioned the last thing she wanted was Bella to go back into the catatonic state she was in before. Edward nodded once as Bella came into the house.

While Bella past the door she wondered why it was hanging off its hinges. She saw Alice and Edward sitting together on the couch and smile widely at them. She couldn't wait until she became a part of their family.

"Hey Alice," She said making her way towards Edward. He tried not to cringe when she pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Bella, well I was just leaving seeing as Jasper needs me" Alice gave Bella a hug before exiting the room. Bella looked to Edward to explain Alice's peculiar behaviour. He just shook his head and grabbed Bella's hand to intertwine their fingers.

Edward still wanted to remain in Bella's life but solely as her friend and nothing more. He knew it would be hard for her at first but he needed to get this over with so that he could be with Jacob fully.

"Bella," Edward said softy "You know how much I love you right?" She nodded hesitantly not liking where this conversation was headed. "And you know that I would never in my life intentionally hurt you." She nodded again. "Love is indeed a strange force… It changes over time."

"What are you saying Edward?" Bella whispered forcefully.

"Love grows, it gets stronger over time or weakens…Or simply fades." He continued but looked away from her unable to see the hurt in her eyes. Bella's heart picked up at an alarming rate blood rushed through her body painfully as she tried to grasp the depth behind Edward's words.

"Get to the point Edward" Bella said flushing a bright red. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her again. Edward had promised after the Volturi not too long ago that he would forever stay by her side and agreed to change her.

"Bella I still love you, but it's not as great as a greater love….An imprint love" Edward said gently still not wanting to hurt her feelings but needing to be rid of her once and for all.

"Who? Was it Leah Clearwater? You can fight it I know you can please Edward don't leave me! I can't take it!" Bella feebly grabbed his shirt and held on to him tight. She needed Edward like she needed air and she refused to live without him. Tears sprung from her big brown eyes and she cried clutching to Edward with all her might.

"Bella, we're not leaving we'll stay in Forks until Victoria is caught and however long you needs us too" Edward reasoned although he knew he would probably leave with Jacob soon enough. "Well they will stay, me on the other hand…I can't stay"

"Why? Please Edward" She sobbed uncontrollably. "You promise! You lied you goddamn liar!" She started pounding her tiny fist against his chest. He caught her wrist in order to restrain her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. As he put his arms around her as she cried even harder. He held her for an hour or so before she calmed herself down.

"You didn't answer my question. Who imprinted on you?" She croaked her voice coarse from all the crying she had done.

"I…" This was it the final stabbed through her heart. How was he going to explain that he and her best friend were lovers planning to go away together?

"I've put this off for far too long. I know this is going to be hard for you to hear but you must." He watched her carefully making sure she wasn't going to break down again.

She nodded mutely at him unable to speak. Edward sighed and kissed her forehead. She took delight in the feeling of his cold lips on her skin.

"That day when Jacob told your father about the motorcycles….That's the day he imprinted on me." Bella gasped but he ignored it and continued. "We both fought it hard, believe me Jacob fought it the hardest. He didn't want to hurt you and plus I was his sworn enemy. It soon became physically unbearable for him to be away from me anymore. At first we decided on a truce…A sort of friendship if you could call it that. I would go to his house and spend a few hours with him and then come to yours. Over the course of three months the friendship took another route….We began meeting at an old cabin not far from here in the woods just so that we could spend time alone together… The attraction between us became undeniable and we choose to explore it…Bella you have to understand that we would never intentionally hurt you like this….But I am in love with Jacob… My love for him it's like eternal rocks beneath, a source of little visible delight, but necessary. I feel like we are the same person."

Bella pulled away from him stood up and backed away from him. Her face was unreadable as she tried to make sense of what Edward was trying to tell her.

"So you're telling me that for three months you've been cheating on me with my best friend behind my back!" She screamed unable to hide the stinging pain of betrayal. Edward nodded dumbly. He guessed that was how it would seem.

"I am sorry" Edward breathed unsure of what he should say.

"You're sorry!" Bella screamed. "Goddammit Edward you promise! You swore that you would never hurt me! You even made me believe that I would become apart of your family!" All of her dreams had been taken away from her in an instant and he was sorry? She shook her head back and forth before bolting out the door.

"Alice, go after her it's not safe" Edward said. Alice glared at him hard before exiting the house to race after Bella.

* * *

Jacob reached his house unsure if he was welcome inside. The pack was nowhere to be found and he didn't hear voice inside so he figured nobody was home.

He quickly walked up the broken steps careful not to make a sound when he opened the door nobody was home. He went straight to his room and started shoving his clothes into a bag. He grabbed his wallet, keys and passport anything he needed to travel. He was going to make a clean break for it. Once everything was packed he grabbed a picture of his mother and family before exiting the tiny house.

Jacob was shocked when he saw Bella driving down the road like a maniac. Her car was swerving in all sorts of directions as she put it in park without shutting off the engine.

"Is it true?" She screamed at him. Damn Edward why didn't he let her down nicely without tell her the whole truth. He gave her a pain look before descending the stairs and throwing his bag into the back seat of his car.

"It's true, I am sorry Bella" he said calmly not wanting to aggravate her.

"It can't be! I can't lose you to Jacob! I won't survive! Please I need you. I love you. Don't leave me please don't!" She fell on her knees sobbing violently.

Jacob gathered her in his arms and tried to sooth her. Bella started to think about Jacob kissing _her_ Edward and she pushed him away.

"You're not going to get him. He's mine! Do you hear me! I've fought long and hard for him and you're not just going to take that away from me!" She screamed at him.

"Bella please it wasn't like this was planned or anything. You know I have no control over who I imprint on." Jacob pleaded with her.

"You've been together for three months Jacob how could it not have been planned! Sneaking behind my back! Lying to my face. Humilating me.."She sobbed violently feeling more alone then ever before. The men who had swore to protect her are now leaving her.

Realizing there was nothing he could do for her and gave her a short hug and kiss before walking towards his car.

"I love you too Bella….Goodbye." he said before jumping into his car and leaving Bella alone. She fell on the grown pulling her knees into her stomach waiting for death to find her. Hours past and Bella still laid curled up in a ball.

Seth made his way over to the Black's house to see if Jacob had made it home safely. He saw Bella's red truck in the driveway figuring she wanted to hang out with Jake. As he got closer he felt there was something wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he found Bella hyperventilating in the dirt. Seth quickly phased to alert the pack luckily Paul was on patrol. After given Paul instructions to howl and call Sam he phased back picked Bella up and brought her into the house.

The pack filled the Black's house in minutes before Seth could properly set Bella down. She clung to him for dear life and started mumbling some garbage about Jacob.

"What happened?" Sam said making his way over to Bella who was pone pale, shaking and staring off into space.

"Not this shit again," Jared grumbled rubbing his face over his hands.

"Was she attacked?" Leah said unsure of what would make Bella go into a Catatonia state.

"Where's Jacob?" Paul asked because he figured that he would be home by now from the Cullen's house.

"They're gone….They're both gone..." Bella whispered almost inaudibly.

"What? The Cullen's left?" Seth said shocked.

"My love…My life…Gone…" Bella continued to speak in riddles. Impatiently Embry grabbed Bella by arm giving her a good shake.

"Who is gone?" He said drawing out each word so that Bella could understand.

"Who…? Who…? Jacob and Edward that's fucking _who_! They're gone. They both left this morning." she screamed in his face.

"Sam, what the hell have you done?" Quil screamed at his Alpha.

"Good riddens he deserves to be with the bloodsucking leech." Sam sneered.

"We've lost our brother because of you!" Embry yelled.

"You two shut the fuck up! Seth, take Bella home. There will be no more talk of Jacob Black around here. He's dead to us." Sam snarled before exiting the tiny house leaving everyone dumbfounded.

* * *

**True to my word I have update! Alright people Ten more reviews I know you can do it!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What do you think about Jacob and Edward going away together?**

**Is Bella worth keeping in the story?**

**Share your thoughts and opinions REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

"All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves."  
_-Amelia Barr_

* * *

Jacob finally made his way over to the Cullen's house after that horrible scene with Bella. He sat in his car hating himself for inflicting such horrible pain on Bella. To see her go through it was more than he could bear. Grudgingly Jacob slipped out of his car and made his way over to the house. The door swung open and Alice stood there glaring at him.

"Did you find her?" The pixie demanded. Alice had been distraught about not being able to find Bella when she departed from their house earlier.

"Yeah, she came to my house…." Jacob said looking around uncomfortably. Alice nodded and stepped aside so that he could come in. With the imprint pull Jacob already knew where Edward was so he went straight to Edward's room.

Edward, himself was flustered over Bella's well being. He sat in the chair in his room pondering how she took the news first of his lover affair with Jacob and second his planned departure.

It was still hard to believe that with everything that had happened it was still early morning. Edward didn't necessarily know when he and Jacob had planned to leave, but they both knew they couldn't stay here any longer. Edward of course could leave within the hour having apartments in various parts of Seattle.

With the help of Alice no doubt he and Jacob could be settled before nightfall. Edward smiled at the idea of finally having Jacob all to himself. There was a quiet knock on the door and Edward nearly tripped over himself to open it.

"Jacob," he said smiling and engulfed him into a hug. Jacob returned the hug half-heartedly still upset after seeing his best friend being torn apart knowing it was his fault. They sat down side by side unsure of where to go from here.

"I was thinking-"

"Maybe we should-"

They laughed as they cut each other off both of them eager to speak. Edward gestured for Jacob to go first. He sighed before grabbed Edwards cold hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I was thinking that maybe we could leave….Today. I don't think I can stay here after seeing Bella so destroyed. It's killing me to see her this way. I just think we need to get away…" Jacob turned to look out the window as he spoke.

"I agree completely, we can leave within the hour if you'd like? Don't you wish to say goodbye to your brothers and your family?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I don't think they would honestly care Edward. I love them I really do but right now I need to find my own way without them. If they can't accept me-you then….I don't want them to be a part of my life."

"Alright you can come in now" Edward called to a fervently waiting Alice.

"About time" She chirped running into the room. "Okay first things first. Apartments already bought furniture you'll need Esme and I will go shopping for that now. Wardrobe..." She eyed Jacob sceptically "We'll go shopping for that also. You've both been accepted to the University of Washington a block away from your apartment. Oh this is so much fun!" She bounced up and down enthusiastically.

"How did you get me into the University of Washington?" Jacob asked. He had graduated a semester earlier than his brothers because he had done summer school. He was smarter than he lead people to believe.

"We sent in your application. Carlisle has connections." Edward said nonchalantly.

* * *

_Six hours later… _

"Wow," Jacob breathed as he took in his new apartment. It was the ultimate bachelor pad. It had high rise sealing's, with an enormous balcony. The living room came with a Hellwet black leather sofa, a glass coffee table and brown rug imported from Italy.

The walls were white and the sun bounced off it making the whole room light up. There was a 46'inch LCD T.V sitting right above a massive fire place. Their apartment came equipped with an island in the kitchen with three bar stools surrounding it. A marble counter and a refrigerator fully stocked with various kinds of foods. Although there were two bedrooms the master bedroom came with a king size bed, a fire place and a bathroom right down the hall. The closet alone was enough to fit a pack of wild elephants.

"Welcome to your new home" Edward said excitedly. He was happy that Jacob was impressed by what he had to offer.

"This is…I mean wholly shit….Are you sure?" He asked. Edward took a step towards him and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sure." He said softly. Alice bounced into the room keenly happy that Jacob was enjoying himself.

"Alice, thank you so much you have no idea….Thanks" Jacob said pulling her into a hug. It caught Alice off guard but she hugged him back.

"No problem wolf" She teased lightly "Now you love birds enjoy yourself! Call me if you need anything!" She said winking at Edward before exciting the apartment.

"So Mr. Black, what do you think?" Edward asked pulling him towards the bedroom.

"I think I'm fucking you tonight." Jacob said grinning wide at Edward. "Skip the wine and diner tonight, we're fucking."

Edward roughly grabbed Jacob by his shirt and tossed him on the bed. Their lips clashed as Edward began to straddle Jacob. Edward had been waiting a long time to get him alone so that he could have his way with him. Jacob shivered as Edward's cold tongue slithered into his mouth allowing him to feel another kind of pleasure. His thoughts jumbled together as Edward racked his hands up and down his thighs.

Edward grinded against Jacob's growing erection as he involuntarily moaned in his mouth. Jacob impatiently yanked Edward's pants open wanting to feel his cold skin.

"Hey, those were my favourite pants" he breathe, but Jacob ignored him and continued to ravished his mouth with his. Edward broke the kiss and moved his mouth towards Jacob's neck and gently sucked on the skin there eliciting a moan from Jacob.

Jacob bucked his hips and ran his fingers over his marble skin enjoying the hardness beneath his fingers. He let his fingers run up and down Edward's chiseled chest.

"Too many clothes," Jacob groaned.

Then he grabbed Edward's shirt ripping it down the middle to get a better feel of his chest. Edward smirked and brought his lips back to capture Jacob's mouth. He nipped Jacob's lower lip drawing blood.

Edward paused and pulled away from Jacob to look down on him. He marvelled as Jacob really was beautiful. His lips were slightly parted, his lower lip bleed a little and his eyes were clouded with lust. If it were possible it turned Edward on more. He gripped the edge of Jacob's shirt and tore it off his body not caring or stopping to be gentle he kissed Jacob roughly all the way down his body until he got to his belt buckle.

Jacob arched his hips that that Edward could slip his pants off with ease. Edward unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of Jacob's stiff throbbing member. Edward quickly shred his clothing before grabbing some lubrication that was left by the dresser. He smiled and laughed at how Alice knew him so well.

Jacob growled growing extremely impatient with Edward, with lightening speed he threw Edward on the bed and flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees. Jacob quickly lathered himself and his hands before roughly thrust himself into Edward.

Edward was impossibly harder than before and hissed when Jacob entered him. Jacob grabbed his hips with his massive hands and let his wolf ride him. A half an hour later sweat beads were pouring off Jacob's face and chest.

"I'm close…" He whispered harshly never missing a beat.

He forcibly grabbed Edwards throbbing member and jerked him while he violently came hard and fast. He growled as he rode out his orgasm. Edward came right after him shuddering beneath Jacob.

They both clasped beside each other. Jacob was panting widely trying to calm himself down. Edward pulled him into his arms and he fell asleep within minutes. While Jacob slept Edward routinely whispered sweet words into his ear and told him as he did every night how much he loved him.

* * *

_4 years later…._

Jacob walked down the hall towards the conference room surveying everyone there then seating himself in a chair before addressing them. Graduating at the top of his class in mechanical engineering he and Edward had started their own business of that had grown exponentially to six franchises in Europe. They soon found themselves at the head of a multi-billion dollar company thanks to the Cullen's and their many investors Jacob and Edward now owned their very own international business.

This year Jacob had plans to manufacture a new engine for the production line but soon found himself in a glitch when he realized that the person who was suppose to supply his list of demands vanished off the face of the earth. Jacob being the ill-tempered person that he is went on a rampage looking for John his Italian supplier. Agitated Jacob sat in his massive chair at the head of the room going over some numbers to make sure everything was in order.

Distressed Jacob loosened his tie around his neck in order to ease his discomfort. They were set to go into production in three weeks and Jacob still didn't have the supplies he needed.

"Okay," Jacob spoke his voice loud above all of the other mini conversations in the room. "Since we can't do anything right now I guess we'll have to just go over our numbers and pray to god that somebody knows somebody that could get us the parts we need." With that he stood up and walked out of the room with an entourage on his heels.

"Rosalie get me the CEO of the franchise in England, we need to find out what the hell is going on with them and why their products haven't been ship over." Jacob said. Rosalie nodded swiftly and ran towards the phone to call him. She was his right hand when it came to buying and selling stuff overseas because she knew the most about international trade.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob barked needing to be near him to rid himself of his irritation. The secretary who he asked shy away from his tone of voice before sputtering an answer.

"He-He, said that he had some errands to run and that he'd meet you at home." She mumbled. He turned away from her and went towards his office.

"No calls unless it's from Rosalie or Edward" He snarled before closing the door. Jacob wasn't usually like this. When working he was usually happy-go-lucky and tried his best to be fair to all his employees. He hadn't phased in three months and his inner wolf was clawing at him begging for realise.

Jacob unbuttoned his Hickey Freeman's American-made suit that was crafted in the finest worsted wool and designed with the closest attention to detail. His suit clung to his body making his muscles more potent.

He often got hit on by numerous amounts of women around the office. Of course he flirted back but it was all harmless. When they would throw themselves at him he would just shake his head and think if they only knew.

Jacob worked long into the night before returning home. To his shock Edward wasn't home. His heart rate staring to pick up as mind went through so many scenarios of Edward being hurt and left to die. Apprehensively he waited pacing the room become more and more neurotic as time ticked by. At quarter to 1 am Edward came strolling into their apartment with three men behind him.

Jacob knowing better than to start a lover's quarrel put on his poker face. He greeted the men and played hostess while silently cursing Edward. Once the men were gone Jacob turned to glare at Edward.

* * *

"What?" Edward said. He smiled back at Jacob unsure of what had caused his sudden annoyance with him.

"You know what. Where have you been I've been worried sick! You take the whole day off work and don't even tell me where you've been and then you show up with these men! What's going on Edward?" Jacob hissed.

"Those men are private investors they will help clear up the little misunderstanding with the car parts we need for our production line in three weeks." Edward said calmly. He scolded himself for not remembering how worried Jacob gets when he's been away from him for a long period of time.

Jacob sighed deeply "Still you should have told me."

Edward grinned knowing that Jacob would be gratified. He made his way over to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Once their lips met all was forgotten.

"Come, you're tired" Edward said pulling Jacob towards the bed and silently stripping off their clothes. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob as he feel into a deep slumber like he always did when Edward was near.

They have never been apart for more than a few hours or else it will become physically unbearable. Edward felt that he was the happiest man on the earth. Every night he was lulled by the heartbeats of Jacob. Edward hummed softly but was interrupted by the buzz of Jacob's phone. It was nearly 3am in the morning. Edward snatched it off the table thinking it was Alice or someone from the office.

"Hello?" Edward said quietly not trying to wake Jacob. Although he knew that he could sleep through a hurricane.

"Hello? Jacob?" A female voice said hesitantly on the other line. She wasn't sure if she had the right number because she had got it from one of the Cullen's.

"He's sleeping...Who I may ask is calling?" Edward said always being polite.

"Rachel…His sister, look I know it's late but I really need to speak with him" Rachel said urgently. Edward was all of sudden nervous. He hadn't met any of Jacob's family and he really wanted them to like him although that seemed like a lost cause.

"Hold on," Edward said before turning to wake Jacob. The only thing that would wake him in the middle of the night was arousal.

Edward seductively ran his cold fingers up and down Jake's tone stomach making his hair stick up on his arms. He stared kissing Jacob's lips lightly nipping at his bottom lip until Jacob became responsive. Jacob started kissing him back and Edward smiled knowing he was awake.

"Jake, wake up you have a phone call" Edward whispered. Jacob groaned in response before taking the phone roughly from Edward.

"Yeah?" He demanded.

"Jacob, oh my, gosh it's been so long. How are you?" Rachel asked excited to finally speak to her brother's voice.

"Fine, what do you want?" Jacob asked curtly. There was a long pause at the end of the phone. Rachel had known Jacob would act this way. She hadn't spoken to him in four years. She didn't back him up when the pack had kicked him out and his father disowned him.

"It's dad." She said getting right to the point. "He's had a stroke and he's been hospitalized for three days, they're trying to stabilize him and they fear he might take a turn for the worst. I know I have no right to ask but we need you here. Rebecca had flown down and we're all at the hospital."

"I'll be there within the hour." He said brusquely before hanging up on her. He turned to Edward who was already packing their clothes for the private flight. Jacob took a hot shower to wake him-self up before returning to get dressed. Edward had made him breakfast before they headed out the door.

Jacob wore dark fitting straight cut designer jeans with a v-neck white shirt with black leather loafers. While Edward wore a black v-neck long sleeved shirt with light blue straight cut designer jeans and a grey jacket to match. They got on the private jet they owned and prepared for their short flight. Sensing Jacob's tension he intertwined their fingers.

"He'll be okay," Edward whispered leaning in for a short and sweet kiss. Jacob nodded and turned his head to look out the window. This would be the first time in four years that he would be facing his pack and his family.

That thought alone made him raging mad.

* * *

**I couldn't keep Edward and Jacob away from Fork's and La Push for too long. They needed to find themselves before they could return. The next chapters will be extremely offensive. **

**What to do you think about their lifestyle?**

**What should everyones reaction be when they return?**

**REVIEW ppl let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

"Jealousy is the dragon in paradise; the hell of heaven; and the most bitter of the emotions because associated with the sweetest."

_-A.E. Orage_

* * *

Jacob was on edge whole plane ride but Edward managed to calm him down. He didn't understand how they could treat Jacob with total disregard and completely shut him out of their lives.

He had known that being with Jacob would come with consequences but he didn't believe that they would completely refuse to acknowledge him. Not even his closet friends would call him. They all have turned their backs on him without so much as a second thought.

Once the plane landed Jacob and Edward got into their black Vanquish and took off towards Forks hospital. Jacob drove ignoring all the speed limits in silent determination. Jacob ran his hand through his short crop hair. Edward had suggested he cut it for a more stylish look, in truth he like it short.

Jacob torn through the parking lot and parked the car before stepping out he gave Edward a passionate yet dominating kiss that left even the vampire breathless. Calmly they both walked inside the hospital and went to the reception desk.

"Billy Black," Jacob said there was a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"Third floor, second door on your right" The women said her jaw dropping at the sight of two gorgeous men. Edward smiled politely before following Jacob through the sliding doors. Jacob literally stormed through the duel doors before catching sight of his sister.

Rachel Black stood waiting for Jacob in a long hallway. The counsel, pack and their imprints lingered in the waiting area. Rachel caught sight of her brother and couldn't believe her eyes. There approaching her was a 6 ft 3 man with a lean body, muscles that were obvious through his russet skin, smoldering black eyes and full lush lips. To his right was another man about the same height bone pale with golden brown eyes that you could get lost in. The man beside Jacob was beautiful beyond anything she had ever seen. Both men dressed extremely stylish making Rachel feel self conscious in her attire.

Edward walked curiously towards the human who was pretty by human standards. She had long black hair cascading down her back and big black eyes like Jacob's.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded not bothering for pleasantries. Rachel taken aback by his rudeness pouted.

"Hello to you to brother. I don't really know Charlie was with him at the time…" Rachel said shaking her head sadly.

"Are visitors allowed?" Jacob asked ignoring her comment.

"Not right now visiting hour's are-" Rachel started.

"Carlisle," Jacob said rudely by passing his sister to stand beside the pale doctor.

"Jacob, Edward nice to see you two. I assume you're here for Billy Black. Visiting hour's are over but I could slip you in Jacob if you'd like?" Jacob nodded before looking back at Edward who stood a few feet away from him.

Jacob told Edward in his mind how scare he was and how much he loved him. Controlling himself Edward grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Hurry back," Was all Edward said. Jacob let go of his hand and followed Carlisle into the tiny room Billy was being held in. Edward ran his hand through his messy hair before turning back to Rachel. He thought about introducing himself but her thoughts had turned violent towards him.

"I know you can hear my thoughts. You can wait in the waiting room if you'd like." She said rather brusquely.

Edward could smell the other wolves and tried not to wrinkle his nose at their stench. He after all did not want to offend them. He followed her into the room silently. Once he entered the room the pack was on their feet glaring hard at him.

He smiled politely ignoring all their harsh thoughts. Edward had hoped this wouldn't turn sadistic but judging by the look on their faces it seemed it would. Paul vehemently yanked Rachel over to his side and scolded her with his eyes for letting a vampire walk behind her.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" Edward said politely noticing Charlie off in the distance standing next to Sue. He snorted a response before turning around and ignoring him.

_You're not welcome here leech._ Sam thought with intense fiery.

Edward turned his head smiling at him knowing that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and hummed loudly trying to block out all of their negative thoughts.

_I wonder who takes it up the ass. Is it Edward or Jacob?_ Jared thought. Hearing that Edward increased the volume on the song he was humming.

Jacob appeared a few moments later nearly shouting into his phone. From what Edward could pick up John the Italian manufacture had gotten the parts they need but Jacob had already signed with the clients Edward had brought him. He was about to lose a major investor.

"You do whatever the fuck can John because come Monday your ass is grass. You've waited a fucking week before contacting me for all I know you could have ran off with half a billion dollars of _my _money doing god knows what. This is your problem fix it." Jacob snarled in the phone before hanging up.

"What happened?" Edward said walking towards a fuming Jacob.

"We are about to lose the franchise in Italy because that prick waited too long to tell me what's going on. Call Rosalie I need her to set up a meeting with the CEO there make it so we can meet with the CEO of England too, those motherfuckers owe me an explanation."

Without further ado Edward whipped out his phone and called Rosalie. Rachel didn't know what Jacob did now but she knew that he made some serious cash. Carlisle approached Jacob as Edward talked into his phone.

"I am sorry to bring this up now Jacob but Billy's medical bills have rapidly increased I can't keep him here unless the hospital accepts a payment-"

"Done. I don't care how much whatever the cost." Jacob said impatiently.

"Are you sure Jacob because we could pay..." Rachel said knowing full well that she couldn't pay anything. She worked as a teacher and Paul was in between jobs doing construction wherever he can. Jacob turned to look at her condescendingly.

"Isn't that why you called me in the middle of the night without ever contacting me in over four years?" He asked uncouthly.

"I…Umm…" Rachel looked to Paul for help but all he did was glare at Jacob.

"We could leave now take the jet to Tuscany and be in London before night fall." Edward informed Jacob. He turned to shake hands with Carlisle before Sue Clearwater call him out.

"Jacob," She said inching forward arm linked around Charlie's "I am having a Thanksgiving dinner at my house you and Edward are welcome to attend." Low snarls in the room made it clear that they were not welcome to attend.

"We'll see." Jacob said before turning his back towards them.

"Bill me Carlisle" He called before walking down the hall with Edward right by his side.

* * *

Bella had just caught sight of Edward and Jacob coming down the hall. She had ducked in a room carefully so that they wouldn't see her. She had known Jacob would come but Edward? The sight of him still took her breath away.

She waited until they were gone before making her way back to Charlie and the pack. Everyone seemed a little disgruntled from their visit.

"Was that Jacob and Edward?" Bella asked deciding to play dumb.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed. The more he saw the way Jacob had taken charge in a situation concerning his business the more he became jealous. Now Jacob truly had everything Sam wanted besides the support of the pack. He smiled smugly at that.

"Did you see his designer clothes? He completely crossed over!" Jared said in disbelief. He had begun to asses himself and wondered how he could become as rich as Jacob.

"Yeah man he was packing," Quil agreed oddly proud of his friend.

"Well obviously he had help from the Cullen's" Embry stated.

"Come on! You all know Jacob work's hard for his money." Seth injected but his comment was ignored.

"Now that he has money he thinks he's better than us. He practically looked at us like we were dirt under his finger nails." Sam said trying to get everybody rallied up.

"Oh please Sam," Leah said speaking for the first time. She wasn't bitter bitch she once was. She was proud that Jacob had made something of himself. "Jacob's doing a good thing and you know it. All he needed was to get out of this place and look where it's gotten him. If he's rude to us we deserved it."

"Bitch, I will-" Sam started but was cut off by Emily.

"Sam, enough, you need to calm down. Jacob is going to be a part of the pack no matter what you say or do. He is the rightful Alpha so I suggest you all suck it up and welcome him _and _Edward back into our lives." Emily said before leaving Sam to sulk.

Sam was visibly fuming. There was no way he was letting a faggot pack member and a bloodsucker in his pack. Over my dead body Sam thought with a vengeance.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to think about Edward's and Jacob's relationship. At first she had openly resented it. On occasion it makes her cringe with hatred for both of them but after a while she realized that hating him wouldn't bring Edward or Jacob back into her life.

Accepting them would be a long and slow process for her because she still felt betrayed by not only the love of her life but by her best friend who swore to protect her.

After their departure Victoria has made several appearances in La Push and in Forks near her home. Bella has remained good friends with the Cullen's just as Edward had promised and she even became friends with a few members of the pack.

She had became friends with Seth because he was easiest to talk to and the most optimistic, Embry because he was the best listener and Quil because he was downright hilarious when he wanted to be. Colin and Brady weren't too bad but she hadn't spent time with them alone. Even Leah wasn't so bad. Sam, Paul and Jared weren't as bad either when you got on their good side.

Bella had missed visiting hours and she grumbled to herself before leaving with Charlie saying goodbye to everyone for the night. In truth the pack was like a big family, but sometimes it always felt like somebody was missing. Bella knew that deep down Sam still did care for Jacob.

* * *

Thanksgiving rolled around and Edward made Jacob call Sue and tell her that they were making an appearance. Reluctantly they made their way over to Cullen's house to get settled there before they made their way to Sue's house. When they arrived the house was completely empty.

"They must have gone hunting" Edward said setting their bags down. Jacob decided to take advantage of the family being away. He came up behind Edward and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Edward smiled reading Jacob's thoughts.

Edward turned around so he could kiss Jacob. Their lips met and this time Jacob let Edward dominate him. Edwards tongue found its way inside his mouth exploring the always new sensation of his heat. Jacob moaned loving the feel of his cold lips on his. Edward fisted Jacob's hair bringing him closer becoming more and more aroused by the feeling of it.

"How deep do you want me to go? Do you want me to go fast or slow" Edward whispered seductively making Jacob quiver with desire.

"Let me take you right here and now" Edward breathed then roughly brought his lips back to Jacob's. He bit Jacob's bottom lip pulled it with his teeth.

"Not in the living room you don't" Esme called playfully behind them. They broke apart laughing. The family entered unsure of what to think. "You guys are going to be late."

Jacob gave Edward a quick kiss before promising to continue later. They left for Sue's house feeling a little bit of the stress being lifted off their shoulders.

They jumped into the gray Porsche Edward had bought Jacob as an early Christmas gift. It purred to life as they made their way to Sue's house for dinner. Because it was cold in Forks Jacob had worn a light blue button up and straight cut designer jeans, while Edward had worn a black blazer with a navy blue v-neck shirt underneath.

They arrive just as some of the pack members were getting out of their beat up old cars and trucks. Jacob had decided early on that he shouldn't have to hide his relationship with Edward. They all knew he was gay so why be ashamed of it.

He parked the car right next to a beat up old Red truck. Edward and Jacob shared knowing looks before stepping out of the car. Seth, Brady and Colin came outside to ogle the Porsche.

"Is this yours?" Seth said loudly drawing a little too much attention to Jacob and Edward.

"One of the many," Jacob answered and looked at Edward as he chuckled. Alice and Edward owned at least four or five Porsche's it was almost an obsession between the two. Jacob went over to Seth and they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. The three of them walked into the house laughing with Seth as he told them about the first time he phased.

"Jacob, Edward I am glad you could make it," Sue said smiling wide at both of them. The treaty has been lifted so that Bella could be protected on both lands.

Rebecca sat in the far corner not believing what she saw. Jacob was all grown up and he had filled out nicely. He was almost bigger than Sam and it was obvious he was rich. Jacob had rolled up his sleeved to expose a six thousand dollar Rolex watch. Rebecca watched him and his current lover interact with Seth.

When Rachel had told Rebecca their little brother was gay she had refused to believe it. But now here he is all grown up with a man who was beautiful beyond comparison. He was so beautiful that she would even turn gay to be with him. She laughed at the thought.

"Who's that?" Rebecca whispered to Leah who stood next to her talking to Rebecca's husband.

"Jacob you dunce, don't you recognize your little brother?" Leah said playfully.

"No," Rebecca said annoyed "The beautiful man beside him"

"Oh, that's Edward you shouldn't get to close to him." Leah warned.

"Why?" Rebecca said her curiosity getting the better of her. She wanted to know the man who captivated her little brother.

"Just don't" Leah said getting more agitated. Out of all Jacob's siblings Rebecca aggravated her the most. It's a good thing she was left in the dark about the vampires and werewolves.

* * *

Bella sat on a bar stool in the kitchen helping Sue get dinner on the table for everyone. She had paid extra attention to what she wore and what she looked like today. It was be the first time since in the hospital that she would be with Edward and Jacob in four years.

To say that she was angry was an understatement. She was downright infuriated with both of them. She wanted so bad to hate them both. The men had congregated in the living room leaving the imprints and the other females to cook dinner.

"You're supposed to mash the potatoes before putting them in the bowl to serve!" Kim hissed at Rachel

"Why not mash it in the same bowl? What's the point of grabbing separate bowls?" Rachel reasoned.

"What the hell do you know? Paul does all the cooking in your house!" Kim quipped.

"Who told you could you could move Kim? I thought I told you to stay in that chair and don't move until dinner was ready?" Emily said swatting her hands away from the bowl. Kim was four months pregnant and still insisted on cooking.

"She's doing it all wrong!" Kim whined reaching for another bowl.

"Oh, be quiet before I have to explain to Jared why you're missing your fingers." Rachel said smacking her fingers away lightly with a wooden spoon.

They bickered back and forth while everyone watched in amusement. An exasperated Jacob flew into the kitchen towards the back door mumbling into his cell phone. Edward trailed behind him with a frustrated look on his face.

He had wanted Jacob to enjoy the interaction with his family but someone from the office had called him. He stared after him for a second before returning his attention back towards the room. Bella sat on a stool a few feet away from him. She had blushed bright red when they made eye contact. He smiled pleasantly.

"Bella," He said sweetly "How are you?"

"Go to hell Edward." She snarled and turned her back to him.

That was a response he was not expecting.

* * *

**I need ten more reviews to continue people!**

**What do you think about Bella's reaction to Edward?**

**A very awkward and intense dinner scene is coming up next so REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"Children's talent to endure stems from their ignorance of alternatives."

-Maya Angelou

* * *

Edward was shocked caught off guard by her abrupt rudeness. He guessed on some level he deserved whatever she had to say to him. The way they had ended things were not good. But in Edward's mind it had been four years surely she should be able to get over it.

"I guess I deserved that," He said to Bella's back. She whipped her head around livid with him.

"You deserve a lot more than that! I can't believe you have the audacity to show your face around here after what you've done!" She hissed at him. The imprints had stopped this bickering in order to watch the confrontation between Edward and Bella.

"What do you want me to say Bella? Yeah, I was fucking Jacob behind your back…It's been four years get over it." Edward said insolently. Bella's eyes widened and her jaw fell slack like she was catching flies.

The room went dead silent and Edward had just realized that he had literally thrown himself to the wolves. Edward simply shrugged he wasn't going to take it back.

"Dinner's ready" Sue said glaring at Edward trying to break the tension in the room. Jacob came back into the room having had heard everything that Edward said glared at him for being so rude to Bella.

They all sat together side by side on one long table Edward of course was not eating but the food was being passed around and an awkward silence filled the table. Charlie and Sue looked around nervously. Billy was still bed ridden from his stroke so it was odd not having him here to start a conversation.

Tiny conversations erupted around the table and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Bella watch with jealous eyes as Edward and Jacob began to talk with each other. When they thought nobody was looking they would share secret smiles and chaste touches. Seeing how deep in love they were was so sickening-so revolting to Bella that she purposefully thought of ways for ruining their night.

"So…Jacob is Edward still the same controlling masochistic boyfriend?" Bella said loudly enough to stop all the mini conversations that were going on. Pack members snickered at Bella's comment.

"I was only that way with you Bella" Edward quipped smiling sweetly.

"So, _Jacob_ I guess you've been introduce to Edward's tiny excuse for a penis" Bella sneered. The table erupted with laughter.

"Last time I checked it wasn't so small" Jacob said nonchalantly eating his food.

"Don't you guys see how disgusting and wrong-"

"So Quil how's school?" Edward said cutting her off. Quil looked nervously at Edward then back at Bella before answering.

"School is good, it kind of sucks because I've been there so long" Quil was in his last year of College just trying to finish up. He still didn't know what he wanted to do.

"You know if you are still undecided we've got many franchises here in Forks I would be happy to pull some strings to get you a job if you would be willing." Edward said politely.

"I would like-"

"There you go just throwing your money around like its nothing!" Bella exclaimed across the table.

"I believe I was talking to Quil, please continue." Edward said dangerously coming towards his breaking point. Sensing the confrontation between them Jacob grabbed Edward's hand under the table squeezing it gently.

"No, I think Bella has a point," Sam said boorishly. He had been waiting for an opening and the silly neurotic girl had provided it for him. "You throw your money around like its nothing. Bella is merely pointing out that Quil comes from humble beginnings and is willing to work honestly for a job. Isn't that right Quil?"

"Sure, but I-"

"Of course, Quil knows that I meant no offense. I am merely offering a job he could maintain temporarily if he wished to do so." Edward said amiably.

"But that's not what you're doing now is it? You both show up in here your expensive clothes and vehicles expecting us to fumble over ourselves in respect to you." Sam said mockingly.

"Sam, please, this is thanksgiving can't we all just enjoy it-" Emily started.

"No, he's right. Would you like us to wear rags because our social status intimidates you?" Jacob spoke this time.

"Of course not, but it would be nice if you remembered where you came from every once and while, Jacob." Sam spoke with venom in his voice. "But, I guess literally bending over for vampires will do that to you" He added harshly. Jacob dropped his folk on the table with a loud clashing sound.

Jacob started to shake violently threatening to phase in the dining room with all these people around. Edward grabbed Jacob's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Rebecca said not understand why he brother was shaking violently.

Nobody answered her. Jacob's tremors slowed as he looked into Edward's golden eyes. Feeling that Jacob wasn't going to change he let go of his face. Jacob calmed down and smiled a little to himself.

"I wonder what scares you more Sam. The fact that I am successful or the fact that I can simply _take _the Alpha position whenever I see fit to" Jacob said sweetly the acid rolling off his tongue.

Sam growled low and deep in his throat as he realized that Jacob was right. He could simply take the Alpha position because it was his birth right. Bella seethed as she looked at Edward.

"Your a goddamn self righteous, piece of shit-"

"Give it a rest Sam," Embry said speaking up for the first time. They were all sick and tired of Sam ranting and raving about Jacob and Edward. The whole thing was getting old to him.

"So how is business Edward" Rachel said changing the direction of the conversation. Charlie, Rebecca and Rebecca's husband Robert didn't know what everyone was talking about. Edward surprised that Rachel had addressed him smiled widely at her.

"Business is good, how is work at the school?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not bad but I do wish that I could see my brother more often, it's so strange not having him around all the time" Rachel said sadly. Jacob not believing one word she said snorted loudly.

"It's true, I wish you could be here more often, it isn't the same without you" She said. Edward slid his hand on Jacob's thigh rubbing it erotically.

"Yeah, Jake you should come by more often I'm sure you could find some time off work and stop by the reservation more often, I'm sure Billy would love it" Sue said happily. Jacob stiffened when she said that. He knew she was trying to be nice but everybody knew that Billy would not accept Edward. He had made it blatantly clear when Jacob went to see him in the hospital.

* * *

_Flash Back _

Carlisle had lead Jacob to a small room in which Billy was being held in. He walked inside cautiously unsure if he was welcome or not. Jacob hadn't spoken to Billy since he found out he had imprinted on Edward Cullen. Approaching the bed Billy was laying on he could see all the tubes and machines beeping and working frantically to stabilize the old man. Billy had aged drastically, his once long dark hair now was salt and pepper, his youthful appearance had turn haggard over night.

The old man sat up on the bed expecting to see Jacob. He had waited a long time to see his son and cursed himself as his heart swelled with pride when he came into the room. Billy looked at him up and down finally concluding that he was no longer his son but an imposter. Along with Sam, he too had considered Jacob dead to him.

"Hi," Jacob said awkwardly not sure if he should hug him or not. He had missed Billy terribly when he was away in Seattle with Edward.

"You look different." Billy stated.

"It's been four years, dad," Jacob said quietly.

"I heard you have moved in with the leech. How's domestic life treating you?" Billy said mockingly. Jacob looked away from him uncomfortably and decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"What I don't understand is how come you faggot's always got to rub in our faces? How can you be so shameless?" Billy asked outraged.

"Dad, please" Jacob begged. His father's rejection of him was the worst pain imaginable.

"You know when Sam told me I didn't want to believe it. I didn't even want to hear about it. But when he had explained it to me it made perfect sense." He sneered.

"Dad, you know I don't have control over who I imprint on" Jacob said once again pleading with Billy to understand.

"You might be able to placate the others, but you don't fool me boy, I know that deep down this is what you wanted. I never want to look at you ever again." Billy said furiously.

"You mean that," Jacob said taken aback by his harsh words.

"You're damn straight I do. I'd rather you'd be dead than be a fucking faggot. Now get the hell out of my sight." Billy said apathetically and stubbornly turned his head away from Jacob.

_End Flashback_

* * *

When Jacob didn't respond conversations started up again around the table. Jacob found himself feeling very alone and isolated. None of his so called brothers have even bothered to contact him. Edward knowing how depressed this made Jacob made a point to cheer him up. He leaned closer to Jacob and whispered low words in his ear.

"I think John shit his pants when I threatened to fire him the other day," Edward whispered his cold breathe making Jacob shiver.

"He'll be doing more than that when I get through with him" Jacob answered keeping his voice low.

"Maybe we can get Emmett to scare the crap out of him, then he'll be shitting bricks" Edward joked. Jacob's laughter boomed across the table. Edward continued to rub Jacob's thigh sensually and whisper into his ear. Becoming aroused by Edward's cold breath and hand place erotically on his thigh he wanted to leave and have his way with him.

"Want to get out here?" Jacob suggested quietly. Edward smiled happy that he was successful in distracting Jacob from his troubles.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward responded standing up. They were still in the middle of dinner both of them stood up making everyone at the table look at them oddly.

"Not that this hasn't been fun" Jacob said sarcastically, "But we should really get going," he finished smirking at Edward.

"Yes, thank you Sue for the invite. Although I couldn't eat the dinner seemed lovely." Edward said smiling.

"Why can't you stay?" Sue said almost outraged.

"We have another dinner engagement to attend." Edward lied smoothly.

"Will you come back to the reservation, Jake?" Rachel asked hoping to see her brother more often.

"Things are kind of crazy at the office, no promises" Jacob said ready to make a bolt to the door.

"Yeah, he's too busy to make time for his family, because money is more important." Sam said rudely.

"Could you stop by sometime this week? Edward you are welcome to come with him." Rachel continued ignoring Sam completely.

"We'd love to. Jacob needs a break from the office anyway." Edward said. Jacob simply rolled his eyes before nodding slowly at his sister.

"Well, it's obvious who's on top in this relationship. Tell me does Edward cut and feed your food to you too, Jacob?" Bella said crudely.

"Bella," Jacob said simply "I know it must be hard not having a life and basically clinging to people to hide your own inadequacies, but please shut the fuck up before _I _shut _you _the fuck up." He snarled before turning his back and walking out.

"You all have a good night, I know I will." Edward said smugly. "Sue thank you for a lovely evening... Bella, always a pleasure." Edward said before exiting the house.

"You all are seriously pathetic" Leah said addressing everyone at the table. "So Jacob and Edward are together big fucking deal. You all act like its 1956's." She paused glaring at Sam. "And Bella you really shouldn't be saying shit! It's because of their love for you that you're alive. If it weren't for Edward you wouldn't have the protection of the Cullen's and if it weren't for Jacob you wouldn't have our protection either. So I suggest you shut the hell up and don't bite the hand that feeds you." Leah finished coldly.

Dinner resumed in an awkward silence.

* * *

Jacob went to bed early feeling exhausted from the day's events. His family ridicule had really taken a toll on him emotionally. Edward lulled him to sleep like he did every night until he saw the vision Alice had and gently slipped out of bed to speak to her. The family met in the living room speaking in hush tone in order to not wake Jacob.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw new born vampires, many of them coming for Bella. But Victoria is nowhere to be found. After a while everyone disappears so I guess the wolves are involved" Alice said frenetically.

"When will they be here?" Emmett asked already energized about the fight.

"Three to four weeks. I am not sure….Edward there's more" Alice said worried. She didn't know how to explain this to him without it ending badly.

"How are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward asked flabbergasted that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Alice looked to Jasper for help. He nodded and sent a wave of calm towards Edward.

"It doesn't matter but Edward I…umm…I don't know how to say this." Alice didn't want to hurt her brother but she felt that the inevitable was coming.

"Just spit it out your making me crazy over here" Edward said impatiently not liking the fear wafting off of her.

"Alice, I'm sure whatever it is we'll get through this," Esme said assumingly. Alice sighed deeply before turning to look deep into her brother's eyes.

"I had a vision that we fight the new born vampires with the wolves and we win…But in order to win we need Jacob who is the strongest out of all the wolves to fight...In the vision I see you at a funeral dressed in black and a grave stone that marks the death of Jacob Black." Edward stood literally like a statue frozen in time. He couldn't comprehend what Alice was saying to him. His mind was wrapped in a tight cocoon where he simply wouldn't believe in a world that didn't exist without Jacob.

"You're a goddamn liar" Edward accused weakly. But he could see it in her thoughts that she was telling the truth.

"I have seen it. I have never been so certain of a vision in my whole entire life Edward. In order to win the fight against the new born army Jacob has to fight because he is Alpha, but if he fights he will die."

* * *

**DaaammDammDahhh**

**Cliff hanger!**

**Alright people should Jacob fight? Or should he stay away with Edward?**

**Let me know what you think ultimately Jacob will do what is best for the pack so keep that in mind. I need at least nine reviews to continue. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Beautiful disaster _

* * *

"I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul"

_-_Emily Bronte

* * *

"It will _not_ happen." Edward snarled through clenched teeth. "I'll do everything in my power to stop him from fighting." Edward started to pace the room still shocked by what he had just heard.

"Edward, he will fight and you know it. He has to it's in his blood." Carlisle said heartbroken by the news. They all knew that Jacob would fight.

"There has to be something that we can do," Edward said racking his brain trying to find a solution to their current dilemma.

"Maybe, if we had more help a part from the wolves," Rosalie said desperately. She had become close to Jacob during the four years he had been in Seattle and she even considered him a part of the family.

"How about the Denila clan? Would they be willing to help?" Jasper said.

"It's worth a shot," Carlisle said whipping out his phone to call Tanya. Fearfully Edward paced the floor while Carlisle spoke on the phone to Tanya. He didn't pay attention to their conversation all he could think about was Jacob and how he might lose him.

He couldn't even think about a life without Jacob. He thought of ways to stop Jacob from fighting knowing that in the end they would all be futile. Jacob would fight no matter what. Carlisle shut his phone and turn to look at his family.

"Alright, we have their assistance. They will be here within a few weeks so I suggest when Jacob wakes up we tell him everything, then go see the pack and make sure they know what's going on." Carlisle said authoritatively.

The family dispersed and Edward went upstairs to be there when Jacob woke up. He gathered him in his arms and watched Jacob sleep. The sun rose up and Jacob stirred in his sleep. Edward let his finger trace the outline of his full lips down to his strong jaw line towards his neck.

"Stop," He mumbled in his sleep.

"Wake up," Edward breathe his cold breathe washing over Jacob's face making him shiver.

"Too early, need sleep" Jacob grumbled. Edward chuckled, his whole body shaking the bed. He kissed Jacob on the forehead before letting him sleep for another hour. Edward decided to go hunting quickly before returning back to the bedroom but when he heard hushed voices in the living room and he decided against it. When he got there the bedroom was empty so he figured Jacob was already downstairs, dressed and eating breakfast. Or so he thought.

Edward came into the living room and the whole family was seated there with Jacob. As he came closer he saw that Jacob had his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Edward asked approaching Jacob.

"We told him because Tanya and her family will be here within a few weeks and he needs to be prepared" Carlisle said forlorn. Edward glared at him. He had wanted to be there when Jacob found out what was happening. "I'm sorry Edward."

Edward sat beside Jacob and tried to pry his hands away from his face so that he could look at him. Jacob dropped his hands and Edward saw that he looked gaunt. His thoughts were all jumbled together so he couldn't read his mind. Absolutely disconsolate Jacob didn't know what to think about the situation. Of course he would give his life in a heartbeat.

"You don't have to fight, you don't" Edward whispered forcefully. Jacob ran his hand through his hair then over his face.

"I have to fight, I'm sorry Edward." Jacob pleaded. Edward shot out of his seat absolutely livid and scared out of his mind. He had known Jacob would fight but when he finally said it, it confirmed his fears. He clenched his teeth and ran his hand through his hair threatening to pull it from its roots.

"You don't have to!" Edward yelled wildly.

"I have to Edward and you know that," Jacob reasoned.

"What do you want? Do you want me to fucking beg!" Edward shouted flinging his arms in the air.

"Of course not I just want you to understand!" Jacob said exasperated.

"You are not fighting. I won't let you. If you die into the abyss will I run I can't let you go, I _won't_." Edward exclaimed feeling utterly hopeless.

"Edward, please calm down" Carlisle said, trying to get control of the situation. He understood that this was horribly devastating and that if the position were reversed than he would do everything in his power to save the one he loved. Jacob stood up and walked towards Edward placing both hands on either side of his shoulders looking right into his eyes.

"To help my brothers, for the protection of the people in La Push and for Bella, I _have _to do this," Jacob said sternly. Edward's eyes darted around almost like he was seeing things that weren't actually there. He slid to his knees and Jacob wrapped his arms around him as he fisted Jacob's shirt.

"Ugh, I honestly don't think I can take anymore of this," Edward breathed clinging Jacob for dear life. Esme watched despondently as her son crumple right in front of her. Alice looked to Jasper to try and calm Edward. Emmet and Rosalie looked at each other pessimistically.

"I'm here now Edward, that's what's important," Jacob whispered.

"I love you, goddamnit you are going to make me beg! Don't leave please don't go! I've waited my whole life for you." Edward's pathetic attempts to sway Jacob into staying were in vain and he knew it. Carlisle looked towards his family and they all vanished from the room in order to give them some alone time.

"I will always love you" Jacob said and just held Edward humming an old Quileute song. Basking in his warmth Edward lost himself in his arms.

* * *

_He drowns in his dreams__  
__An exquisite extreme I know__  
__He's as damned as he seems__  
__And more heaven than a heart could hold__  
__And if I try to save him__  
__My whole world could cave in_

* * *

Over the next couple of days things between Edward and Jacob were tense. Edward tried consistently to get Jacob to not fight, while Jacob felt bad for the pain he was inflicting on him for wanting to fight. Edward simply wouldn't understand.

He didn't see why Jacob needed to risk his life for people who wouldn't even lift a finger to dial his number. Jacob had explained to Edward on numerous occasions that it wasn't about whether they accepted him or not it was about family.

Alice had a vision that Victoria had changed when she was coming, instead of coming in three weeks she had changed it to several months. Jasper had been doing his best at trying to calm his brother down by suggest that they go hunting without Jacob. Edward had reluctantly agreed not truly wanting to exclude Jacob but needing to be away from him.

"So, how are you?" Jasper asked Edward as they both walked through the forest. Emmett had decided to tag along because he didn't really have anything better to do.

"Angry, frustrated, annoyed,-"

"Alright, I get it." Jasper said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I just don't understand. I _won't_ understand."

"Maybe that's your problem." Emmett said spotting a fox and chasing after it. Edward growled at him.

"He is right," Jasper said slowing his walk. "You cannot pretend to be ignorant. Jacob has to fight. It's in his blood."

"If the situation were reversed would you saying the same thing, Jazz?"

Jasper was silent while he pondered Edward's question. If the situations were reversed and Alice was fated to fight and die would he be accepting of it?

_Hell no_.

"Exactly," Edward said sadly. He didn't know how to change Jacob's stubborn- wilful mind. Every time he had brought it up they ended up fighting about it. Thus, making Jacob resent being a wolf for hurting Edward. But Edward could not-would not simply stand by and watch Jacob give his life. He would rather die a slow agonizing death before seeing Jacob die.

"If you try understanding then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to accept," Emmett said after draining the fox. Blood trickled down his chin as he had a face slitting grin on his face. Edward growled at him again.

"Look, we all love Jacob okay? He's family, but you have to understand that as much as he is a part of us _they_ are a part of _him_." Emmett said seriously.

He had grown to like the calm collectiveness that Jacob had brought to their family. They had always had fun together challenging each other and just being together. Jacob was the only one who didn't think Emmett was all bronze. He actually talked to Emmett intellectually instead of passing him over for being dumb as a door knob.

The men returned from hunting and Edward was even more perturbed than he was before. He was edgy because it had been a week since Alice had had the vision and irritated because he and Jacob weren't having sex because all they did was fight.

Edward was coming so close to sounding like a whiny, clingy, mulish girl friend. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a familiar red truck parked in their drive way. Edward groaned loudly.

"Speak of the devil." He mumbled before walking into his house.

* * *

Bella said nervously on the couch chatting quietly with Alice. She had come to visit the Cullen's-mainly Edward and Jacob-to apologize for her behavior towards them at Thanksgiving. Jacob sat across from them extremely annoyed not bothering to hide his scowl.

Angered Jacob snapped and everything and everyone openly. Edward constantly harassing him about not fighting was making Jacob even more aggravated. Seeing how pain this whole situation made Edward Jacob was torn between his duty and the love of his life. He was thwarted by the whole situation.

"How have you been Jake," Bella asked nervously. She had wanted to make amends for a long time.

"I was good when you _weren't _here," Jacob said coldly.

Just then Jasper, Emmett and Edward came strolling into the house. Jasper and Emmett smiled brightly at Bella but Edward just looked agitated.

"Bella," Emmett boomed picking her up and hugging her. "It's been so long," They both laughed as he twirled her around.

"Can't-breathe" Bella said laughing. He set her down and she smile wide at him. She had missed them all so much. Jasper smiled before nodding politely in her direction. She turned to look at Edward who had yet to acknowledge her.

"Bella," Edward said distastefully, "What are you doing here?"

Bella cursed herself as her heart went into overtime as she heard his beautiful voice. To her Edward was still everything she had dreamed of having. She gazed taking in his appearance at his bronze hair swept up, skin unblemished and perfect. A nudge to her side made her realize she hasn't answered his question.

"I came to see you and Jake," Bella said blushing lightly at her own embarrassment.

"Oh?" Edward said with a mocking tone to his voice. It didn't go unnoticed to the family or Bella that Edward sat on the other end of the couch purposefully away from Jacob. Jacob growled softly at Edward's spiteful behaviour.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for what happen at Thanksgiving, you were right it's time to let the past go. Imprinting is something you both had no control over and I'm really sorry for by hurtful behavior. You guys mean the world to me and I would like it if we could become friends again," Bella said sternly.

"Apology accepted Bella," Jacob said eager to get his best friend back. He had missed her terribly and wanted to made amends. His forgiving nature wouldn't allow him to stay made at her for too long. In the beginning it was his fault. He had kept his relationship with Edward a secrete, and here she was four years later wanting to put the past behind her.

Edward glared hard at Jacob. He didn't understand how Jacob could so callously befriend the girl who had treated him so rudely. He on the other hand felt nothing for Bella. She was simply a human he thought he loved. He had hurt her and waited patiently for her to get over it but when she didn't and became malicious towards him his feelings for her weaken drastically.

They all looked at Edward expectantly. He had the finale say in whether she would be welcome back into their lives. He merely shrugged. Jacob angered but his indifference spoke on Bella's behalf.

"I think it's good you are here willing apologize its very noble of you," Jacob said smiling. "_Everybody_ understand how hard this must be for you,"

"Yes, although some people don't understand that forgiveness takes time and rationalization before jumping right in and forgiving them," Edward spoke looking at his finger nails.

"Of course, but Bella is family and some people would do _anything _for their family," Jacob said his voice gathering edge to it.

"I am not saying that Bella is anything less than family, I just think that there is a line you draw when it comes to family," Edward snarled.

"What are you saying Edward?" Alice said not liking where this conversation was headed.

"I am saying there are other ways to express your love for a family member without it claiming precedence over a person's whole _life_" Edward growled cryptically.

Bella had no idea what everyone was talking about. She was happy she was still considered family but obviously this conversation had deeper meaning.

"Doing anything for your family is considered an honour," Jacob spat.

"What good is honour if you're not around to experience it?"

Jacob shot out of his seat and left the room indefinitely.

* * *

Later that night Jacob sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Tears fell down his face and his shoulder shook as he berated himself for doing this to Edward. The Cullen's minus Edward had entertained Bella until she went home.

Edward had left the house shortly after Jacob mumbling something about not hunting properly. With ease Edward made his way through their massive bedroom window. He had heard Jacob's whimpers and ran straight towards the bed. He rubbed Jacob's back affectionately inhaling his earthly scent. On his hunt Edward had thought long and hard about the situation with Victoria and came to a decision.

Gently he grabbed Jacob's chin pulling his face towards Edward's. He wiped away Jacob's tears and lightly pressed his lips to Jacob's. Edward's hand rested on the nap of his neck as he deepened the kiss. Whimpering softly Jacob needed Edwards love and reassurance that no matter what he would stay by his side.

Too enthralled by Edward's kisses Jacob didn't realize the hidden agenda behind them. He failed to note the lingering touches and the way that Edward sniffed frequently as if trying to memorize Jacob's scent. Never breaking the kiss Edward laid Jacob down and sweetly ran his hands up and down his chest. Discreetly he pulled of his own shirt then Jacob's letting his icy fingers capture Jacob's erected nipple. Edward slipped his wintry tongue into Jacob's mouth thrashing it around eliciting a moan from Jacob.

Jacob let his scorching hands blaze up and down Edward's body loving the feel of his marble skin connected with his own. Momentarily Edward broke the kiss to gaze at the man he loved so reverently.

"I love you, with everything I have and everything I am." Edward whispered.

Before Jacob could respond frozen lips were upon his with deep urgency. They kissed tenderly and eagerly. It had been far too long since they had been together. Jacob ran his hands through Edward's bronze locks loving the texture of it.

Edward stationed himself between Jacob's legs and started so buck his hips in order to create the much desire friction. Jacob clawed at Edward's back feeling himself become harder and harder with every buck.

Arctic hands ran towards Jacob's pants and he arched his hips so that Edward could pull them off freeing his extremely hard and now uncomfortable member. Edward stared in awe at Jacob's now throbbing member. Capturing the base with his chilly hand he took him into his cold mouth.

Jacob moaned loudly and he felt Edward's freezing tongue dance around the cusp. Fisting Edward's hair Jacob's breathe became laboured as Edward increased his strokes pumping the base of his member.

"Fuck," Jacob hissed as he came in Edward's mouth. He lapped it all up not letting a drop go to waste. Edward slipped his own pants off already hard for Jacob. He lubricated himself down while Jacob caught his breath. Edward turned Jacob on his side and wrapped his arms around his waist holding him there. Lightly he entered him slowly moving his hands to Jacob's hips to have better access.

Jacob shuddered lightly as Edward entered him. He was in complete and utter bliss loving the tender love that Edward was making to him. Edward went deliberately slow trying to prolong the moment and also trying to stake his claim on Jacob. Their fingers unconsciously intertwined as they both moaned and whimpered finally feeling complete with each other.

To Jacob this was the most amazing night of his life. Edward continued to go slow kindly whispering words of adoration in Jacob's ear. Edward's thrust started to become faster and deeper making Jacob cry out in ecstacy as he came twice. Edward started panting as he finally climax riding it out just to prolong it. With a few final thrust he came hard inside Jacob letting his seeds spill deep within him. Feeling himself go limp inside Jacob he delicately pulled himself out.

"I love you," Jacob whispered finally speaking.

That night Edward held Jacob closer-tighter than usual.

* * *

A week after Bella come home from the Cullen's she had felt better about herself. She really felt accomplished for making amends with Jacob, not so much Edward. She sighed out loud. Early the next morning Bella got ready to make her way to the Black's house. She heard that Billy was back and was having a sort of welcome back party for him. Bella frowned as she realized that nobody had told Jacob.

She was about to call him and tell him when she realized that it really wasn't her place to get in between family affairs. But then again Jacob was paying for Billy's medical bills and he deserved to know that Billy was coming home. She debated for over an hour before decided that it was none of her business.

Getting dressed hastily she jumped into her truck and made her way towards the Black's house. Everybody was already there laughing and carrying on as usual. Bella greeted everyone before kissing and hugging a distraught Billy.

"Thank you for coming Bella," Billy said warmly. He looked like his aged drastically and he looked so drained, nearly exhausted.

"You gave us quiet a scare, I am happy your better," Bella said sympathetically. Emily called her into the kitchen to help with the food. Bella smiled and patted Billy before going into the kitchen to help the others.

Rachel sat with Kim trying to decide which cake dad would like best. Rachel had been reluctant to have the party so soon because Billy still looked so drained from all the medication Carlisle had given him, but he had insisted.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked rolled up her sleeves to help Emily with the pie she was making. Kim snorted loudly and shared a look with Rebecca.

"I called, nobody picked up." Rachel said sadly. She had hoped that Jacob would come. After making a several pies the imprints were ready to call the boys in to eat when Jacob came into the house. He wore stylist designer straight cut jeans and a white v-neck that clung to his body. Bella froze as she looked at his face and he looked haggard.

His eyes looked worn with big black circles around them, his face was twisted into a dark scowl and his looked like his lost a bit of weight. He looked horrible.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. Upon seeing Jacob Billy rolled himself into his room. Rachel and Rebecca scowled after him angered by his actions.

"It's good to see you, Jake" Rachel said pulling him close for a hug.

"He'll come around," Rebecca whispered when she hugged him.

Quil, Embry and Seth all shook hands with Jacob and tried to engage him into a conversation they were having. But he looked so detached that after a while they thought of giving up. The Black's had a small house so whoever didn't have a seat either stood or sat on the floor. Sam and the others seemed more relaxed because Jacob's man candy wasn't with him.

Bella frowned as she watched Jacob intently. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything anyone was saying to him.

"Are you okay, Jake?" Rachel asked as she noticed her brother's odd behaviour.

"I'm fine," He snapped at her.

"Where's Edward?" Rebecca asked truly curious as to the whereabouts of his lover. Bella eased her way towards Jacob inquisitive as to what was bothering.

"Yeah, he was welcome to come with you," Seth said kindly. Jacob's jaw clenched and unclenched as he glared at Seth.

"The lee-Uh, Edward is always welcome here," Embry probed. The others had stopped watching T.V in order to hear Jacob's response. Sam was ready to snort at whatever bullshit lie he made up to cover for his disgusting leech.

"I _don't _know." Jacob said speaking through clenched teeth.

* * *

_Flash Back_

After a night a ravenous love making Jacob awoke to an empty bed. Unusually cold Jacob began to shiver slightly. He didn't know why with his body temperature he would never get cold. Shrugging it off he got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As he ate he could feel the tension radiating off Esme as she sat beside him nervously.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other sadly because it was obvious Jacob didn't know. Rosalie shook her head as she felt disgrace to call Edward her brother. Emmett sighed repeatedly. He was just so fed up with trying to help Edward when it was clear he didn't want it.

Jacob ate quietly not liking all the tension in the room. The wolf within was screaming that something wasn't right. Once again Jacob ignored it. He thanked Esme for the terrific breakfast before returning to his room to go over some numbers for his business.

He had plans to return after next week because he wasn't going to stop living his life just because Alice had a subjective vision. Jacob took out his lap top and started to open up his webpage. He did this for an hour before realizing he hasn't seen Edward yet. He knew that Edward had gone hunting last night so he didn't know where he was. Briefly glancing at the window he saw that a storm was coming in.

There was a note situated on top of his night table. Snatching it quickly Jacob unfolded it and read it. Then read it again and again. He read the note several times before his mind comprehended the words. Stripping off his clothes and fastening his sweat pants to his leg he jumped through the window and phased before he hit the ground.

He sniffed picking up Edward weak scent and he ran. He ran until his muscles ached and his feet bleed. He ran until his heart threatened to stop beating. He ran until he became dizzy and disorientated. He ran for three days straight. Only when his body refused to move and he collapse did he stop.

The words in the letter pierced every part of Jacob's body. His mind wouldn't believe it. His heart couldn't take it. He shifted back to his human form with blood cascading down his legs and arms. He had ripped a few muscles and twisted his ankles as he ran through the pain.

He ran through the pain because he knew that if he were to deal with the wrenching ache that stabbed at his heart he would surely die. Naked he pulled his knees up to his chest and sat for hours in the rain. He started to sob violently as his body cramped and his heart clenched.

It was unimaginable pain that coursed through his bones and body. The words of Edward's letter puncturing each and every part of him leaving no part of his body unblemished.

_My love, my life-my everything. There are no words for how much I love you, Jacob. But you must understand I can't sit back and watch you die. I won't. _

_You're the only one who has my heart. _

Jacob sobbed impossibly harder as the words played over and over in his head. In Jacob's mind he wasn't good enough to make Edward stay. He was Jacob's everything and now he felt so alone without him. He needed Edward like he needed air. Edward had done the worst-most unforgivable thing imaginable to Jacob. He had promised and swore that he never leave and he did it. All Jacob's life he has been rejected and hurt but never did he believe it would be from the one person he loved with such fierce loyalty. Jacob's mind told him the inevitable.

Edward left. He was gone.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Jezz Edward is so melodramatic. hehe:)**

**Tell me what you think. Nine reviews people.**

**Do you think Edward did the right thing in leaving?**

**What will the pack say to this?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"The only reward of virtue is virtue; the only way to have a friend is to be one."  
_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rachel asked flabbergasted.

"I mean, I don't know where the _fuck_ he is, now drop it," Jacob seethed.

"Trouble in paradise," Jared mumbled.

Sam glanced at Jacob worriedly. There was something about the whole situation that didn't seem right. Why would Edward just take off like that? There had to be something that made him leave. He didn't know how long imprints could be without their imprintee's. He was actually concerned about Jacob's wellbeing.

Jacob stormed into the kitchen with Bella following closely behind him. He wanted to leave because without Edward the hole in his heart was throbbing with intensity.

"Jake?" Bella said quietly coming to place her hand on his arm. He didn't know what it was about Bella but her just being here made him feel calmer. It was almost like the hole in his chest didn't hurt so much when she was around.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk," She said rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I know, thanks Bella," He said glad that he got his friend back.

"Now come on, these dishes won't wash themselves," Bella said turning towards the sink. They washed the dishes in silence. Once the dishes were done Jacob felt there was no need to stay because Billy didn't even want to see him.

"I'm going to go," He said really wanting to get the hell out of here.

"What? No! You just got here," Bella said. She wanted him to stay because them being together felt like old times.

"I don't belong here anymore," Jacob said sadly. "It was nice seeing you again, I'll see you soon." He pulled her into a bear hug before she could protest anymore. She hugged him back wrapping her arms around him loving his earthly scent. Jacob let go to grab his keys he wanted to make a quick get away before being noticed.

"You're leaving already?" Rachel said outraged. Her brother had been here less than eight minutes.

"Yeah, Jake this is bullshit! Come on stay!" Quil whined showing him his big puppy dog eyes.

"You are not going anywhere!" Rebecca called from across the room. "We hardly ever see you just stay another hour please!" She begged. Rolling his eyes and sighing reluctantly he agreed to stay.

Sam watched Jacob throughout the night. He observed as Jacob would force a laugh when somebody told him a joke. It was clear that the imprint or lack thereof was taking a toll on Jacob physically. It would only be a matter of time before he couldn't function without him.

"Brooding in the shadow's is really creepy, Sam," Paul said coming to stand beside him.

"I'm just observing," Sam said jerking his head in the direction of Jacob. Paul seriously didn't understand what the hell Sam's problem was but the whole pack was getting tired of it.

"Leave him alone tonight, okay?" Paul said darkly. "I plan on marrying Rachel and it means a lot to her to have her brother around."

"I'm not going to say anything," Sam said putting his hands up in protest. "But, there's something going on that he's not telling us. I can see it in his eyes."

"How do you know?" Paul asked gazing at Jacob. Sure he didn't look to good in fact he looked almost sick but other than that he didn't seem out of place.

"I have known Jacob a long time, when he was my beta we used to be able to read each other like a book." Sam smiled unconsciously reminiscing. "But look at him, he's fidgety, agitated. He looks almost lost."

Paul then noticed the subtle signs of Jacob acting sort of strange. He himself had wondered why the bloodsucker hadn't shown up for Billy's return home.

"So what do we do?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Sam said truly troubled. He wanted to help Jacob but didn't know where to start. His own behaviour had been pretty embarrassing.

Sam wasn't sure if he was ready to accept Jacob back into the pack. He had felt so betrayed when he saw them kissing. If Jacob had come to him sooner maybe his reaction wouldn't have been so server. He of all people should know that imprinting is an uncontrollable and forever binding bond. But his mind couldn't fathom that it had been on a leech a _male leech_.

Frowning Jacob realized that it hurt to smile and to laugh with his family. Jacob found himself becoming more and more depressed as the night wore on.

"So Jake, you should come down more and see the new house I just bought," Embry said pleased with himself.

"You bought a house?" Jacob said surprised.

"Oh yeah, me and Quil live together now. Although I wish that I could just kick him out."

"Why is that?" Jacob asked faking interest.

"Well, because he brings Clair over just to play Barbie's or whatever the hell six year olds play with and Quil never cleans up. I work at six in the morning and every time I walk out of my room it's like stepping into fucking _Toy's R Us_." Embry ranted. "It's bad enough he's a pedophile but I don't want girls thinking _I'm_ one too when they see all of those toys!"

Embry was a lady's man. Despite Sam's warnings he didn't much care for imprinting. He had as many girls as he wanted whenever he wanted. He never got into serious relationships for the girls sake. Embry watched a painful-forced grin appear on Jacob's face.

"Well it's not my fault you have sluts coming in and out of your room twenty four seven!" Quil quipped.

"And it's not my fault you were dropped on your head as a child and don't know where the fucking trash can is!" Embry snapped back.

This playful banter went on and Jacob found himself missing the easiness of his pack members. It was starting to get late and all Jacob really wanted to do was go home just so that he could pound his head into the wall.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Rachel said with Rebecca right behind her. As they pulled him into the vacant kitchen and Jacob could help but feel nostalgic.

"What is it?" Jacob said.

"Thank you for paying Dad's medical Bills…I wish there was something else I could offer you." Rachel said.

"What do you mean? It's Dad. I don't care if he never wants to see me ever again I would still pay his bills." Jacob said.

"We'll were still grateful," Rebecca said smiling at her brother. "We just wanted to let you know that-"

"We're here for you-" Rachel started.

"Whenever you need us-"Rebecca interrupted.

"Dad loves you. He'll come around sooner or later." Rachel finished.

"Okay, this whole twins-finish-each-other-sentences thing is creepy," Jacob said shaking his head. They both laughed with him before returning to the party. After an hour or so later he couldn't take it anymore. His body ached and he started to feel numb. Jacob felt like he was imploding and needed to escape quickly before it became known to everybody else.

"I'm going to go now," Jacob announced.

"Alright, well call me tomorrow I want to see you!" Rachel said pulling him to a hug.

"A word, Jacob," Sam said coming to stand in front of him. He scowled when he saw Sam approach him.

"What?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are having a bonfire this week Friday, maybe you could come and bring,_ Edward_" Sam said. Jacob's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"What the hell for?" Jacob snorted.

"For the pleasure of your company," Sam said shrugging his shoulders. He decided that he was going to make an effort to include Jacob since the bloodsucker was AWOL.

"We'll see," Jacob said. He really had no plans of attending figuring it was some sort of ill-mannered joke Sam was planning.

"Bye, Jake" Bella said meekly behind Sam's massive body. He offered her a weak smile before leaving the house.

* * *

_Flashback_

Edward watched as the waves clashed against the shore angrily. He began to wonder why the wolf had wanted to come to the beach instead of staying at home. Sighing loudly he turned to look at Jacob who was throwing rocks into the water.

Seeing Jacob two hours a day was a part of their agreement so that his could body could function properly. When Edward had learned that if he didn't stay with Jacob it would soon become a matter of life and death he reluctantly agreed. Although he loathed the wolf he care for Bella more and it would hurt her if Jacob died. Edward was starting to become irritated. The attraction between them was becoming undeniable.

But he refused to have any sort of relationship with Jacob other than time they spent time together it was coming harder and harder not to give in. His stench that once used to disgust Edward now was his favourite aroma. Whenever he was around Jacob he found himself becoming aroused by his scent. To Edward he smelt like earthy pine with a hint of cinnamon and mint leaves. It was orgasmic.

Edwards cock twitched when his eyes drank in Jacob's muscular form. Like all the members of the wolf pack he didn't enjoy wearing clothes and insisted on wearing as few as possible. Today he had nothing on but a pair of cargo pants. Tearing his eyes away Edward had to convince himself how much he loved Bella and how much her scent turned him on. In reality it didn't.

It wasn't as sweet as it was before. She had begun to smell like every other human and that repulsed him. But Edward wasn't gay. He just sometimes got hard thinking about Jacob's toned body. He often watched Jacob when he bent over wondering what it would be like to fuck him from behind. He also enjoyed being around him that didn't mean he was gay. Right?

"You know," Jacob said breaking the silence between them "When I was a kid I would have given anything to be just like everybody else. I mean changing to werewolf isn't exactly how I would like to spend my Friday nights." Jacob said throwing a rock and letting it skid across the water.

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest," Edward grunted. He had been around humans a long time and majority of them were like this. Even without his mind reading technique he always knew deep down all of them were like this.

"Everybody's not like that," Jacob said quietly.

"Yes, they are," Edward sighed.

"You're not like that," Jacob whispered. He had started to have strong feelings for the vampire but choose to ignore them. The wolf within was getting agitated but no matter what Jacob would do whatever he could not to hurt Bella.

"How do you know what I'm like? All you know is that I can read minds. Reading people's minds doesn't necessarily mean that I know that person at all. I just know what they're thinking and that's completely different from knowing their character," Edward said.

"All I know is, you're the most beautiful person with freaky mind powers I have ever met," Jacob said smirking at him. They shared a look before Jacob's face turned serious. "Edward, when I'm with you, I don't feel so _alone,_"

"Sometimes it's better to be alone…" Edward said wistfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody can hurt you," Edward turned away from Jacob not wanting him to see the pained look on his face. The greatest fear Edward had was rejection. Yes he loved Bella but it just wasn't enough anymore. He needed Jacob. It wasn't just the imprint anymore. Edward had fallen in love with the boyish self-possessed Jacob Black.

"There is a cabin, deep in the woods and I would go there anytime to be with you," Jacob whispered his voice being carried off into the wind.

Closing the distance between them Edward seized Jacob's lips with his own. This time the kiss was furious and full of lust. He didn't wait to ask, Edward took. Took everything and gave everything in that one kiss.

Tongues warring for dominance, hands gliding and touching skin and muscle through clothing that needed to be gotten rid of. Edward didn't know how long they stood there just kissing and touching each other. It could have been seconds or hours. He only knew that he couldn't stop. He was in my arms again and Edward needed him more than he had ever needed anything in my life.

_End Flashback _

* * *

Jacob never made it to the bonfire. He spent the whole week literally locked in Edward's room trying to inhale his scent. He couldn't eat because food tasted like dirt to him and he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes Edward was there.

Jacob had held Edward's pillow and sobbed relentlessly thinking about him. He of course blamed himself for not being good enough for Edward to stay with him. His pathetic life started to flash through his eyes as he stayed for days in Edward's room. His family didn't give a shit about him, he was left alone to fend for himself and the only thing that kept him going-the only thing that made it all worth it in the end was Edward.

A week past as Jacob tried to memorize the lines and curves of Edward's flawless face. He tried to commit to memory his crooked smile and prefect windswept hair. Slowly Jacob began to hate himself. He hated what he was and most of all he hated the wolf within him demanding responsibility to La Push.

He lay on their bed in a fatal position just waiting for the pain to engulf him. He laid there wondering why Edward bothered having sex with him if he was just planning on leaving. Jacob thought that he came like a bloodstained hurricane thrashing his whole world around then leaving him for dead. He was crippled by Edward leaving him.

Esme had to force feed him on several occasions because he just couldn't eat. He mind want through a thousand scenarios of Edward being dead or decapitated. Jacob had horrible dreams of Victoria coming after him and not only killing Jacob but his whole family.

The Cullen's have tried literally everything the break Jacob out of his depression but the imprint was far too strong break. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were desperate and needed to find a way to get Jacob help fast because at this rate he could die.

* * *

"Hello?" A weary voice said on the other line.

"Hi, this is Esme Cullen. I am calling on behalf of Jacob. Look, I know you hate me but, we need your help." Esme said frantically.

"What is it?" The voice said now more alter.

"Edward left and Jacob has gone into a very deep depression. If he continues he won't live." Esme said.

"We'll be there within a few hours," The voice said.

"Thank you, Sam" Esme said.

* * *

Sam drove over to the Cullen's with Rachel, Bella and the rest of the pack members. Still not trusting the Cullen's he thought it was necessary. Carlisle greeted them kindly at the door as the all piled into the gigantic house.

"Damn," Jared whispered awestruck as they made their way towards the living.

"I wish I imprinted on a bloodsucker," Paul grumbled.

"Where's Jacob?" Leah asked impatiently. Jacob had left Billy's home coming party so early that Leah didn't get a chance to see him. She had to work late so she was unable to come to the party until she was done her shift.

Carlisle shared a look with Jasper and Emmett before responding. "I had to sedate Jacob because of his neurotic behaviour."

"What!" Rachel screamed outraged. "Where's my baby brother?" Paul was holding Rachel back by her waist.

"Edward left three weeks ago and Jacob wasn't eating or sleeping. He doesn't sleep yet he has terrible nightmares. I don't understand. It just doesn't make sense to me either. We've tried everything to get him out of his catatonic state." Carlisle said agonized. It hurt him to see his newly adoptive son in so much pain.

"Well where did Edward go?" Quil demanded not truly believing what he was hearing.

"I don't know." Carlisle said as trying to remain calm. "Edward came to the whole family in the middle of the night and said he needed to get away for Jacob's sake. He did say where he was going or for how long he just said that he didn't want us to interfere and made Alice promise not to look out for him."

"It's the imprint," Sam said thoughtfully. "His wolf cannot be away from the imprint for too long or else it becomes painful for the shifter."

"So what do we do?" Seth said not liking this situation.

"Well, if the wolf within him is restless and needs the imprint then the only thing we can do is occupy the wolf. I can make him run patrols become more active in the pack. He didn't seem so bad when he was around us the other day," Sam reasoned. He had thought long and hard about ways to save his brother.

"What if it doesn't work?" Rachel asked in doubt. "What if it only makes it worse?"

"Well if he's feeling this bad imagine what Edward is feeling," Sam said "He'll have to come back. But in the mean time we occupy the wolf."

"Does that mean your officially putting aside your prejudice behaviour and accepting Jacob into the pack?" Leah asked sceptically.

"Yes," Sam said sternly.

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

Sam felt almost insulted that Carlisle was thanking him for saving _his _brother. Of course he would help his fellow wolf. Resisting the urge to snort Sam just nodded. He wondered what it was that made him turn his mood around so quickly. Maybe it was because the leech was gone. Sam knew that even though he's been harder than he should on Jacob in reality he was scared for him. Jacob was like a son to Sam and if Jacob was hurting then the whole pack was hurting.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked quietly. Carlisle nodded and brought him to Jacob's room. He couldn't help but turn his nose up slightly at the stench. Walking over to the bed his heart started to sting as he saw Jacob mumbling quietly to himself in his sleep. Carlisle left leaving him alone with Jacob in hopes that they could rekindle their friendship.

Sam looked down on Jacob with pity in his eyes. By rejecting Jacob he thought he was doing what was expected of him. The counsel was ready to strip Jacob of his claim to Alpha but Sam asked them not to in hopes that Jacob would return to them. Sensing somebody in the room Jacob awoke with a start.

"What-what the fuck are you doing here!" Jacob roared disorientated.

"Calm down," Sam said trying to sooth him.

"No, get the fuck out, now!" Jacob snarled absolutely livid with Sam.

"Jacob, here me out please," Sam pleaded, when Jacob didn't say anything he continued. "I know my behavior has been unforgivable. You have every right to hate me but I need you to know that once you are feeling better you _will _patrol with your brothers." He offered Jacob an apologetic look before turning around and walking out.

Thinking it was all just a horrible dream Jacob fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Jacob woke up Sam made him phase and run patrol with the pack in order to help get his strength back. At first Jacob didn't want to because he knew that if he patrolled with them they would know every single one of his thoughts about Edward.

Sam assured him that they didn't care and everything would be fine. The pack gave Jacob their strength and he was coming stronger with their help. In order to stay healthy he had to phase regularly or he would go into a catatonic state. Phasing regularly he felt like he had his family back in a way. He tried his best not to think about Edward when he was on patrol so nobody felt uncomfortable around him.

_This blows. _Paul whined.

_I know. I hate nights like these. There's never anything to do on dead nights._ Jared thought.

_It's not so bad._ Seth said always so optimistic.

_Shut up, Seth _Quil said utterly annoyed that Seth would find joy in the most repetitive things.

_Hey, Jake pack meeting at Emily's are you coming? _Embry asked.

_I'm not sure if I'm even considered a member of the pack. Sam just told me to phase when I have patrol. _Jacob said.

_Awe, come on you know he wants you there. _Quil said.

_Yeah, Jake just come!_ Seth said.

_I don't know…I guess I could call him and see. _Jacob said still unsure.

_Psh, you know he doesn't care. _Embry snorted.

_Fuck off and let me patrol loser_ Jacob quipped.

After their patrol they all made their way towards the Sam's house for the pack meeting. Surprisingly Bella was there. She and Jacob had been spending a little bit of time together only this time the roles seemed to be reversed. Bella had felt awful when she went to the Cullen's and heard that Edward had left. She knew what it felt like to have that done to her and wanted to assist Jacob anyway she could.

"Jacob," Sam said nodding his head towards him. He was happy that Jacob decided to come to the pack meeting.

"I hope that it's okay that I'm here," Jacob said unsure if he was welcome anymore.

"Yeah, its fine" Sam said waving his hand dismissively.

Quil patted Jacob on the shoulder before making his way towards the couch. It was still strange to him how now that Edward was gone everyone accepted him more.

"Alright, let's get started," Sam said raising his voice. "There have been reports of massive killings in Seattle and more boys are starting to shift."

"Yeah, Collin and Brady" Seth said.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Paul snarled.

"This shit really can't be happening again," Embry added.

"Will you shut the hell up and let him finish?" Leah yelled.

"Right after you bitch," Paul said.

"How about I rip you a new ass hole?" Leah growled.

"Awe, Leah, when are you going to let me release some of that sexual tension?" Paul said wiggling his eyebrows.

"When hell freezes over," Leah said.

"That's not what you were saying last night," Paul said laughing.

"Too many freaks not enough circuses," Jared mumbled.

"Paul, shut up… Okay, we need to keep a look out that means more patrols for everyone, now that Jacob is here the patrols won't be as heavy," Sam said smiling then he turn to Jacob and patted in on the shoulder. "Welcome back."

Jacob honestly didn't know what to say. He had wanted to be a part of the pack for a long time because of his love for Edward he thought he would never see the day when Sam would welcome him back. He smiled at Sam truly happy that he was being accepted. After everyone welcomed Jacob back Sam continued to schedule new patrols for everybody.

"Hey," Bella said coming to stand next to Jacob when the meeting was over.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said smiling at her.

"Are you busy tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to do something"

"No, I'm not busy at all. How about I come over after lunch?"

"Alright, see you then." Bella said grinning.

* * *

The depression was hitting Jacob full force and he debated whether or not he should bother getting out of bed. But he wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction of making him behave like the living dead. He forced himself out of bed and went to Bella's house. He knocked on the door hoping that Bella would answer instead of Charlie. He didn't know if Charlie hated him but he figured since Billy did Charlie might feel the same. After all he did cheat on his daughter.

"Jacob," Charlie said opening the door. He nodded politely at Charlie before entering the house.

"Hey, Jake" Bella said coming down the stairs somehow she managed to trip on air and came flying down the stairs. Jacob caught her before she could hurt herself or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey, Bells" Jacob said smiling he had missed the way Bella would nearly kill herself just by doing daily activities. Bella smiled blushing because she was still in Jacob's arms. "I see you still have two left feet"

"Oh, shut up" Bella mumbled as Jacob set her on her feet. Charlie excused himself not truly wanting to interrupt their time together.

"What do you want to do today?" Jacob asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the diner in Forks," Bella said.

"Uh, yeah, sure, sure" Jacob said indifferently. Fifteen minutes later they sat cosily in the Fork's diner waiting for our food.

"How's business Jake?" Bella said striking up a conversation.

"Business is good. I've been trying to occupy my time. Not trying to think about…_him_," Jacob said quietly. Bella place her hand on his as a sign of support and comfort. Jacob smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently thanking her for the support.

"It'll be okay," Bella soothed.

"So…How's the love life Bells?" Jacob asked changing the subject.

"Oh, umm, I don't necessarily have one." Bella said blushing lightly.

"What do you mean? There's no special someone in your life?" Jacob asked curiously.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Well, the only person I ever _loved _was Edward…" Bella said shyly. Hearing that Jacob stiffened, it had been four years surely she would be able to get over him. Not wanting Bella to elaborate he merely nodded.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress said speaking only to Jacob.

"I'll have steak-medium rare, a salad with ranch on the side, fries with sea salt and breadsticks for an appetizer," Bella said tossing her menu at the waitress.

"And you sir?" She asked.

"I'll just have a salad too," Jacob said. A salad was all he could stomach today.

"If there is anything you need-_anything,_ come to me directly," The waitress said lowering her voice. Jacob just stared at her unsure of how he should respond.

"Jezz, some people are shameless," Bella said after the waitress walked away. Jacob merely shrugged this happened to him wherever he went. They sat for a few minutes in silence neither of them knowing what to say to each other.

"How's school?" Jacob blurted out.

"School? Oh no, I'm not in college. Umm, after you and Edward left I dropped out…I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was just too depressed to go to school anymore. Plus it's really hard when you lose your best friend and the love of your life all in the same day…." Bella said nonchalantly. She had forgiven them for hurting her but that still didn't mean she'd forget it.

"Bells, I really am sorry,-"

"No, it's fine. I have already forgiven you," Bella said offering a weak smile. Their food came around and they chatted nicely about work and family. Jacob had nearly forgotten how easy it was with Bella, he thought that maybe in another life he could have loved her romantically. After lunch they made plans to hangout the next day in order to keep Jacob occupied.

* * *

_4 weeks later…_

Four fucking weeks had pass and still no word from Edward. Jacob was literally going insane. He thought he saw Edward the other day when he was on patrol. His mind was playing ugly tricks on him. He dragged his legs over to the beach for that blasted bonfire he thought he escaped last time. Emily suggested that they had another one in order to welcome Jacob back into the pack.

"Hey!" Seth said waving him over to everybody. The pack and there imprints were all huddled around a raging fire talking and eating. Jacob felt like the walking dead. Without Edward everything was meaningless to him. Now that he had patrol the wolf was occupied for now but Jacob didn't know how long he could keep without ripping his hair out of his roots.

When he walked over to them he didn't bother smile or waving he just plumed himself on a log and stared off into space. Physically he was exhausted because he hadn't slept in weeks. Weary his eyes were red rimed due to body exertion.

"Jake man! What's up?" Seth said bouncing over to him.

"Nothing," Jacob mumbled.

"Well, hey, why don't you have a hot dog?" Seth pushed trying to get his friend to be lively.

"Not hungry," Jacob said his voice dragging with fatigue.

"Well, how about you-"

"Give it a rest Seth!" Embry said coming over with Quil to side beside Jacob.

"Don't you have somebody else's ass to kiss, pup?" Quil said rudely. Seth glared at them before storming away.

"Jesus, you're like dead on your feet Jake…" Embry said quietly he was concerned about his friend and disturbed that Edward would just take off and leave him.

"Yeah, you look worst than Michael Jackson did in _Ghost_," Quil said his tone matching Embry's.

"I'm just a little tired." Jacob said waving it off with his hand.

"Bullshit," Jared mumbled across from them on another log. Kim sat beside him looking extremely smug. Jacob turned to glare at him. He had been making snarky comments ever since he rejoined the pack.

"Problem, Jared?" Jacob said agitated.

"Nothing at all, Black," Jared said. "I was just saying out loud what everybody was thinking,"

"Which is?" Jacob said through clench teeth.

"We all know that it's shit for you, don't fucking down play it" Jared said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jacob barked.

"It means the bloodsucker stayed true to his word and fucked you up," Jared growled.

"I know you've devoted yourself to promote ignorance," Jacob snarled "But as you can see nobody really gives a shit about what you have to say,"

"Jared, back off" Sam said in a warning voice.

"No, he should know, vampires are not to be trusted, I know you don't have any control because of the fucking imprint but damn, you knew this would happen from the beginning."Jared said boldly.

If this is what they all thought of him then so be it. He wasn't going to run and hid his relationship with Edward. Jacob started to shake violently he could almost hear his muscles stretching and his body cracking as he got ready to phase and attack his brother.

**

* * *

Jared *Shakes her head***

**Nine reviews people!**

**Now that Edward is gone everyone is accepting Jacob, tell me your thoughts on that!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned."

_-Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta_

* * *

"You _will _not speak to him like that," Sam said in his Alpha voice. "Jacob, do _not _phase here,"

The tremors subsided and he finally calmed down. Snorting loudly Jared turned his attention back to Kim. Jacob thought his heart was going to explode in his chest. He gripped his chest in hopes to abate his pain. Jacob didn't even know why the hell he was here anyway. Nobody fucking respected him or wanted him in the pack.

Then he remembered something, him being back in the pack meant he got his old position back as beta. Vaguely he remembered Sam making Jared his beta in Jacob's absents and now he was back Jared got demoted. Jacob started laughing loudly. Embry and Quil sat right beside him looking at him like he was a maniac.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked wanting to be in on the joke.

Jacob stood up and walked away from everyone at the bonfire still laughing.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Jacob sat at the edge of his bed staring off into space. He hadn't move from the spot in three days. His eyes were strained and red rimed as he forced himself to stay awake. The Cullen's did know what to do. The patrolling had help Jacob but only for a short period of time. After two weeks of patrol and being welcome back into the pack Jacob subconsciously started to slip away.

It began with the hallucinations of seeing Edward in the forest, and then he began to see Edward everywhere he went. Paranoid all the time Jacob thought he was being followed. If it wasn't for the supernatural imprint Carlisle would have put him in a mental institution.

Alice popped her tiny head into Edward's room for the sixth time that day. The whole family had taken turns in trying to get Jacob to come back to them.

"Jake?" Alice whispered. She came towards him unsure if he would lash out like he did last time. Standing in front of him she couldn't help but turn away from his somnolent face. His normally beautiful russet skin had turned a shade unnaturally white. He shivered as if he were freezing his arms were wrapped around himself just to keep warm.

Although he had blankets on him he still shook. He had lost a tremendous amount of weight making his once full lips thin into an ugly line across his face.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked placing a cold hand on his body.

"I live in torture everyday thinking of these moments with him in my arms, feeling his touch and his scent. There is a burning in me I feel on fire, and there's guilt I can't solidify." Jacob mumbled so slow Alice wasn't sure she heard him.

"Jake, please eat something," Alice begged. If he continued like this he wouldn't last much longer.

"Why did he leave?" Jake said addressing her for the first time in weeks.

"I-" Alice said but hesitated. She had a vision a week before Edward left that he would leave Jacob. Of course he had seen it in her thoughts. She was sick of hiding the truth from Jacob and everybody else for that matter. Jacob was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I-I had a vision," Alice stammered afraid of Jacob's reaction. "That, Victoria could be stopped if Edward could somehow get close enough to her to kill her…But the only way to get close to her is to…" Alice's gut wrenched as she thought about how she was going to crush his world.

She never ever wanted to hurt him and she hadn't believed Edward would actually go through with the plan, but then again he would do anything for Jacob. It was better he heard it from her then from Edward when he returned.

"What?" Jacob said impatiently.

"Seduce her" Alice whispered. Big fat tears rolled down Jacob's face as he took in her words. By the look on Alice's face it was clear there was more.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob, but he made me promise. He made me swear to never tell you-"

"The vision," Jacob interrupted coldly. "What happened in the vision?"

"In the vision Edward seduces her and-" Alice started choking on her own words. She couldn't do it anymore. There was so much guilt it made her sick.

"He sleeps with her. Right after he is able to slit her throat. But-" She swallowed hard. "Edward's not here so I can't tell him that the vision has changed. Although, Edward has killed James, Victoria has always had a thing for him, she just wanted him to feel what she was feeling so that's why she's going after Bella. Victoria made Riley and he is creating the army for her. They are a couple and even when Edward seduces her in the vision he is caught by Riley."

Jacob's heart clenched painfully. Edward was fucking somebody else to save his life not knowing that it would all be in vain. Whirling Alice started to blur as Jacob's mind, body and soul couldn't comprehend what was happening.

The thought alone killed Jacob. He couldn't even picture it-he wouldn't. Shakily he stood up and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Blood sputtered out of his mouth and spattered everywhere staining the bleach white tiles.

"Carlisle," Alice yelled frantically she ran over to help Jacob but he didn't stop throwing up blood. By the time Carlisle and the family came into the room Alice was drenched.

Jacob started convulsing on the floor, his mind was no longer there, and eyes rolling back into his head exposing the white as his body shook dangerously.

"Shit, I don't know-what-I-he" Alice could barely form a sentence. Jasper took her by the hand and dragged her out of the room.

"We need to stabilize him," Carlisle said trying to get Jacob's massive form to stop trembling. He took out a needle and injected the drug into Jacob's neck in order to sedate him again. That calmed him down but he was still shaking lightly. Blood trickled down his nose and ears as his body quivered lightly and his heart slammed against his chest.

"Let's get him to the bed," Carlisle said. Emmett helped pick up Jacob and laid him on Edward's bed. Esme gently held his hand ready to be there when he woke up.

* * *

The next day Jacob woke up bewildered and dizzy. His body ached and his chest was in so much pain it hurt to breathe. He didn't want to think about what happened last night. He couldn't.

Wrenching pain flowed through his body as he realized that everything that Alice said might have been true. When it came to Jacob's safety there was no limit to what Edward would do. He would sell his soul to the devil if he thought it would keep Jacob alive.

Mechanically changing, showering and getting dressed Jacob stormed downstairs. He hadn't moved from Edward's room in three days so walking seemed foreign to him. His legs wobbled and were unsteady as he made his way into the living room.

"Jake, glad to see you're awake, I was just coming up with some food," Esme said greeting him with a plate of food.

"Where's Alice?" Jacob barked ignoring the food.

"She went hunting, the whole family went," Esme said hurt by Jacob's words. Stamping out of there he jumped into his car swerving around the corner as he made his way to La Push.

Jacob couldn't ignore the thoughts that kept telling him wasn't good enough for Edward because if he was Edward wouldn't have been so willing to cheat on him with the red headed bitch. Everything he did was never enough for Edward. He was never enough.

Infuriated he stepped on the gas his engine roaring to life as it sped down the road. His whole life was fucked up. His dad hated him with a passion and even though he was accepted back into the pack he would still be an outsider. Edward had torn up his world letting have a taste of what life would have been like with a vampire.

Jacob had been able to have a glimpse of the sweetness of love mixed with superficial things. He had prided himself in his relationship with Edward. Not only because of his social status but because Edward was everything this crummy town didn't have to offer. Leaving with Edward had given Jacob a chance at a life-a real life that had nothing to do with traditions and the supernatural. A life filled with irrevocable and now chased love.

He was a true rags to riches story, but now that Edward was gone he was back to being nothing. Jacob's heart sank at the thought of it.

There will never come a day when Jacob would want or need to live without Edward. Forever was the promise in their hearts and more and more Jacob wondered where Edward was. He began to wonder if this was all worth it. Pulling up to his old house Jacob felt a rush of culpability course through him. He had been avoiding Sam and all the other members of the pack because he didn't want them to see him like this.

Desperate Jacob needed to ask his father about their old legends in order to find some hope in the situation they were in. He still hadn't told Sam about the army that was coming but he just couldn't bring himself to think about it knowing that it could possibly mean his death.

Jacob didn't feel at home here anymore so when he approached the door he actually considered knocking knowing he had a key. The humour of it was dry because it would seem strange to anyone else if they saw Jacob knocking on his own house. He used his key anyway just in case he got questioned on it. Thinking he would see Rachel or Rebecca, Jacob sauntered into the house.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Billy snarled. He was in awe at the audacity of his son to just come into _his _house whenever he felt like it. Jacob flinched when Billy spoke his words slicing him in pieces.

"I-I needed to speak with you," Jacob stammered.

"Did you come to borrow some of your sisters clothing too?" Billy sneered.

"No," Jacob mumbled quietly. He was never going to be able to say what he needed to say when his father kept making comments like that.

"Spit it out, what's a matter with your mouth too stretched from sucking dick?" Billy said mockingly.

"Dad-" Jacob begged again.

"You know, I heard why that Cullen boy left, Sam told me, I guess it's safe to say we had a good laugh about it. I mean look at you, your pathetic, mopping around waiting for him to come back" Billy snorted. "It's a damn shame,"

Jacob's fist clenched and his eyes turned black as he glared at his father.

"Quit it," Jacob warned in a low voice.

"That's not even the worst of it," Billy continued ignoring Jacob's warning. "He took you from everybody you know, alienated you purposefully, so that when he left he knew you would have no-one. You could have settled down with Bella, lords knows she had a thing for you, but oh, no you had to imprint on a fucking vampire-"

"Stop it," Jacob growled.

"You need to know that you were shit before him and you'll be shit after him. You're a disgrace to all werewolves, an insult to Ephraim himself, I bet your mother is turning in her grave…"

Jacob downed Billy's voice out fighting-and fighting hard-the urge not to phase and rip his fucking head off.

"Now, get the hell out of my sight before you pollute my air. I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Billy screamed.

Jacob turned to leave but then stopped. Sanity dispersed from his mind and uncontrollable rage took over. He was sick and tired of being told he was nothing by the people he counted on. A slow twisted smile appeared on Jacob's face as he turned to face Billy.

"Didn't you hear me! I said get out-" Billy yelled.

"You're right, I am fucking a vampire," Jacob said taking a step towards him.

"Boy, if you don't get out of here right now, I'll-"

"I take it up the ass while he gives it to me just the way I like it, _hard_ and _fast_," Jacob stalked closer to him. Billy paled not truly wanting to hear about it, his stomach twisted in disgust.

"Get out," Billy whispered forcefully leaning away from Jacob in his chair.

"He calls me his bitch as he claims me, and when I suck his cock I swallow him _whole _letting him-begging him to cum in my mouth," Jacob was now standing a foot away from Billy's wheelchair. "Then I lap up all of his sweet juices in my mouth,"

Billy's throat went dry as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man before him truly wasn't his son at all. The Jacob he knew would never disrespect him like that. It frightened him to think about this new Jacob and made him miss his old son terribly.

"What have you done with my son?" Billy whispered truly heartbroken.

Infuriated Jacob bared his teeth and hiss violently at Billy. He grabbed hold of the wheelchair and sent it flying into the wall. The wheelchair flew back into the wall making Billy's head crashed into it. Shocked and appalled he stared wide eyed at Jacob.

"Your son is right here! I've always fucking been here you arrogant old man!" Jacob roared. "How dare you judge me, your only _son_, I've cooked and cleaned for you all my life! Even when I was a boy _I _was taking care of _you._ I was fucking there when nobody else was!" Jacob was so angry he tipped over the couch sending it flying into the kitchen.

"I hate the piece of shit house, always reminding me of how I'm not good enough," Jacob screamed. There was a steal bat conveniently lying near the fridge. Spotting it Jacob picked it up and started trashing the T.V.

"Jacob! Stop," Billy yelled but Jacob was deaf to him.

With one swing Jacob smashed their living room wooden table in the splinters. Billy somehow managed to roll himself into his room and call Sam for help.

"Come on, stop me old man," Jacob exclaimed smashing all the dishes that were sitting in the sink.

"That's it! I'm going to tear apart this whole fucking place until you try and stop me!" Jacob taunted.

Billy watched in horror as Jacob literally tore apart the fridge with his bare hands ripping the door off and throwing in into the living room. Food splattered everywhere and broken glass was scattered dangerously around the room.

* * *

Outside of the Black's house the pack had phased back to their human forms listening to the sound of dishes breaking and wild grunts. They all looked at each other questionably as Rachel and Rebecca pulled up in front of the house in their car.

"Oh, my, god," Rachel gasped as the T.V came flying through the window and into the dirt in front of them.

"Dad," Rebecca yelled and tried to run into the house but Leah caught her by her waist.

"Keep them here," Sam barked at Leah. He nodded to Seth, Quil, Paul, Jared and Embry to cautiously entre the house with him. As soon as he came into the front door a flying plate nearly hit him in the face. The place was a disaster the fridge was somehow in the living with the couch turned upside down. There was a massive hole in the wall the size of Texas. Food, broken dishes and glass covered the floor.

"Shit," Quil mumbled as he took in the scene before him.

They all walked into the kitchen and were not prepared for what they saw. Jacob was ripping the cupboards literally out of the wall his hands were blood from the wood splinters. He sniffed loudly and whipped his head around to face them. He was panting wildly his was hair sticking up in different directions. Purple circles surrounded his now pitch black and red rimmed eyes his skin clung to his face defining his cheek bones. Sam was aghast at the sight of how sick Jacob looked. He looked like he went to hell and came back.

"Jake," Sam said cautiously, "Come on," Sam stepped closer to him but he pick up the bat and violently smashed it against some glass cups that were still in the cupboards.

"Jacob, why are you doing this?" Sam yelled horrified taking another step forward.

"Because I want to," Jacob snarled swinging his bat aimlessly and breaking dishes in the cupboards. "Don't you come any closer or I'll smack you upside the head," Jacob threatened pointing the bat at him. "You're not going to touch me."

"Okay, okay," Sam said backing away trying not to aggravate him. "What I can do? Tell me what you really want,"

"I want you to hate me," Jacob growled.

"You want me to hate you? Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Because I hate myself," Jacob said dropping the bat on the ground. The rage was fading and all that was left was a broken hearted boy. He felt something wet on his cheek and turned his face away from Sam. Dogging all the broken glass Sam calmly took a few more steps towards Jacob closing the distance between them.

Vigilantly he put his hands on Jacob's massive shoulders. Sam gripped his shoulder and told him with his eyes that he was going to be there for him. The pack watched silently not knowing what to do. They had never seen Jacob in so much pain. Jacob fisted Sam's shirt really just wanted to beat the shit out of him but holding back. Jacob turned his head to look into Sam's eyes and then it came. The long awaited breakdown.

"He's-" Jacob whispered clenching his teeth together not wanting to tell Sam but needing to tell someone. He gripped Sam's shirt tighter. Sam nodded his head urging Jacob to continue. Jacob shook his head back and forth having an internal conflict with himself. But the tears wouldn't stop they kept coming.

"He's-" Jacob swallowed hard and closed his eyes briefly. "He's fucking somebody else, Sam. I'm not good enough. I'm not _enough_."

Finally he broke down. Sam held him as he sobbed ferociously making his whole body shake.

"It's alright," Sam said patting Jacob's head. "It's alright."

* * *

Paul motioned for the rest of the pack to follow him outside so that Sam and Jacob could have some alone time. He was livid with the whole situation. Of course he knew that vampires weren't meant to be trusted but still he couldn't wrap his head around why Edward would cheat on Jacob.

"What happened?" Rachel said coming to give him a hug. "Is dad okay?"

"He's fine, in his room." Paul said sadly.

"What happened?" Rachel pushed.

"It's Jacob, Edward, umm," Paul sighed heavily, "He found out Edward was cheating on him,"

"Oh, no," Rachel said bringing her hand to her mouth. "What about the imprint?"

"I don't know the details I just know that's what happened." Paul said.

"Fucking bloodsuckers," Embry snarled angrily.

"How is he?" Rebecca asked knowing that he must be torn up about the whole situation.

"He's a mess, won't eat or sleep, Sam's with him now," Seth said.

"This is some bullshit. Couldn't they have stopped him from cheating? The psychic leech, she must have seen something." Quil said fuming.

"Even if she did it's not like they can stop him, plus the imprinter is whatever the imprintee needs." Leah said irate.

Sam came out of the house his shirt soaked absolutely infuriated with the Cullen's, specifically Edward Cullen. They approached him asking him with their eyes what happened to Jacob.

"He's in his room, sleeping. Billy insisted he stay until he was strong enough to walk" Sam sighed heavily. "He's exhausted."

"Is he going to be alright?" Leah asked.

"I don't know…This is some heavy shit. It's not like he can live without Cullen. But, god, damn..." Sam said gnashing his teeth. "How could he even do something so fucked up? How could he hurt Jacob like that? It doesn't make sense!"

"What do we do about, umm, the house?" Rachel asked.

"Here," Sam said giving Rachel a credit card. "Jacob offered to pay for everything and we called the Cullen's so they can help clean up, the house should be back to normal in a few hours or so"

"I don't want their help," Rebecca spat.

"Yeah, we don't need them. We can fix it ourselves," Seth said. Sam sighed again and went back inside to call the Cullen's. Man this was going to be a long day he thought.

Jacob woke up groggy his mind was whirling. His eyes were puffy and his lips creaked from dehydration. With all his might Jacob wished he was dead. The pain erupted from his chest making breathing nearly impossible. He began to cruse the day he imprinted on Edward. But he loved him so fucking much there was nothing he could do.

Sitting on the bed Jacob put his head in his hands wishing all his feelings were gone. He wanted so badly just to put Edward out of his mind and never think about him. Edward was his first everything.

* * *

_Flashback _

Edward sat at his piano playing a song he had just composed while Jacob sat on the couch reading a tattered copy of Life of Pi by Yann Martel. He grimaced occasionally from the graphic context in the book.

"Why do you always read that book?" Edward asked. He had stopped playing so that he could look at Jacob. Smiling Edward loved just how cute he looked with his glasses.

"I don't know, just the animals that Pi meets are so descriptive, I just like it," Jacob said glancing at Edward.

"You are full of surprises, you really are," Edward said coming to sit beside him taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. He leaned over to kiss Jacob's full lips being enthralled by the softness of it. Jacob began to deepen the kiss by running his tongue a long Edward's lower lips asking for an entrance. Edward complied and heatedly Jacob slid his tongue into his mouth wanting to consume him. Edward pulled away but kept his face close to Jacob's.

"You taste so good," Edward breathed.

Jacob just chuckled at Edward's comment that's when Edward turned serious. He pulled further away from Jacob not sure how he should tell him.

"You know, at first when you told me about the imprint I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I didn't want it. I didn't want you. Bella was my heart and soul. But now," Edward said looking into Jacob's black orbs. "I know it's not just the imprint."

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked confused.

"I'm saying that-" Edward suddenly feared rejection. What if Jacob didn't feel the same way? "I used to follow you. I watched you even when we didn't hangout. Even when I was with Bella I felt nothing but desire for you, only you," he paused. "It will always be you." He finished in a strong sure voice.

He looked deep in Jacob eyes never being so sure of anything in his whole entire existence.

"I love you."

_End flashback_

* * *

Tears fell heavily from his eyes as he remembered how much Edward had loved him back then. And now everything was different. The door creaked open and Bella slipped into the room. Whipping his tears away Jacob turned to look at her.

"Sorry, your sister called me. She said you could use a friend." She said coming over to sit beside him. Taking his hand she couldn't help but enjoy the heat that nearly burned her skin. Jacob didn't speak he just stared off into space taking pleasure in her company.

"Do you remember when I first came to you with motorcycles and you thought I was out of my mind?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," He crocked not sure where she was going with this.

"Well I never told you this, but I was doing it so that I could hear Edward's voice," Bella said quietly. "I wanted to be near him so badly that I endangered myself in order to hear his voice,"

Jacob frowned. He had no clue as to how this story had any significance.

"I thought if I did it he would come back to me…But of course we know how that didn't happen." Bella said smiling. "Edward loves you so no matter what he did just keep that in mind."

Jacob was ready to deny it but their conversation was cut short when Rachel stuck her head in and asked them to come for dinner. He didn't think he could stay for dinner knowing that Billy would be there so he grabbed his keys ready to go home.

As soon as Jacob came out of the room he was shocked to see the place was absolutely clean and new furniture replaced the old ones. He figured the Cullen's helped to clean up the mess. Walking into the kitchen he figured he get his credit card back but stopped dead when the whole pack and their imprints were seated around a feast.

"Jake, come eat and don't say you're not hungry!" Rachel demanded pulling his towards the table.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, you're our brother and we _all _love you." Rachel gestured to everyone at the table.

"Yeah, come on I'm hungry!" Quil whined making everyone laugh. Jacob offered them all a small smile before sitting down. Rebecca placed a mountain of food in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

"Thanks," He said as he eyed the food. Jacob wasn't at all hungry but he knew he should eat just because if he didn't he would probably collapse.

Conversation was flowing nicely and even Billy was being manageable. He hadn't said anything rude to Jacob all night. It was probably because Rachel had threatened him Jacob thought. Eating his food Jacob pretended to listen to all the conversations swarming around him but all he could really think about was Edward and how much he wished he didn't love him.

* * *

**Drama! :( Poor Jacob.**

**I might do Eddie's POV next chappie but I'm not sure. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"Love the life you live, and live the life you love"

_-Bob Marley_

* * *

Jacob sat in his room with his head in his hands. Once again his heart was burning for the one person he needed. He couldn't help but feel resentment towards Edward for putting him in this position. Edward was causing him to wallow in self pity and guilt. He wasn't sure if he had crossed the thin line between love and hate but he was pretty sure he was close.

* * *

_Three months and I'm still sober__  
__Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers__  
__But I know it's never really over_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel growled at Alice and Jasper who had come to their house to visit Jacob. Rachel was irate at their audacity to show up at her house after everything they put Jacob through.

"We came to see Jacob," Alice said in a strong voice. To her Jacob was still their family it didn't matter if Edward was around or not.

Rachel was standing on her porch so that she was looking down on them. She folded her arms across her chest glaring at the pixie and her emo boyfriend. Leah strolled out of the house over hearing their fight and came to stand beside Rachel with a mocking grin on her face.

"That's not going to happen," Leah said smiling.

Both Leah and Rachel were known around La Push to be tyrants, they had openly welcomed it. Both of them stared at the Cullen's with matching scowls on their faces.

"Would it be too much to ask to have a few words with him?" Jasper asked gently sensing the hostility rolling off of them.

"Yes," Rachel hissed furiously, "Last time you leeches had a 'few words with him' he tore up my fucking house!"

"We apologize, but it really is important that we speak with Jacob," Alice said calmly.

"If this has anything to do with Edward he doesn't want to hear it," Leah chimed in. "If it's pack business talk to me about it,"

"Look, I understand if you think you are protecting him and all that jazz but if you could please tell him we are here that would be great," Alice said her voice gathering edge to it.

"What part of he doesn't want to see you do you not understand leech?" Leah snarled.

"He hasn't said that you are telling me that. For all I know you could be lying. So if you could please tell him we are here." Alice said intolerantly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Leah accused taking a step forward. She was getting ready to phase and rip the bitch is head off.

"Hell no, you leeches ripped him a part and left him for dead. Now I suggest you get the fuck off my property before I have Leah throw you off it," Rachel growled.

Alice and Jasper shared a look before turning around and leaving.

"Fucking bloodsuckers," Leah said shaking her head and returning back towards the house.

* * *

_Flashback _

Jacob ran his hand through his unruly hair. He leaned against his motorcycle in Fork's high school parking lot waiting to catch a glimpse of Edward. Absentmindedly he ran his hand over his grease stained faded light blue jeans. He folded his massive arms over his rippled chest intimidating the students walking past him. Jacob's eyes narrowed as he saw a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot.

Bella stepped out of the passenger seat of the car her face lighting up as she glanced at Edward. With his windswept hair and golden brown orbs he scanned the parking lot before picking up Jacob's scent. He shoved his hands into his pockets agitated at Jacob's boldness to show up at their school. Unaware of Jacob's presences Bella pulled Edward into an embrace.

Jacob started seeing red. He wanted to break every single bone in Bella's body so that she wouldn't be able to hug Edward like that again. He watched as the lovely couple walked hand in hand towards him and he couldn't help but let a scowl form on his face. Jacob wanted to claim Edward right then and there but knew he couldn't because of all the bystanders.

Looking around cautiously Bella planted a heated kiss on Edward's mouth. Infuriated Jacob felt like his heart was about to explode as he watched their lips dance together. Edward made no attempt to break the kiss and that only enraged him further.

Forgetting why he came there Jacob jumped on his motorcycle and tore through the parking lot leaving a trail of dust and smoke behind him. How could Edward be so callous with his feelings? Did he not know how hard it was for Jacob to not want to rip out Bella's throat every time he saw them together?

His mind was swirling with thoughts and feelings that he had no control over. What if Edward didn't want him as an imprint anymore?

That thought alone tore him to shreds as he began to imagine his life without Edward in it even as a friend. Just a few months ago they had officially began seeing each other romantically and Jacob wasn't willing to ever give that up. He rode his motorcycle towards a cabin deep in the woods wanting to clear his head.

"Why were you there?" A husky voice said once Jacob cut the engine. He knew Edward would be there waiting for him but his sweet voice still caught him off guard.

"You already know why I was there Edward," Jacob said annoyed. He got off his bike and made his way into the cabin.

The cabin itself was a gift from Esme to Edward hoping that he would find the right girl and settle down with her. Originally it was for Edward and Bella but he had never found the time to bring her here plus it was his secrete place with Jacob.

Naturally the whole place smelled like pine and was decorated moderately stylish and very cosy. The fridge was stocked with all kinds of food and the closets were stocked with clothes for both of them. Edward spent so much of his time here he rarely went home. Most of the family assumed he spent his time here with Bella and he did nothing to discourage that idea.

"I can't do this anymore," Jacob said stopping in the living room and turning around to face Edward. He couldn't live and watch Edward so happy with Bella. It was more than just breaking his heart, the pain was excruciating. It was devastating to know that in public Bella could call her his and all Jacob had were whispers and promises in the dark.

"I love her, what more do you want to me to do?" Edward said coldly. He wanted to be with Jacob openly but he refused because he was afraid of what his pack might think.

"I don't know. All I know is that I can't do this anymore. When I don't know where you are or always wondering if you're with her it kills me. I can't do it." Jacob said quietly.

"This is what you wanted," Edward said growing angry. Of course he didn't want to be with Bella anymore it would only hurt her in the end.

"I know I _did _want this but now….To see her touch you where I've touched you and kiss you how I've kissed you…It's too much." Jacob said closing his eyes lightly.

"What are you saying?" Edward asked unsure of the point of this conversation. He knew that physically it made Jacob sick to even think about him and Bella.

"I'm saying I can't be with you anymore," Jacob whispered forcefully. "I can't be the one that you see a few hours every day because you need to spend time with _her_. I can't just make love to you and know that when I wake up you won't be there!"

Edward's eyes turned into slits as he took in all of Jacob's words. He was breaking up with him. Well Edward wasn't going to allow him to get out of their relationship so easily.

"I know for a fact you don't mean what you're saying," Edward growled. "I love you and you love me end of story."

"No, Edward. What part of I can't be with you anymore do you not understand!" Jacob snarled growing frustrated.

"The _'can't'_ part!" Edward yelled at him. "Look, I know it's very hard for you believe me I do, but do you think I actually want to kiss Bella? Her lips taste like sand paper to me now."

"It doesn't stop you from kissing them," Jacob seethed.

"You know what? This is bullshit. It's fucking bullshit, okay, and it's getting us nowhere!" Edward screamed.

"Break up with her," Jacob stated testing Edward's love for him.

"What?" Edward asked shocked at his bluntness.

"Do it, tell her you love her but it's not enough,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"You know why, I just can't. She'll be heartbroken and Charlie will kill me."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Then you don't love me" Jacob said sadly.

"I do, babe, I do, but I just need-give me some time please." Edward said taking a step towards Jacob. "We both need time. This is a lot to handle once you tell your pack then I will finally break it off with Bella for good I promise."

Jacob turned his head away and nodded at Edward. He guessed that in many ways he wasn't being fair. Edward had never complained about not being able to be with him in public. Edward placed a light kiss on his cheek before starting on Jacob's dinner.

* * *

The next day Bella called and invited Jacob over to the Cullen's house for dinner. Reluctantly Jacob had agreed. He didn't want to go because he wouldn't be the one who Edward introduced as his partner, that title would belong to Bella. Grinding his teeth together he and Bella drove in silence towards the Cullen's house.

"This means a lot of to me, Jake. I just really want you and Edward to get along." Bella said breaking the silence between them. Jacob grunted a response before exiting the vehicle. The pixie ran out of the house to greet Bella with a hug and a kiss.

"Alice, this is Jacob-"

"Yes, the dog I know," Alice said. Jacob's gut twisted in his stomach as Edward's sister had called him a dog. Is this what they really thought of him? They didn't even know him.

"Alice," Bella scolded her friend. Jacob began to feel like nothing, worse than nothing. "I'm sorry," Bella breathed. The three of them made their way into the house and were greeting by Carlisle and his wife Esme.

"What stinks?" Rosalie said turning up her nose at the sight of the werewolf.

"Rose," Carlisle warned and then turned to smile at them. Jacob had yet to saw three words and he already felt unwelcomed. Deciding to play their game he scowled at her.

"What?" She said innocently "It's not my fault if he stinks,"

"Hey, Rosalie, what do a blond and a beer bottle have in common? They're both empty from the neck up." Jacob said seethed.

Bella and Alice both snickered while Rosalie glared at him. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all came downstairs to greet Jacob casually. Jacob watched with jealous eyes as Edward gave Bella a peck on the lips. He growled softly when the peck took longer than usual.

"Edward, do you want to show our guest around while we prepare dinner?" Emse said breaking the tension in the room.

"Oh, Bella I have to show you this new dress Rosalie and I got," Alice pulled Bella and Rosalie up the stairs into her bedroom leaving Jacob and Edward alone together.

"Would you like a tour?" Edward asked. Jacob nodded never taking his eyes off of Edward. They walked slowly around the house just basking in each other company. When they came upstairs Edward pulled Jacob into his room and locked the door.

They started kissing frantically wanting to tear off each other's clothing. Jacob sighed softly when Edward's mouth found it was to his neck. They hadn't been together in four days because Jacob was busy with the pack and Edward had to entertain Bella.

Honestly Jacob hated the secrecy and the lies but he didn't want to have to deal with the consequences right now. Jacob gasped as Edward bit into his neck leaving a mark. Edward wanted so badly to feel Jacob in his hands.

Slowly Edward started unbuttoning Jacob's pants. Alarmed Jacob grabbed Edward's wrist not wanting to go any further in his house with his whole family and Bella there.

"No," Jacob breathed.

"I want you, so badly," Edward said capturing Jacob luscious ample lips with his own. Thrusting his tongue in his mouth he grew excited at the whimpering noises Jacob was making.

"Edward!" Alice called from downstairs. "I hope you and Jacob haven't killed each other yet!"

Edward broke apart from Jacob panting. He pressed his cold forehead against Jacob's as he made himself to calm down.

"We better go," Jacob said breathlessly. Edward placed one final soft kiss against Jacob's lips basking in the warmth of it.

"You are the only one who has my heart. Don't you ever think otherwise," Edward whispered forcefully. They fixed themselves before coming down the stairs and sitting at the dinner table with the family. Conversation was flowing nicely but Jacob had hardly said anything.

"So how's school Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob doesn't go to school," Bella said answering for him. "He graduated a semester early and just got a scholarship to go to whatever school he wants." She said proudly. Jacob felt somewhat annoyed that Bella would just tell the leeches his business. Edward's jaw dropped. Jacob had neglected to mention all of this to him.

"Oh? That's great. I bet your family is proud. How are your mother and father?" Esme asked.

"My mother is dead." Jacob said evenly. "My dad is stuck in a wheelchair but he's doing fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Emse said sadly.

"So, Jake, what school are you planning to attend next year?" Edward asked trying to keep his voice casual.

"I'm not sure, Eddie." Jacob said giving Edward a lopsided smile.

"Well, maybe you could go to Dartmouth or University of Washington," Edward pushed. He had always wanted to go school with Jacob.

"Yeah, Jake" Bella beamed. "With your grades you could totally get in,"

"I don't think those schools are for me," Jacob said quietly.

"He's right, I'm pretty sure they have a policy about dirty animals." Rosalie said across the table. Her words cut him like a knife. To Edward's family all he would be seen is was dirt.

"Excuse me," Jacob said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said in an angry tone. "That was uncalled for,"

Bella stood up to go after her friend but Edward suggested that he go and get him. Bella nodded unsure if she should let him knowing their bad history together. Edward raced out the house and found Jacob walking down the drive way just about to enter the forest.

"Wait," Edward said standing in front of Jacob blocking his exit. "I'm sorry about Rose she just takes some getting use too,"

"Get the hell out of my way Edward," Jacob growled not in the mood to listen to him.

"No," Edward said firmly. "Not everyone thinks the way she does,"

"Oh, really 'cause when Bella just told you all those things about me I saw your jaw drop. It's bad enough I have everyone around me thinking I'm less than nothing but to have you too...It just puts the icing on the cake now does it?" Jacob said agitated.

"I was surprised that's all. You never say anything about yourself," Edward argued. "Plus, I had to hear that you weren't even in school from Bella."

"It doesn't change the fact that you think I am less than shit," Jacob fumed.

"That's not true and you know it" Edward said angrily.

"Then why did you want me to go to those prodigious schools? So that I can what become like you? Fit in your prefect rich country club world?" Jacob growled.

"I want to help you strive for the best. You can do whatever you want! I just want to be there every step of the way. I don't care what you do as long as I can be a part of it."

"You know having nice things-fancy things it's never going to happen for me." Jacob said sadly.

"I don't give a shit! I really don't." Edward said smiling. "Now get your ass back into the house!"

Jacob debated for a while before following Edward back into the house. They held hands until Edward opened the front door and they reluctantly had to let go.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Jacob walked down a familiar path towards Sam's house. He knew the pack would be there and he desperately needed their help. When Edward had left he had spiralled into a deep depression and he needed help running his business because doing it alone has become impossible for him.

Dragging his feet up in the wooden steps he remembered a time where this place felt like a second home to him. But now it was nothing more than a memory, a foreign land filled with hollow laughter and faded comradeship. Knocking on the door he could hear the pack squabbling over food and the T.V remote.

"Come on in," Sam called. Walking through the house Jacob ran his hand through his chin length hair. He had considered cutting it but decided against it.

"Jake, you don't have to knock," Sam said smiling at his brother. He always felt a surge of pride when Jacob was around him. It made him feel like a father seeing how great his son had become.

"Oh," Jacob said his voice sounding dead. "I came here to ask you guys a favour,"

"Why do you grab some food? We'll talk," Sam said planting a firm hand on Jacob's shoulder and stirring him towards the kitchen. Sam knew Jacob wasn't eating because of the prick Edward but he felt that it was his duty to make sure his brother was healthy.

Jacob nodded to the pack members before sitting down and chewing on a muffin. Food that had once tasted so good to him now repulsed him in every way possible. He just couldn't stomach it anymore. There really didn't seem like a point without Edward around. After forcefully choking down a muffin he turned to Sam ready to talk.

"Whatever you need, we're here for you," Sam said beaming at him.

"Okay, well as you know I run a business in Seattle. I just need some help running it for a while. I don't need just anybody I need people I can trust. It would only be for a week before I let Rosalie take over. I would need the oldest members of the pack because it's not like the pups can do any work around the office. Ever since_ he _left I have been unable to go back to work and there are many things that need to be taken care of." Jacob said.

"I'm in," Embry said. "I can get off work with my vacation time,"

"Yeah, count me in also," Quil said.

"What the hell? I'm on call anyway," Paul said grinning at Jacob.

"Alright, I'm in too," Sam said finally. "If this is what you want. When do we leave?"

* * *

Three hours later Jacob was crammed into an elevator with four of his pack brothers. Their massive bodies made the whole elevator suffocating to Jacob. Before they hit his floor Jacob had broken out into a sweat. It had been three months since he had been to his apartment in Seattle, _their _apartment.

Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder sensing his distress. The doors opened and Jacob led the way to his flat. The mailbox and filled with letters and news papers overflowing. He didn't bother looking at them because some of them were addressed to Edward.

He opened the door and the house was still in perfection condition. Everyone gasped as they entered the house amazed at its vastness. Jacob had called Rosalie earlier so that she could arrange for the two guest rooms to have two more single beds in it.

"Damn," Paul said loudly, "Jakey did good,"

"Is this a fountain of chocolate?" Quil exclaimed pointing to the fountain that was in the middle of kitchen counter. Jacob shrugged and nodded he didn't know how to turn that damn thing off so he just left it.

"Make yourself at home," Jacob said throwing his bag down on the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"This is the ultimate bachelor pad," Embry said looking out towards the balcony.

"Very nice," Sam said coming to sit on a bar stool.

"Are you guy's hungry? Thirsty? The office is closed right now so how about we freshen up for a while then we hit the clubs, does that sound good to you?"

They all sung in agreement. While pouring Sam a drink Jacob noticed a picture sitting on the mantel of Edward and him together. He had almost forgotten how beautiful Edward photographed and began to have a mini heart attack. Speed walking towards the mantel he quickly turned that picture down before he realized that there was another one sitting beside the lamp. He ran around the whole room frantically turning all of the pictures down and stuffing them into draws so that he wouldn't have to look at them.

The others watched him sadly as he tried to rid himself of the pictures of Edward. Without saying another word Jacob grabbed a bottle of whiskey and vodka and walked into the master bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Jacob sat on his bed and took a long swing of the vodka in his hand. He wanted to forget so badly. To have to be reminded of Edward's existence in his own home was beyond agonizing for him. Resting the whisky down on the night table he saw another picture of Edward. In this photograph they shared a passionate kiss both of them enthralled in the moment.

He pulled the picture into his hands and stared at it memorizing the curves of Edward's flawless face. Pain tore through his body and he took another sip of his liquor before he realized that he had drunk the whole thing. Lazily he grabbed the whisky and drowned that down in a matter of seconds.

It was seven o'clock at night and Jacob had yet to return from his room. Sam looked around and saw that everybody was dressed waiting for him. He understood that this might be hard for him but it was best he got out to take his mind off of Edward.

"Maybe one of us should go get him," Embry said worriedly. He had hoped things would get better for his friend.

"Yeah, Sam you go," Paul said gesturing towards the closed door. Sam walked towards the door before it swung open and Jacob stood before them in a button up shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" Jacob asked his voice groggy and dragged with exhaustion.

Before any of them could answer the door bell rang. Jacob walked dizzily towards the door and opened it. Coming through was door was a man the same size as Jacob but he had creamed coloured skin, the palest blue eyes that any of them has ever seen and bleach blonde hair that fell into his eyes.

"Hey, Jake, you haven't been home in a while and when I saw your car I thought I'd come and say hi-" Michael abruptly cut himself off when he realized that Jacob had company.

"Oh, sorry" Michael said lamely.

"It's fine, come in," Jacob said pulling the lean muscular man into the house. Jacob ran his hand over his face he felt like shit. "These are my friends from the reservation, that's Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil."

Michael nodded at them before turning back to look at Jacob.

"You don't look so good, hung over again?" Michael asked making his way to the kitchen to make him some coffee. Sam watched as Michael made his way around Jacob's kitchen as if it was his home.

"Yeah," Jacob said rubbing his forehead. "We were just about to head out,"

"Okay, are you sure cause-"

"I'm fine," Jacob snapped at him. Then he sighed realizing that he was being a jackass. "Do you want to come?"

"I don't want to intrude," Michael said smiling.

"Yes you do, that's why you're here." Jacob quipped grabbing his jacket. He grabbed two sets of keys. "I don't have enough room in the Porsche for everyone so Sam, you can take the BMW, and Michael and I will ride in the Porsche." Jacob said throwing the keys at Sam and heading out of the room.

Music blared as they sat at a private table in the back. Knowing the owner of the Club Jacob was able to get everybody in for free.

"Well guys, it's time to find me a nice lady," Embry said getting up and heading towards the dance floor. Quil, Paul, Sam and Jacob all had imprints so we just sat around talking before ordering drinks.

"Jake, I noticed I didn't see Edward with you," Michael said low in Jacob's ear.

"He's out of town," Jacob lied.

"Oh? Again?" Michael probed.

"Yeah, he's really busy." Jacob said hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Too bad," Michael said. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful native next to him. Openly bisexual he had never really taken such a strong interest in a man before he was usually all about one night stands. But Jacob was truly something else. Ever since he moved next door to him Michael had wanted to claim him as his own.

Deep down he knew Jacob would never leave Edward. He had seen them together and the love radiating off of them was almost infectious. It was like they were one soul sharing two bodies. He wished that Jacob would look at him the way he does at Edward.

* * *

Edward walked down a long corridor that smelled like urine and blood. The stench wasn't the only thing that made Edward stomach turned. Deep within the long hallway he could hear the thoughts of the person he loathed with his life. The one person he was there to kill.

Victoria.

* * *

**More of Eddie's POV next chappie. **

**What do you think about Michael? Is he worth keeping?**

**Let me know please REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"Life is so beautiful that death itself has fallen in love with it,"

_-Yann Martel_

* * *

It had been three months since Edward has been away from Jacob. The pain in his chest intensified as he thought about him. He knew what he had to do the question was could he do it. Internally conflicted he wasn't sure he if could do it. Jacob is his whole world and he could potentially lose him if his plan didn't work. But it was all worth it if it kept Jacob alive. Slowly he walked towards a room and knocked on the door. The walls in the warehouse were grotesque and marred with dents.

"Come in," Riley called. He had picked up Edward's scent a few days ago and figured he was coming to negotiate and plead to keep his precious Bella alive.

"We've been expecting you," Riley said a smile playing on his lips. It would be sweet revenge when Victoria killed them all. Edward nodded not saying anything just reading his thoughts.

Riley went towards Victoria's room and knocked twice before opening the door. Edward held his breath as he entered the room. It smelled worst than the hall but he ignored it and went inside.

"Edward," Victoria purred as she looked at the Adonis before her. She could not deny that having him this close drove her crazy with lust and desire. Edward kept his face cold and emotionless as he spoke.

"I'll give you what you want, if you promise to leave everyone alone," Edward said evenly. Victoria stared at him dumbly. She knew what he was talking about but wanted to make him beg for it.

"Whatever do you mean?" Victoria said faking ignorance.

Edward said nothing he just walked towards her and crushed his lips to hers. Caught off guard she started frantically kissing him back. Edward tried not to vomit in her mouth because she tasted like stale blood and feces to him.

"Do you want me? If you do pull off the attack" Edward breathed against her lips. She smiled and nodded.

"I want your word," Edward hissed.

"Yes, I'll pull of the attack," Victoria breathed.

She kissed him harder shoving her scaly tongue into Edward's mouth. He had never been with a woman besides Bella but they never went all the way. Edward didn't care if he pleased her or not he just wanted to get this over and done with. She started unbuttoning her shirt and Edward held his breath because he could smell her arousal. Wrinkling his nose he started to wish he could have told Jacob to his face how much he loved him.

She brought her lips back to his and she kissed him as if she was dying of thirst and his lips were moist fruit. Edward felt a hand slide down to my boxer shorts as she started to palm him. Quickly she gave up when she realized that he wasn't getting hard. Edward cursed his luck and started picturing Jacob so that he could get an erection.

Disgusted with the feel of her hands he let his mind wander to Jacob and picture him kissing him and touching him like this.

"Touch me," She whispered bring his hands towards her breast. He began to fondle her like he would Jacob. He kissed the valley between her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth sucking it gently. She moaned softly.

She ran her fingers through his hair gripping it lightly as she whimpered softly. Edward tore off the rest of her clothes and pulled her towards the couch. He was going to fuck her then slit her goddamn throat. He slid her jeans off and then his so that they rested on his ankles.

"Slow down, babe," Victoria said wanting to prolong their moment. He ignored her eager to finish the job. He thought of Jacob more so that he was able to get hard for Victoria. He started kissing her neck but had to stop because her skin tasted like dirt to him. He stationed himself in between her legs with her entrance facing him.

His chest started to burn but he tried his best to ignore it and frantically took out his cock and began ramming into her. She cried out and he began fucking her like a wild man. He began to picture Jacob sweet lips, his tight ass and strong jaw line.

Victoria loved every minute of Edward thrusting into her hitting her g-spot. Before she knew it she was screaming. Edward knew Riley was right outside so he clamped his hand down hard on her mouth to keep her from crying out. Edward dug his nails into her face wanting so bad to rip it off but resisted. He pounded into her deeper ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest. Finally he felt her walls clench around him as she cam.

He stopped picturing Jacob and felt himself go ridge inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her neck ready to rip it off when the door busted open. Riley stood in the door way aghast at what he saw. Blindly he charged at Edward but there was a reason he was the fastest out of all of the Cullen's me moved with lightening speed out of the way.

Edward pulled on his pants that rested on his ankles as Victoria came down from her high. It was the best sex she had ever had. She covered herself before gathering her clothes that were thrown around the room. Edward didn't get a chance to see if she put them on or not because Riley was charging at him. He smirked and disappeared through the door.

"Don't" Victoria said as Riley began to follow him.

"Are you kidding me? How could you do that?" Riley roared.

"Easy, it was a part of the plan," She said nonchalantly getting dressed.

"What plan?" Riley spat infuriated with her.

"Look, now that I've slept with him it will be easier to kill Bella and the rest of the Cullen's." Victoria said with a laugh.

"But…How?" Riley asked doubtfully.

"Easy, that's your job. I never go back on my word. I promised that _I _wouldn't go after the Cullen's or Bella but I never said anything about _you_." She said deviously.

Riley smiled and Victoria went to embrace him.

"Come, show me what a real man can do," She smirked playfully.

* * *

Edward hadn't run that far because he was still in hearing range of their conversation. His gut twisted and he stomach turned as he heard their words. How could he be so fucking stupid? Of course Riley could do the work Victoria wanted him to do. And now that he had slept with Victoria it had given Riley a better reason to kill him.

He wanted to go back but by now their army was assembled and they were on the move. Falling on his knee's Edward realized that he had been ignorant to the whole situation his actions might have caused it to be worse. He wished he would burn in hell for doing this. If he had stayed then he would have been able to salvage the dilemma but now it was too late.

Betrayal stung as he wondered how he was ever going to face Jacob after what he's done. Would Jacob hate him? He surely hoped that whatever pain he got was worse than the pain he was feeling now. He felt his skin crack as guilt tore apart his body.

He screamed as loud as he could as the ache ripped through his limps. Unable to bear it he ran all the way to the one place he knew that he shouldn't have left in the first place. The one place where the love of his life was waiting patiently for him to come, he ran and ran until his throat burned with thirst.

He ran home.

* * *

Jacob loosened his tie unable to breathe. His chest was constricted and he felt like his lungs were going to give out. Sam placed his massive hands on Jacob's back rubbing his lightly trying to ease some of his tension.

"Alright," Jacob said to the pack members. It was their first day at work with Jacob and he needed them to sort through these papers that Edward had signed. Embry and Quil were to put them in organized piles while Sam and Paul were to organize the numbers.

They all knew what they had to do but Jacob felt like he should go over it one more time so that everybody understood. Opening his mouth to speak he realized that his throat was taut and he needed to phase fast or else his heart would explode in his chest.

"Jake?" Sam said not liking the ugly color Jacob's skin was turning.

"Get me out of here," Jacob breathed in a low tense voice.

Sam nodded before pulling him into his office. Jacob's office was next door and big enough to fit a full size wolf in it. Once Sam closed the door Jacob phased shredding his two thousand dollar suit. His gigantic wolf form paced the room careful not to knock over any furniture. Sam went out of the room and told the secretary that Jacob spilled coffee on his clothes and needed new ones.

Coming back into the room he watched the massive wolf pace and pace. Phasing was the only way to keep Jacob sane or else he would just keel over and die. Being here was too much for Jacob his body couldn't take the strain anymore. He needed Edward back. He needed Edward to come home to him.

After a few hours Jacob calmed down enough to phase back to his human form. By that time everybody was done the work they were assigned and ready to call it a day. Frustrated because he was unable to help his brothers they went back to his flat.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Quil said waving his hand dismissively. He didn't think it was such a big deal.

"What the fuck am I good for if I can't even help out with my business without freaking out every goddamn minute," Jacob said heatedly. He was so angry at himself for not being able to help out.

"Nobody blames you," Embry chimed in.

"Yeah, now quit bitching and let's hit the town," Paul said changing the subject. They were all sitting around Jacob's flat trying to figure out what to do.

There was a knock on the door and everybody looked at Jacob expectantly.

"It's Michael," Jacob said getting up to get the door.

"Hey," Michael said beaming at him. "Figured you guys might be bored tonight so I brought some entertainment." He said turning to look behind him three girls stood half naked wearing the skimpiest outfits he has ever seen.

"Ugh," Jacob stammered unsure what to say. He had never had women in his apartment. He wasn't sure how Edward would feel about it. Fuck him he thought. "Come in,"

The four of them made their way into his flat gasping at how big it is. Jacob grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him aside.

"These girl's aren't hookers right?" Jacob asked because he didn't want to have whores in his house.

"No, god no," Michael said chuckling. "You know me better than that. I don't associate with whores,"

"Okay," Jacob said still not completely comfortable.

"It'll be fine, don't worry go and have a good time," Michael said gesturing towards the women. He watched as Jacob nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He knew that Jacob had never been with a woman by the way his was acting.

"Come, let me pour you a drink," Michael said dragging Jacob towards the bar.

Ever since this morning he had a devious plan to get with Jacob. He knew that with time he could weasel his way into Jacob life. With Edward always away on business trips it wouldn't be so hard. He figured that he could get Jacob drunk so that he would spill the beans on his relationship with Edward.

Jacob nervously took another swing of drink as he watched his pack members drool over the promiscuous girls. Embry was ready to pounce on whoever wanted him. He looked around admiring all the fresh meat. Michael casually refilled Jacob's drink whenever it was empty engaging him in small talk he figured he had him right where he wanted him.

"So, Edward's away lot then," Michael said.

"No," Jacob said drawing out the word. He was feeling a little tipsy and Michael kept filling his cup up without his knowledge. "He never leaves, he's always here…."

"But now?" Michael asked.

"He's gone. He fucking left me and he's not coming back," Jacob growled angrily. He knew it was the liquor talking but he still felt betrayed either way.

"Why did he leave?" Michael probed.

"He's left to go fuck some bitch," Jacob said fuming taking another swing of his drink.

"Edward cheated?" Michael said astonished. He had always thought that they were the prefect couple.

"Yes," Jacob hissed. Grabbing the bottle he began to chug the whole thing down.

"Okay," Michael said grabbing the drink back from Jacob. "I think it's time we get you to bed,"

Michael looked to Sam who was standing nearby watching with sad eyes the conversation between them. They both helped Jacob into his room gently laying him on the bed. Michael lingered longer in the room in case Jacob needed anything.

As he watched him sleep there were a million things that Michael wanted to go with his magnificent body. He sighed reluctantly planting a kiss on Jacob's forehead before exiting the room. Next time he promised himself.

* * *

When Edward got back to the Cullen's house he was surprised to find the house was empty. He figured they all had gone hunting. Showering he scrubbed his skin clean trying to rid himself of Victoria's love stench. After he was done he dressed him in a tight navy blue long sleeved shirt and dark wash jeans. Once he was dressed he started to notice that his room seemed emptier.

Anxiously he started searching the room and found that all of Jacob's things were missing. Hysterically he began searching through his clothes and bags before realizing that Jacob had left taking all of his possessions. Edward's mind went into frenzy as he a realized that Jacob had moved out. He heard the front door open and went downstairs to greet his family.

"Edward?" Carlisle said astounded.

"Oh my, gosh," Emse said pulling him to a hug. "We were so worried about you,"

"We missed you," Alice said embracing him.

"I missed you too…But where's Jacob?"

The question hung in the air because none of the Cullen's knew how to tell him.

"He moved out," Rosalie said indifferently.

"What where?" Edward asked angrily.

"You left, he didn't want have to be reminded of you twenty four seven," Rosalie answered irritated.

"Edward, now that you are back I think it's you should give Jacob time to before you contact him." Carlisle said.

"How can you ask me to do that? I have to see him." Edward growled.

"When you left he was a mess and you can't expect to walk back into his life right after you shattered it," Jasper argued standing up for Jacob. He thought the whole situation was stupid because of Edward's ignorance he might have lost the most important person to him.

Edward growled at him.

"I think it's for the best, plus nobody in the reservation wants to see you so I say give it some time please for Jacob's sake." Carlisle said.

Edward paced angrily he wanted to see Jacob now but he figured that waiting would be the best thing for his relationship.

* * *

_2 weeks later…._

Jacob knocked on the Clearwater's house he honestly didn't know why he was here but it was better than spending Christmas alone in front of the T.V watching reruns of _A Christmas Carol_.

Seth opened the door and beamed at Jacob.

"Hey, come on in," He said taking Jacob's coat. Seth had been so excited that Jacob was coming he changed his outfit three times. Smiling wearily at Seth, Jacob wondered how he always had so much energy.

Jacob walked into the living room and was greeted by the pack, their imprints and the counsel and just as usual everyone was having a great time.

"Glad you could make it," Sue said pulling him into a tight hug. She was ecstatic when Jacob had agreed to show up. Hugging her back, smiling and waving to everybody else Jacob started to feel more relaxed and at ease.

He had noticed that for a couple of days the imprint pull wasn't weighing down on him so much. It was almost as if he could feel that Edward was close by. He pushed that thought out of his head and went to talk to his pack members.

"Yo, Jay-son" Quil said clamping his hand on his shoulder.

"What up Q?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing much, just waiting _patiently_ for some goddamn food," He shouted turning his head towards the kitchen so that the women could hear him.

"Oh, you shut the hell up," Leah called back. "Before we give up and leave you to starve."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you baby?" Quil whined.

"Damn right I would," Leah shot back.

"Will you two shut up," Rachel said coming out of the kitchen with plate and forks. "Alright, since the women cooked and all the men stood around bitching and complaining then they set the table,"

All the pack members groaned loudly.

"But, what if I break a nail?" Embry griped.

"Suck it up," Rachel said coldly before shoving the plates at him.

"Bitch," Embry mumbled under his breath.

Once the table was set we were all called into the dining room for an enormous feast. Although Jacob didn't feel like eating he ate anyway in order to keep up the charade. Food and conversation was flowing nicely, Jacob listened politely while Emily told him about her plans to get married to Sam.

"I was thinking maybe a nice wedding at La Push beach and maybe we can have the reception there too. But I'm not too sure about that because it might rain. Well, hopefully the weather will cooperate with us." Emily rambled.

"Jake," Leah called across the table rudely interrupting Emily cutting her off mid-sentence. "I just wanted to ask you what you planned to do with the Rabbit,"

"Excuse me, but I was talking" Emily said annoyed.

"Well, now I'm talking," Leah quipped.

"Leah, shut up, Emily was talking to Jacob first," Embry chimed in.

"You shut up," Leah growled.

"No you," Embry said not bothering to hid the amusement in his voice.

They bantered back and forth and Leah quickly forgot her question. The doorbell rang unexpectedly as Seth and Sue gave each other odd looks. Everyone that Sue invited was already here. She nodded to Seth to get the door while she continued her conversation with Billy.

A smelled drafted into the room that made all the pack members freeze. It was sickly sweet scent of a fragrance they haven't smelt in a long time. Jacob's heart slammed against his chest as he turned a shade darker than his complexion. His eyes burned with fury, love and happiness. Sam immediately looked at Jacob hoping that he wouldn't overreact given the situation.

Edward in the flesh appeared in the dining room looking mad as hell. His hair was windswept and his eyes were the color of mid-night. Looking around the room he was searching for the one person he had come to see the one person who he had to leave. Black orbs met black orbs as they stared at each other with immense intensity. A silence fell into the room as everyone stared, their eyes laced with the impudence of Edward Cullen.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Paul snarled the first to break the silence. He could not believe Edward had actually showed up to ruined Jacob's Christmas.

"Paul," Sam warned.

"No, Sam, I think that it's a good question," Leah said glaring at Edward.

Edward didn't even acknowledge them. He had waited so long to see the love of his life and now that he was before him Edward found that his tongue was caught in his throat. How was he going to justify his reasons for leaving? Would Jacob tolerate him enough to listen?

"I think he should leave," Rachel said panicky because Jacob had yet to say anything.

"I second that notion," Rebecca said glancing at her brother. But Edward made no attempt to budge.

Jacob not believing that Edward was actually here stood up from his seat. Calmly he walked towards Edward but stopped keeping a distance between them. Everyone watched with cautious eyes at the exchanged between them. Sam was ready to phase if Jacob got out of control.

Surprising everyone Jacob reached out and put both of his hands on Edward's shoulders. As he looked into the vampires eyes he saw big black circles surrounded them and his marbled skin was cracked.

Tears slide from Jacob's eyes as he breathed in Edward's beloved scent. He had waited so long for this moment and seeing Edward again made his heart sore. All he wanted was to capture his lips and confess his undying love for him.

Jacob bowed his head and whimpered softly as he started to fist Edward's shirt. Edward was so overwhelm with emotion he hadn't expected Jacob to act like this. He brought his hands around Jacob's shoulders to bring him into a hug. Jacob pulled Edward closer still fisting his shirt elating the feel of his cold skin on him.

Edward sighed softly as he felt Jacob's blazing hot skin in his hands. Bring his lips closely to Edward's ear his tears stained Edward's shirt. Feeling his hot breath Edward's knees began to weaken and he thought his might collapse with the passion flowing between them.

Jacob turned his head to speak into Edward's ear.

"Fuck you," He spat violently before pushing Edward away. Caught off guard Edward staggered backwards from the roughness of the push. He looked up fast enough to see Jacob running out of the house.

* * *

**Edward is back! **

**Thank you everyone for the REVIEWS and Happy New Year:)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love. Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is disguised from love."

_-Sri Chinmoy_

* * *

"Shit," Edward said frantically running as fast as he can catching Jacob just before he entered his car.

"Would you stop? Please," Edward begged catching Jacob's arm. Yanking it away Jacob rubbed it lightly and Edward had realized that he hurt him.

"Shit, I didn't mean to be so rough," Edward apologized. But Jacob stared at him unwilling to speak. "How are you?" Edward asked lamely.

"Seriously, you're asking how I am? This is has got to be some fucking joke," Jacob spat.

"I just…I don't know where to begin," Edward said sadly. "Look, I still love you and I know you have every right to hate me I just want you to know how much I care."

You don't love me, because if you did then you wouldn't have left. You would have included me instead of trying to play hero." Jacob backed away from Edward shaking his head. Glaring at Edward he asked the question that plagued his mind day and night.

"Did you sleep with her?" Jacob growled in no mood for his excuses.

Edward swallowed hard. He had been expecting that question he just didn't think it would happen so soon. Turning his face away he couldn't look into Jacob eyes without feeling incredibly guilty.

"Oh, god," Jacob said tears falling out of his eyes he back away from Edward stumbling backwards. He clenched his jaw feeling sick and repugnance mainly for himself and Edward.

"You had sex with her, right after you made love to me," Jacob whispered painfully. He couldn't believe Edward would do such a horrible thing.

"I-I'm sorry," Edward said trying to plead with him. "I don't have a right to be here I know. I know that…I just I needed to see your face. I needed to know that you were okay. You're my heart and soul and everything-"

"Shut up," Jacob snarled his fury rising in him.

"I'm sorry," Edward tried to reach out to Jacob but he recoiled from him. "I know it doesn't make a difference but please I-"

Edward clawed at his face and fell on his knees. He wish he could die a thousand times before ever hurting Jacob like this. Jacob covered his hand over his face so that Edward wouldn't see him crying but it was all in vain because sobs racked his body.

"I love you, I just, there's nobody to blame but myself. You have to understand that it came from a good place." Edward reasoned. Then he realized that the whole idea sounded so stupid. He shouldn't have been out trying to play hero, he should had been here with Jacob trying to figure out ways to save him. Edward had always felt in their relationship that everything with Jacob was so unpredictable and he couldn't stand to lose him.

Edward came close needing to be near Jacob. He needed to feel his warmth or else he would go crazy. Gently he placed his hands on Jacob's face trying to wipe his tears away.

"Listen, okay, Alice came to me with a vision that might save your life, okay?" Edward's voice broke on the last few words. "You were so stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason so I had to do it. I understand if you hate me and never ever want to see me again. But I couldn't lose you, I love you."

Edward brought Jacob close to him and placed chaste kisses all over his face and lastly his lips. Jacob overjoyed to just have Edward back lost himself in the kisses. But images of Edward and Victoria flashed through his mind and he jerked away.

"No, fuck no, you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay. I mean, you fucking cheated on me Edward! On me," Jacob roared more angry tears leaking from his eyes.

"I know, I know," Edward said scolding himself for kissing Jacob in the first place.

"I can't even look at you," Jacob said through clenched teeth.

Edward's eyes burned in their sockets as he comprehended Jacob's words. He whimpered lightly as his worst fears had come true. Jacob did indeed hate him. In his last attempt Edward crawled towards Jacob kneeling in front of him careful not to touch him.

"Is there any way that you could somehow find it in your heart to forgive me," Edward pleaded. He grabbed Jacob's hands holding them tightly looking up into his eyes.

"Because I can't live without you," Edward voice broke. "Your smile, that beautiful smile-that lights up my whole fucking day, your heat that warms my dead heart. You are my sun."

"I can't, you are a totally different person to me now." Jacob said angrily. "I can't stop picturing you with her. It doesn't matter, what you say or what you do it changes us. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Tell me you don't love me," Edward begged.

Jacob looked away unable to answer him.

"You look me in the face and you tell me you don't love me, Jacob" Edward demanded. He needed to know the truth. Was it the imprint that made him love Edward or was it out of his own free will?

"I love you, but it's not enough anymore." Jacob said backing away from him. "At least not for me, I moved out of the apartment and the Cullen's house so you can have your life back."

"You did what? This can't be it Jacob, please! I fucking love you so much!" Edward shouted. He felt that his heart was being torn to be pieces then begin handed back to him.

"What you have done has changed us, forever. Now leave me alone." Jacob said in a low forceful voice. He turned away from Edward.

* * *

Edward lay with his face down on the floor in his room. Pain ripped through his body as the vice pull of the imprint tore apart his chest. He hadn't seen Jacob in three weeks and knowing that he could made the imprint pull intensify. Reluctantly he pulled himself up and went downstairs to see Carlisle.

"Carlisle," Edward called walking downstairs.

"He's at the Black's" Rosalie said looking at her fingers nails. Emmett got off the couch and looked at Jasper.

"What's he doing there?" Edward asked panic stricken.

"Edward, please try and calm down we don't want a repeat of last time," Esme said trying so sooth her neurotic son.

"Billy called him," Emmett said, "For Jacob,"

Edward didn't need to hear anymore he ran out the door with Emmett and Jasper following closely behind him. Reaching the Black's house in a matter of minutes he saw that the pack and their imprints were spread out inside and outside the house. Some of them spoke on the porch while others conversed in the driveway.

Edward ignored their glares and made his way into the house. He understood why Jacob would rather die than see him again but the thought still hurt none the less. The pack members glared at Edward as he walked towards Jacob's bedroom.

When he opened the door what he saw broke his heart. Jacob was curled within himself with his knees pulled up to his chest he was sweating profusely, shaking and mumbling softly in his sleep. Carlisle was taking his temperature but stopped to look at Edward.

_There is nothing I can do. _Carlisle thought.

Edward nodded and went over to Jacob's bed. Unwrapping Jacob's arms he pulled him against his chest holding him tightly. Feeling the cold Jacob began to stir as he smelt a familiar scent. Edward ran his hand through Jacob's damp shoulder length hair committing it to memory. Upon opening his eyes Edward started showering his face with kisses.

"Why didn't you-" Edward kissed his cheek, eyelids and jawbone "Call me?"

Edward pulled back to stare at Jacob. His eyes racked over the big puffy bags under his eyes and the skin stretched over his bone. Jacob said nothing he just stared into Edward's eyes believing this was another hallucination.

_I must be dreaming. _Jacob thought.

"No, love, I am really here," Edward said finally kissing Jacob's ample lips. An electric shock went through both of them are they shared a passionate kiss. Jacob gripped Edward's sleeve pulling him closer.

Edward found himself getting carried away and before he knew it his tongue had found its way into Jacob's blazing mouth. Jacob pulled away not wanting to go any further but kept his face close enough to Edward's so that they should share lingering and chaste kisses. They stayed like this for hours before Jacob's body finally succumb to exhaustion.

The sweat pouring off Jacob's body made him feel that was in desperate need of a shower. Edward picked up on his thoughts and went into the bathroom to fill the tub up with water. Billy had stayed in his room the whole time Edward had been in his house. He didn't want to see the leech take care of his son.

As Edward set the bath he heard voices in the kitchen and he assumed it was Jacob's sister Rachel. Coming out of the bathroom he went to greet her but was surprised when she wasn't alone. Leah, Emily, Kim and Sam sat around the kitchen table eating and talking.

"Edward," Rachel said coldly. She was glad he was back but only for her brother's sake, she did not think that Edward deserved Jacob after everything he's put him through.

"Rachel," Edward said matching her tone.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked not trying to sound pleased with the idea.

"No," Edward said trying to keep his tone under control. "I just came to tell you that Jacob is awake and I assume that he'll want something to eat."

"When Jacob gets better I think we should talk about reinstating the treaty," Sam said. He had thought long and hard about this and although certain members of the Cullen's were welcome on the land he didn't want them to feel like they could roam freely.

Edward's eyes narrowed at Sam as he took in his words. This was some kind of plot to keep him away from Jacob. Well Edward wasn't going to give up that easily. He smiled darkly and nodded before returning towards the bathroom and shutting off the water.

He helped Jacob onto his feet before leading him towards the bathroom. Edward closed the door and locked it before he stripped off Jacob's clothes. Bewildered Jacob was still very sleepy and he felt disorientated as he let Edward undress him.

At the sight of Jacob's massive cock he tried not to let his eyes linger although he has seen him naked a thousand times the sight still took his breath away. Edward ignored his own arousal and helped Jacob into the tub. Edward took a bath clothe and sensual washed Jacob entire body first lathering him in soap then finally washing him clean.

Jacob's heart swelled with love and adoration at the selflessness of Edward's actions. When he was clean Edward towel dried him off and help him into clean clothes before getting him back to bed. Edward brought food to Jacob and watched him eat brushing stray hairs away from his scenic face.

A few days past and Edward spent every moment he could with Jacob. But as the days past Jacob began to get stronger and stronger yet he said little to Edward. At night they would kiss and cuddle just basking in each other presences however after that was over Jacob still hardly spoke to Edward.

Confused by Jacob behaviour he began to think that maybe Jacob that he didn't want him there anymore. Jacob had indeed gathered his strength back and really had no need for Edward to watch over him anymore.

"Maybe I should go," Edward said one day as he and Jacob sat in his kitchen. Jacob was eating his breakfast and had yet to say anything to Edward all morning.

Jacob stopped eating to think about what Edward was saying. Next time he promised himself that he wouldn't stay away from Edward for too long but he still needed to get his thoughts in order. Although Edward had helped him through his darkest time what Edward did still cut Jacob deep and he needed time to heal.

"Okay," Jacob said quietly although he didn't want Edward to leave he thought it was the best thing for them right now. Edward stared at him like he had grown another head. He stood up and left without another word.

* * *

A few days later Sam had called the Cullen's and told them that the treaty line was now reinstated and that they were to stay on their own lands until further notice.

"Fucking bullshit that's what is it," Edward roared pacing the floor. He hadn't seen Jacob in four days and it was beginning to irritate him.

"It's not like we can force them," Carlisle said calmly. He had hoped that the relationship between the wolves would get better over time. However, he did find their behaviour quiet irrational. They have never given them a reason to doubt them.

"Do you think Jacob had something to do with this?" Jasper asked cautiously. It wouldn't be out of the question. If Jacob wanted he could have reinstated the treaty so that he could visit Edward on his terms.

"Never," Edward growled still pacing.

"I think Jazz is right, it's not like he's made any attempt to see you," Emmett said.

"He wouldn't," Edward said exasperated.

"You never know," Rosalie said. "You fucked up badly. If that were me I would never want to see you ever again,"

"God, help me, bitch I will slit your throat," Edward snarled.

"Edward," Emse scolded angrily. "You need to calm down,"

"You go ahead and try Edward," Rosalie said smirking at him. "It's about time you know the truth. If Jacob never wants to see you again can you blame him?"

Edward bared his teeth at her and hissed violently. Emmett got in between them so that they wouldn't do anything they would regret. Realizing it was not worth it Edward took off out of the house towards the woods. He paced the treaty line knowing that the wolves knew he was there.

_What does the Leech want now?_ Quil whined.

_I don't know but we better go see. _Paul said agitated.

The two wolves made their way towards Edward unsure of if he wanted to talk or was out hunting.

_Man, look at his face. When was the last time he fed?_ Quil said feeling sorry for Edward because he looked so gaunt.

_What do you want?_ Paul demanded ignoring Quil's comment.

"I need to speak with Jacob," Edward said in a low tone.

_That's not possible._ Paul said evenly. There was no way he was going to let the bloodsucker cross over so that he could torment Jacob again.

"It is urgent that I speak with him," Edward said incensed.

_Well he doesn't want to see you, so whatever you have to say, say it to us. _Paul insisted.

A low growl erupted from Edward's chest as he stared at them impatiently.

"Look, I _need _to see him and if you don't let me I will make sure that you are running on three legs instead of four,"

_Is that a threat?_ Paul asked furious at the bloodsucker.

"It's a promise," Edward snarled.

_Edward, listen okay, we are under strict orders not to let you onto the reservation so if you want we can get Jake to meet you out here. _Quil said trying to make the peace.

"As long as I get to see him,"

The wolves took off into the forest heading towards Sam's house to see if it would be okay. Twenty agonizing minutes later a very aggravated human Jacob appeared through the trees. Paul, Quil and now Sam flanked him in his human form. Careful not the cross over Jacob stood three feet away from Edward so that they would be in talking distance.

"What is it, Edward?" Jacob said wearily. He had planned on seeing Edward soon just not right now and he was annoyed that Edward took it upon himself to see him.

"Stop this and come home," Edward begged. "It's so hard to see you when everyone is trying to turn you against me,"

"Nobody is trying to turn me against you," Jacob said. Then he looked a little more closely at Edward and realized that he hadn't fed. "Go hunt and we'll talk about this later,"

"No." Edward said stubbornly he wasn't leaving until they resolved their issues. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you want."

"I already told you what I want," Jacob said grinding his teeth together.

"No, you haven't!" Edward exclaimed. "Tell me right now, do you want me to leave and never come back? All you have to do is say the word and I'm gone."

"You know I don't want that," Jacob said frustrated.

"Then come home!" Edward pleaded.

"I can't," Jacob said squarely.

"Everybody is turning against me, don't you turn against me," Edward said livid with the situation.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you came back you've been acting crazy." Jacob said.

"You _make _me crazy!" Edward yelled. "If you won't come home with me than spend the day with me at least,"

"Fine," Jacob said sighing. He knew that he would have to spend time with him so it was either now or later. Edward's face light up and he grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him across the border. The Cullen mansion came into view as Edward dragged Jacob up the steps and into the house.

* * *

"Hey, Jacob-" Emmett greeted but was cut off my Edward's growl. Jacob gave the family a weary smile before being dragged upstairs towards their bedroom.

Once they were safely inside Edward's room he sat Jacob on the bed before kneeling in front of him. It was time he told him everything. Although it would kill Jacob it was better he knew the truth.

"I'll tell you everything," Edward breathed.

Jacob nodded unsure if he wanted to hear it but knowing that this was a curial point in this relationship. If he couldn't handle the truth then they could maintain a friendship. Edward intertwined their fingers and Jacob nodded again encouraging him to continue.

"I stalked Victoria for a few months, before I realized they knew I was there. So I confronted them because I knew that Victoria wanted me sexually."

Jacob's hand gripped Edward's tighter.

"We talked and she gave me her word that she wouldn't mount an attack on Bella or anybody on the reservation. After-"

Edward took a deep breath this was going to be the last knife in the back. Jacob's jaw clenched and unclenched while listening to him speak.

"After I had to keep my end of the deal, this was to give her sexual gratification…. At first I-I couldn't get hard, so I thought of you. It made me sick to degrade you like that but I had to try and give this plan a chance. When we were finished I was about to kill her when Riley came into the room. He tried to kill me but she called him off. When I was leaving I was still able to hear their conversation and it turns out that although Victoria will keep her word Riley will mount the attack instead of her."

"So, it was all for nothing?" Jacob breathed heartbroken.

"Yes," Edward whispered.

Edward's treachery cut Jacob deep. It hurt more coming from his mouth and having to hear from his own lips that he was willingly disloyal.

"How could you?" Jacob asked angrily. Now that he heard the truth he wasn't even able to look at Edward without feeling the sting of infidelity. Edward grabbed onto Jacob's hand and started kissing it begging silently for forgiveness. Standing up Jacob walked out of Edward's room without a backwards glance.

Jacob got to the front of his house before he broke down and sobbed wildly. His fears had been confirmed Edward was able to cheat on him because he never really loved him. That realization made his chest sting and his body crumple. With all his might he wished he could hate Edward, but his heart wouldn't let him. Getting off the ground Jacob decided to go for a run.

Jacob ran as fast as he could deep into the forest to get away from Edward. He knew that eventually he would come back to him but right now he needed to be alone to think. Running so fast Jacob neglected to catch the sickly sweet smell of a vampire in the area.

With his mind swarming all he could feel was intense hatred for himself and what he was. If he knew he would ever feel this kind of pain then he would have never imprinted on Edward. He wished he never fell so deep in love with Edward so his treachery wouldn't cut him so deep. Something down in his cavernous stomach told him something wasn't right but he ignored it and continued running.

He felt worthless like a piece of dirt that was picked up and treated well then thrown back to the ground where it belonged. Feeling that he was less than nothing he pushed his body forward-faster exerting his strength, agility so that his inadequacies wouldn't rip him apart.

Never had he felt so alone and abandoned not only by his family but by the one person who had promised to be there for forever. Edward's face had haunted every single one of Jacob's thoughts. Not a day went by when every thought he had wasn't consumed of Edward. Feelings his lungs clamp he stopped running in order to catch his breath as soon as he did something very hard hit him on the head knocking him unconscious.

* * *

_Three weeks later…._

Jacob was chain with titanium steel to a wall. Both of his wrist and ankles were bound as he struggled vainly to get free. The entire place smelled like urine and feces creating a stench that made his stomach turned. He didn't know how long he had been there and he didn't know why. Nobody had come to see him only to occasionally give him piece of bread. Once a week he received a single piece of bread to last him the whole week. Trying several times he realized that he couldn't phase because the steel was unbreakable.

The chain was so tight that his hands and feet started to turn blue and turn numb from loose of circulation. His clothes were drenched his own urine and other bodily fluids because nobody bothered to tell him where the bathroom was or let him change his clothes. Sweat poured off his face as he wrenched his body in a setting position so that his back wouldn't hurt as much. Hallucinations bombarded his mind as his chest throbbed.

"Someone, anyone, please help me," He yelled weakly but it was no used nobody came. Dry his throat was parched and his lips were cracked and white from lack of dehydration. Due to the imprint and the lack of food his body began to deteriorate surviving by eating itself.

The place was so dark not even with his wolf sense could he see anything in the room. The ground he knew was made of solid rock and impossible to sleep on. Without food his body wasn't healing as the wound on his head got worse every day and bled profusely.

"Please," Jacob called again to nobody. "Help me,"

Once again nobody came. Growing heavy his body was trying to give in to exhaustion but he didn't have the strength to give in. Without Edward he couldn't sleep, he was constantly haunted by memories and what if's. The door opened and Jacob looked up with hope shining in his eyes.

Victoria and Riley came into the cell visibly turning up their noses at the odour and stared at Jacob with satisfied smirks on their faces. Maliciously smiling Victoria whispered something to Riley before leaving them alone.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" Jacob bellowed angrily. In a flash Riley fist connected with his jaw sending his head flying back. He grabbed a fist full of Jacob's hair painfully before slamming his head against the rock hard floor.

"Did I say you could talk?" Riley snarled. In response Jacob whimpered feeling blood seep out of his now pounding head.

Sadistically Riley's eyes racked over the wolf's body. Although he had Victoria he was still very open to his sexuality.

_Very Soon_. Thought he promised himself.

With his marble foot he kicked Jacob hard in the stomach causing blood to spatter out of his mouth. Riley look at his expensive clothes realizing they were drenched in the dog's blood.

"You'll pay for that," He snarled before kicking him again this time making sure he broke a few ribs in the processes. The beating continued Jacob never cried out or asked for help he just endured it letting his mind detach from his body. When Riley was done he left Jacob a bloody mess on the floor.

"We'll be back," He called over his shoulder before exiting the room. Barely breathing Jacob lost consciousness thinking of the one person he wanted to see before he died. He waited for the day when Edward would say he would always love him.

* * *

"It's been three weeks Carlisle," Edward yelled. "Something is wrong I know it. I can't feel him anymore!"

Carlisle looked at Edward with concern in his eyes. Every since they heard of Jacob's disappearance Edward had been frantic because he couldn't pick up his scent.

"Do you see anything Alice?" Edward demanded.

"You know I can't see anything Edward," Alice said with a frown.

"He'll come back Edward, he has too," Emmett said trying to reassure him.

"What don't you understand? Must I spell it out? There is something wrong! Jacob wouldn't just run away like that. I can feel when something is wrong with him. Why won't anyone listen to me?" Edward growled frustrated.

"Everything will be fine," Emse said trying to pacify him.

"The pack might know something," Edward said frantically running a hand through his hair. This whole thing was driving him crazy. He would be able to feel if Jacob ran away but he couldn't feel anything. He knew Jacob was alive but he just couldn't feel him anymore and that scared the shit out of him.

"Okay, give it another week, if nothing then we will ask Sam-" Carlisle was cut off by a knock on the door. To everybody's surprised Sam Uley and his pack stood in their doorway.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam demanded from Edward.

"That is precisely what we are trying to figure out," Edward snapped at him.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Seth asked anxiously.

"No," Edward said dryly. He felt his resolve fissure. It was his fault Jacob was gone and could possibly be hurt and it was all because of him. Falling to his knees he realized that the damaged he caused could irrefutably harm Jacob.

"My god, what have I done?" Edward whispered his face in his hands. Sam stared at him with no sympathy what so ever. He had done this to himself and because of his idiocy their brother had to suffer.

"Now, we have a serious fucking problem on our hands, because we can't feel Jacob anymore," Sam said angrily.

"I can't feel him either," Edward said his voice was muffled by his hands.

"Shit," Leah said chewing on her nails. "What do we do?"

"We scout out the area, patrol. He couldn't have gone that far, but we need to make sure he is okay," Sam said.

_It's all because of you leech so I hope you plan on helping out. _Sam thought furiously.

"We will," Edward murmured.

"Alright, well you Cullen's can patrol the area with us and we can try finding Jacob's scent and see what where that takes us," Sam finished brusquely. They spent the rest of the time making times and splitting up to try and find Jacob fading scent.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up," Riley hollered irritably. Jacob had asked for more water but was answered by a kick in the face. His gut twisted as more blood pour from his nose and he heaved bile vomiting whatever was left in his stomach.

Riley looked at him with disgust written all over his face. The mutt had gotten on his last nerve as he was waiting for Victoria to give the word so that he could finally have his way with him. Licking his lips he fantasized about all the things he wanted to do to him with those chains on. He wondered why the dog didn't smell as bad as the others but shrugged it off.

Grabbing Jacob's neck tightly he pressed his cold forehead to Jacob's head.

"Just wait, little puppy, soon so _very _soon you'll be mine, I'll fuck you better than that cunt Edward," Riley whispered sniffing loudly enjoying the smell of blood.

Jacob's eyes grew wide and he turned his head and angrily spat blood in Riley's face.

"Fuck you," He said with venom in his voice. Wiping his sleeve against his face, Riley licked the blood off it elating the delicious taste.

"Is that an invitation?" Riley asked his voice was low and husky. He wanted so bad to make the bitch his but he decided against it. "My, my raucous aren't we? Well, a good thrash will fix that,"

Riley pulled out a black whip with shard glass at the ends. Jacob shook with fear but tried his best not to show it. He would take whatever the mother fucker had to offer and all but smile in his face. Knowing they were trying to break him he choose to rebel. A few of the new vampires came into the cell and pulled Jacob into a standing position.

"His clothes get rid of them," Riley said smirking. "I want to see what is mine,"

They stripped Jacob naked and held him up right because his body was so fragile, so sickly broken he couldn't stand up on his own. Once he was naked Riley came to stand in front of Jacob his eyes looked him over appraisingly.

Fighting to keep his eyes from shutting Jacob's head hung low and he panted wildly because his ribs were broken he could hardly breathe. Riley let his finger trail over his sunken stomach towards his rather large cock that hung limp. He gripped the organ painfully making Jacob cry out in pain.

"Mine," Riley whispered. Clutching harder he began pumping trying to get Jacob to cum but it was so painful he derived no pleasure from it. Frustrated Riley got down on his knees and began to suck him off. But when Jacob failed to grow aroused due to exertion of his body Riley bit down hard on the base of his member.

Howling in pain Jacob saw blood dripping from not only the base of his cock but the head. He wanted to beg for him to stop but instead bit his lip hard piercing the skin. Furious Riley stood up with his whip in his hand.

"You fucking cunt," He yelled smacking Jacob hard in the face breaking his jaw in the process. "You're holding out trying not to get hard. You will be mine make no mistake about that. I'll make you forget all about that cunt Edward,"

So they knew that he was Edward's mate. This made everything worse because they could use him as bate and Edward would fall for it. He wanted to rip off Riley's head so badly but every time he moved his wrist bled. He hardly had enough strength to walk and he knew but the vampire's faces that he was all skin and bones.

"Are you even listening to me?" Riley screamed. Lifting his hand he let the whip snake across Jacob's chest leaving a thick red line straight trailing behind it. Jacob gave a tormented scream as the glass tore through his skin. Repetitively Riley flogged him until his chest was a mangled mess. The vampires holding Jacob callously dropped him hard on the floor.

Breathing faintly Jacob felt that he deserved all the pain he was getting. If he had been more careful that known of this would have happened. Giving into the blackness his mind left his body in hopes that he would heal himself and be back in Edward's arms.

"Get him cleaned up," Riley said. "I want my bitch to be well when I fuck him,"

Triumphantly he walked back to Victoria's room ready to call it a day. He had no idea why he was infatuated with the wolf man but he figured it would be sweet revenge for what Edward did with Victoria.

* * *

_One month later…_

"He's not dead," Edward mumbled to himself while he ran all the way to Canada looking for Jacob. They had all given up realizing that it was a lost cause. Wherever Jacob was it was clear that something was very wrong but nobody could figure out what.

He had been running for four weeks straight without feeding. Honestly he didn't see a point knowing Jacob was in trouble it made it harder for him to find the motivation to feed. His chest wrenched open with pain as he ran. Edward got into the trees and made it all the back towards the boundary line of La Push before he collapsed into the dirt.

His hands fisted the dirt and he buried his face in it. His lungs constricted as venom pooled in his mouth. He screamed as loud as he could in the dirt. His cries were muffled but tortured none the less. He stayed there for hours losing track of time and space. Mind stuck on the reply of the events that had brought him here. The sorrow intensified never leaving his mind as he thought about the love of his life possibly dead.

* * *

**Long Chapter. Probably be the longest I will ever write, but I'm not sure. I need at least nine to continue:)**

**Tell me your thoughts on Riley's revenge! **


	13. Chapter 13

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness."

_-Robert Muller _

* * *

**Warning: Highly descriptive scene may be disturbing if you are not over 18 do not read. **

_Two months later…_

Jacob awoke in a bed the room was flooded with white lights as the sun shown in brilliantly lighting up the whole room. The chains were gone and his body was free of all the pain and scares that were inflicted upon him. Smiling he looked up and saw Edward grinning at him.

_Welcome home._ He said.

Pain clawed at his stomach as his hallucination was ripped away from him and he was pulled back into reality. Opening his swollen eyes he realized that he was still in the cell and Edward was nowhere to be found.

"It's time puppy," Riley said grinning wildly. Victoria had finally agreed to let him have his way with the dog. He was going to make the bitch say his name over and over again. He had made sure that the vampire that stood watch over him feed him as little as possible this week so that he wouldn't be able to fight.

Feebly Jacob shook his head. Nobody but Edward has ever touched him and he felt repulsed by the idea of anyone trying to claim him. He didn't even understand how Edward could be with Victoria without getting sick.

The beating last night had left Jacob barely able to open his eyes. They had kicked him until he begged them to stop. Usually he would hold his tongue but as the weeks waned on the aches only increased and his tolerance decreased they had indeed broke him.

"Don't be like that," Riley purred breaking the chains. "Don't worry some of my friends are going to help,"

Jacob was too exhausted to catch the hidden message behind his words. Unchaining him Riley and another vampire carried him to a room with a single bed in it. They laid him on the hard mattress and watched him curl into a ball.

"Get him some food," Riley commanded. Observing he saw Jacob's delicate body rise and fall with every breath. He had been waiting patiently for months and now was going to be his time. Walking towards the bed he licked his lips as his eyes caught sight of Jacob's ass. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. His eyes grew wide at how firm and ample it was. Unable to stop himself he ran his hand over it lightly gripping the sensitive flesh.

Jacob flinched but was unable to move due to the pain in his body. Disturbed he thought it was be better that he didn't do anything right now. Letting his mind wander he thought about happier times with his pack members and of course Edward.

"Eat," Riley barked placing a plate of food in front of him. Jacob devoured the food in an instant his stomach ached as the food filled him. Once he was done Riley place a very large glass of water in front of him. Jacob drank greedily nearly choking because he was so thirsty.

Riley watched assessing the werewolf carefully. The man they had brought before had been broken in a matter of months into a boy. The wolf was thin his bones sticking out, his stomach was sunken inwards nearly clinging to his spin and his face was drawn with exhaustion. There were several large slashes across his back and chest from the thrashing he had given him.

The erosion from the steel caused the skin on his ankles and wrist to turn a nasty shade of purple making the skin blister and bleed painfully. Smiling Riley was satisfied they have successfully broken the wolf.

His pants started becoming tight as he stared at Jacob's ass he was tired of waiting and now it was time he was going to take him right here and now.

"It's time finally," Riley said he locked the door and stalked his way over to Jacob. Closing his eyes tightly he wished he could just disappear for a while. Riley flipped Jacob over so that he was on all fours. Jacob panicked not knowing what to do. He tried to struggle but with a swift kick to the gut he was temporarily crippled.

"N-" Jacob scream but his voice was cut off when his head was slamming violently onto the bed in front of him. The sheets were digging into the side of his face while Riley's unmovable hand held his neck there.

"Scream for me," Riley hissed making Jacob shudder beneath me. With one hand Riley started undoing his pants. Capturing his own member Riley held it firmly before entering Jacob from behind.

"You like it rough don't you," He breathed. Without any sort of lubrication it was extremely painful as Riley propelled himself inside Jacob.

"You're so tight," Riley breathed failing to notice that he was being too rough and Jacob's rectum had ripped making him bleed copiously. Riley's finger nails dug into Jacob's hips as he smashed into him. Trying to get Jacob hard unsuccessfully Riley fondled Jacob's balls obtaining a sick pleasure from hearing him scream in agony.

Painfully he moved his hands to brutally stoke Jacob's member causing it to bruise from the malevolent soreness inflicted by his hand.

Racking his hands up and down Jacob's back he lightly piercing the skin with his finger nails. Moaning in ecstacy Riley viciously took his already firm nipple into his thumb and index finger. Ruthlessly Riley began to suck on Jacob's neck his sharp teeth penetrating the delicate skin. The venom in Riley's mouth stung Jacob making him cry out.

"Please," Jacob whispered begging, but the damage was already done. His stomach lurched as vomit erupted from his mouth and Riley continued to thrust into him. Riley like the fact that Jacob's hair grown shoulder length making him look like the bitch he was.

Riley grunted before brutally thrusting hard into Jacob. Pounding into him, Riley ignored the cries and pleas of Jacob. A tear fell from Jacob's eye as he felt burning pain grip his entire body. Grasping his backside Riley slapped him hard making sure he left a hand print.

"You're lucky I don't sleep," Riley moaned as he began to climax. His thrust started to become more urgent and deeper as he finally came inside of Jacob. Coming down from his high he saw that Jacob had thrown up on himself. Swallowing his disgust he threw a cloth at Jacob.

"Clean yourself up," Riley said while licking his blood stained fingers from Jacob's rectum. "I'm ready for round two,"

* * *

_Flashback_

The Denila Clan came a few hours later to visit the Cullen's on their way to South America. Jacob and Edward lay in bed together just talking and being together. Alice popped her tiny head into their room to ask them to come downstairs.

"Edward, Tanya is asking for you," She said really not wanting to disturb them. She had felt so bad and had been an emotional wreck because she herself had grown to love Jacob.

"We'll be down in a minute," Edward said untangling himself from Jacob. Edward wanted to spend every waking minute with Jacob because he knew that this might be his last. Reluctantly they came downstairs to greet the Denila Clan.

Tanya waited with curious eyes as to where Edward was hiding and why their house smelled so peculiar to her. Kate and her mate Garrett talked and joked with Rosalie about their travels through Eastern Europe. Eleazar and his mate Carmen enthusiastically talked to Jasper, Emmett and Alice about their next visit to Alaska. They had all wondered known why Carlisle needed their help to fight a new born army of vampires that threatened a human pet of theirs but they didn't know any more detail other than that.

Tanya had been looking forward to visiting Edward because of her current affection for him. She had unsuccessfully tried to seduce him on several occasions without any luck. Their dearest sister Irina had chosen not to come because Carlisle had forbade her to take her revenge against the wolves for killing her mate.

Carlisle spoke to Tanya about his time in Rome but she couldn't help but look over his shoulder in hopes of catching a glimpse of Edward. Esme fussed around the stove in order to get lunch ready for Jacob. She had wanted to make his favourite in order to ease some of his tension.

Tanya beamed wildly as Edward floated into the room with a russet skin man right behind him. She winkled her nose slightly because the men smelled like a dog. Sharing looks with her family they had mimicked her expression.

"Tanya," Edward said coming over to hug her "How are you?" He asked pulling away. She was disappointed when he pulled away so quickly but let it go.

"I am wonderful, Edward and yourself?" She asked flipped her strawberry blonde hair back.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Edward said happily. "Oh, this is Jacob Black" He gestured towards the russet skinned man standing beside him.

She watched as his arms flexed as they shook hands. Still disgusted by the smell she looked at him appraisingly. She liked his full lips and strong jaw line mixed with muscles blatant through his lovely skin tone.

"Jacob, come eat! I made your favourite!" Esme said proudly setting a plate of food in front of the man. Tanya watched as the man smiled wide at her exposing all of his beautiful prefect white teeth. Although he smelled awful she could not deny that he was in fact incredibly handsome.

"I love how you know me so well," He said winking at her. Tanya had wanted to talk to Edward more but he had move to sit beside the man. She observed as Edward came beside him and watched him eat while running his fingers through his dark hair.

The gesture did not go unnoticed in the Denila clan they had all shared inquisitive looks with each other. Tanya not liking being dismissed decided to make herself known. She came and sat right across from Edward.

"So, Edward, I do hope that when all of this is over you will come and visit me in Alaska" She said buoyantly.

"Of course," Edward said simply not taking his eyes off of Jacob. Becoming frustrated she decided to be a little more aggressive.

"Maybe if you feel up to it we could go hunting privately. I do know the area quiet well and the mountain lions there are very succulent. I could even teach you how to ice fish if you wanted," She persisted.

"That sounds lovely" He responded still captivated by Jacob. Tanya shifted uncomfortably before sharing a look with her sisters. Her affection for Edward wasn't a secrete nearly everybody knew she had deeply rooted feelings for him.

"I'm sure I could persuade the family to go hunting conveniently so that we could have the house all to ourselves," Tanya said in a low seductive voice.

Jacob silently watching the interaction stifled a laugh. He found it quiet comically the way this woman was throwing herself at Edward when he didn't so much as spare her a glance.

"That would be nice," Edward said expectantly before turning to look at Tanya "I'm sure Jacob and I would like some alone time together."

She frowned when Edward said this. Thinking he misunderstood her actions she decided to be more forward.

"Well, then maybe Jacob wouldn't mind hunting with them so that _you _and _I _can have the house to ourselves," She said suggestively.

Jacob was covering his mouth trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. The whole situation was hilarious to him. Emmett snickered behind Tanya while Carlisle and Esme exchanged exasperated looks. The odd behaviour of the Cullen's had caught the interest of Kate and her mate Garrett. Kate decided to intrude into the conversation before her sister made a fool out of herself.

"Jacob, where exactly are you from?" Kate asked. Jacob turned to look at the beautiful blonde before smiling at her.

"I'm Quileute, I used to live on the reservation there but I currently live in Seattle," He said.

"Oh? And how do you know the Cullen's" Kate asked curiously.

"Do you want to the long story or the short story?" Jacob said jokingly.

"Doesn't matter to me," Kate said now really intrigued by him.

"Basically, Edward was dating a human-"

"That Bella _girl_," Carmen said in disgust. They had all thought the idea of dating a human was extremely repugnant.

"Uh, yeah, so anyway Bella and I became best friends then Edward left and when he came back I, uh, sort of, umm…." Jacob struggled with words. He didn't really want to tell the vampires about imprinting because they were still the enemy.

"Jacob and I became mates" Edward said finishing Jacob's story. Tanya gaped openly at the both of them. Emmett started laughing hysterically at her. Carmen and Eleazar shared satisfying looks, they had both knew something like this might happen. Kate honestly didn't know what to think.

"Oh," She said unsure of what else to say.

"How long have you been together?" Garrett asked truly finding nothing wrong with the situation.

"Four years roughly" Jacob said smiling thinking back on the time when they first got together. He glanced quickly at the watch realizing that he promised Rachel he would stop by. "We should get going"

_End Flashback_

* * *

The pack members and their imprints plus Bella all occupied themselves with various activities in order to past the time. Sam had gone out to speak to the Cullen's in order to find some more information. They waited anxiously for him to come back so that they could find out about they're brother.

"Kim, help Bella with those plates please," Emily said grabbing a few herself. Victoria had still made appearances so the pack continued to protect Bella while searching for Jacob. From what Bella had heard was that Edward came back and they had a disagreement and then Jacob took off, however nobody in the pack could feel him anymore and Edward had gone hysterical when he found out.

They knew that Jacob hadn't runaway but was probably taken. The realization had hit everybody hard and they all pitched in trying desperately to find him. Bella had cried many nights thinking that her friend was dead rotting in the gutter.

Pushing those thoughts aside she set the table mechanically. There was something very strange about the whole situation and she have a feeling it had something to do with the horrible thing Edward did. Sam came back more exhausted than ever from his meeting. The Cullen's had shown up empty handed promising to search harder for Jacob.

The thing that was strange was that they were all searching but they didn't exactly know _where_ to search so it was aimless.

"Come on," Emily said bringing her disheveled husband towards the table. "Let's eat everybody,"

Everyone took their seats at the table and began eating silently. Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth had taken the news the hardest because they were the closest to Jacob.

"So what did you find out?" Quil asked shoving food into his mouth.

"Nothing, they don't know anything," Sam said sighing deeply.

"This is seriously some bullshit," Embry said slamming his fist down angrily. "He couldn't have gone that far, somebody is fucking with us,"

"Is it Victoria?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, she keeps showing up but we are never able to catch her," Jared said.

"You'll find him," Emily whispered to Sam trying her best to console him.

"I bet the Cullen's know something, I mean that psychic leech,-" Embry snarled.

"Alice," Bella interrupted.

"Can see the future so she has to know something," Embry continued ignoring Bella.

"She can't see with us dipshit," Leah growled.

"Either way fuckface, she knows something" Embry said. Bella looked around nervously and wondered if she should share her newfound epiphany with them. If it brought Jacob home quicker than she would do it.

"Uh-Sam," Bella said nervously. All eyes turned to look at her and Sam gave her his undivided attention.

"Yes, Bella," Sam asked wearily.

"Did you ever think that maybe Victoria is a decoy? Like, you know a distraction?" Bell stammered.

"Tell me what you know," Sam demanded.

"Well, I spoke with Alice a few days ago and she mentioned that her visions weren't really picking up on Victoria anymore but on her assistant Riley-"

"Hold up, an assistant?" Leah said outraged.

"Yeah, but she said that her vision was very fuzzy but somehow Edward was connected to the whole thing,-"

"I knew it," Paul said furious.

"This has something to do with who Edward cheated on Jacob with," Sam said.

"Umm, yeah, but she hasn't been able to get a hold of Edward nobody knows where is he. This whole thing has got to be connected, but I think we should wait until Edward comes back so we can get some answers," Bella finished.

"Fuck that, I say we go to the leech's house and demand to know what Alice has seen," Quil said.

"No, she's right. Edward will tell us everything we need to know. Obviously he isn't thinking because the loss of the imprint is too painful for him, but when he gets back he will have us to answer to," Sam said authoritatively.

* * *

When Riley had finished with Jacob he had made sure that he could hardly walk. His rectum bled furiously and there were numerous lacerations on his backside. As the weeks continued they fell into a routine. Jacob was allowed three hours of sleep before being raped vigorously by Riley then after he would be fed a scrap of bread.

Physically Jacob didn't bother trying to fight anymore. His body was beyond its exertions and he could barely breathe by the time Riley was finished with him. Dancing from reality to hallucinations Jacob had trouble differentiating from which was the true idealism.

"You bore me," Riley said coming into Jacob's room. After he had claimed the mutt he had found it extremely satisfying but all, the wolf did was lie down and take it. Where was the angry dog that wanted to fight?

Both of Jacob eyes were swollen shut and his stomach had turned purple from all the forcefully beatings. It hurt him to breathe and do anything remotely active.

"Put him back in cell, until I figure out something to do with him," Riley said wearily. The vampires picked Jacob up and dragged him towards his cell. Once inside they threw him on the cold floor not bothering to chain him up.

A few hours past and he felt his stomach clench painfully as the bile rose in his throat. After the serve beating they have given him a few nights ago had destroyed his stomach and he couldn't keep any of the food down. Every time he ate his stomach forced him to expel the food. Once again he lurched vomiting whatever was left in his stomach.

He didn't know how long it would be before he would be fed again so he had to do the most degrading thing of all. Subsequent to vomiting he began to re-eat his regurgitated food. Being beat day after day and night after night had cause Jacob serve mental issues he had anxiety attacks frequently and when he would sleep he had terrible dreams of his loved ones being tortured.

After eating his vomit off the floor he relieved his bladder all over himself unconsciously before falling into a deep sleep. Riley thought of new ways to make the wolf suffer by gathering a few of his vampire buddies he deicide to have an orgy with the wolf.

Riley twisted his nose at the stench and decided to wake Jacob up by hosing him down. Moaning softly they hosed him down with ice cold water. The guards pick him up and dragged him back into the room with a single bed in it.

Ten or so vampires entered the room atrocious smiles on their faces. Riley began speaking but Jacob could barely stay consciousness enough to listen.

"Alright, only four at a time, those are the rules," Riley said before turning to look at Jacob pathetically whimpering. They hadn't bothered to dry him off so he was still soaking wet his hair clinging to his back like soft silk.

Grinning Riley left the room walking down the hallway all he could hear were the screams and cries of Jacob Black fading as each of the vampires took whatever sexual gratifications they could from him.

* * *

_Three months later… _

Edward finally came home only to have Sam Uley charge at him. He was furious the leech had wasted precious time when they could have been figuring out where Jacob was. Sam grabbed Edward by the shirt and dragged him all the back to the Cullen's house where the pack and the Cullen are waiting patiently for their return.

"Bout time," Rosalie said angrily once Edward came into the house.

"Sit," Sam barked throwing Edward into a chair. "Now, tell us everything you know. Who did you sleep with?"

Edward shared a look with Alice, then Carlisle before turning back to Sam and his fuming wolf pack. Reading their minds he knew that this information might be crucial to finding Jacob. Setting his pride a side he took a hug unnecessary breathe.

"Victoria,"

"Why?" Sam demanded. He was appalled to know what would possess him to do something like that.

"Because she was going t lead an army to Forks to kill Bella and whoever stood in her way," Edward said. "But I thought I could prevent it by sleeping with her,"

"You're hiding something," Sam said not believe one word that came out of Edward's mouth. If Victoria was coming after Bella the pack would be able to prevent her from doing any harm. Sighing Edward realized that he had been defeated.

"Alice had a vision that Jacob would die in the war," Edward said finally. "He was so stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason. I had to do what I had to do, judge me all you fucking want but if the roles were reversed and you where in my shoes you wouldn't be so quick to point fingers."

Sam and the pack went silent. The recognition of the matter hit them like a ton of bricks. Sam knew that Jacob was stubborn and that convincing him not to fight would be nearly impossible because it was in his blood.

Edward's eyes shot over to Alice as her eyes glassed over and her body stiffen. A few seconds later she snapped out of it and stared at Edward frightfully.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I see Riley and Victoria on the move. They were leaving an old abandoned warehouse." Alice said looking at Jasper to find relevance to their situation.

Then something clicked in Edwards mind. The very same warehouse he had sex with Victoria in might have some clues to finding out where Jacob is.

"The warehouse," Edward said quietly. "Do you think they could have sent a scout to see if Bella and I were still together?"

"There have been many vampire scents around the boarder but none crossing over, the only one that crosses over is Victoria," Paul injected.

"So somebody could have been watching me," Edward said thoughtfully. "I bet Riley has something to do with the disappearance of Jacob,"

"Why would he have anything to do with it?" Embry asked.

"Because he was the one who stopped me from slitting Victoria's throat," Edward said fractiously.

"Great, piss off an army of vampires I bet you did this all for fun, eh Eddie?" Leah said irately.

"Watch your fucking mouth," Edward growled.

"Edward," Carlisle warned. His behaviour was getting out of hand he knew the imprint was causing him stress but there was no need to lash out at other people. "This isn't helping find Jacob any faster, now I suggest that we all go to the warehouse and start collecting clues from there, Edward do you remember where it is?"

"Of course," Edward said agitated.

"Alice when will they be gone?" Carlisle asked.

"I think within a few more days but I'm not sure, Victoria might change her mind," Alice said sadly.

"Alright, we will all work _together _in trying to bring Jacob home," Carlisle said glaring at Edward. "Jasper, will have to give you guys some instructions in case we are caught by a few of the new born vampires."

* * *

Being reduced to nothing more than a whimpering child tears cascading down Jacob's face as he realized that his family would never find him. It had been four months and nobody had even bothered to look for him. Within this time the rape and constant abuse left him even more broken then he ever could imagine.

Upon always feeling a sense of worthlessness he had never in his life loathed himself more now than he did ever before. Would Edward still want him now that he was diseased? Would Edward still care now that he wasn't even a man anymore?

"Shut the fuck up and hurry up," A nameless vampire barked. He had his dick in Jacob's mouth and was face fucking him violently. Jacob tried his best not to gag but the vampire kept ramming his cock down his throat.

Closing his eyes tightly he tried to ignore the other vampire shoving his dick into his backside tearing it impossibly wider. The other bulky vampire was bigger than the rest roughly the side of Emmett and held out longer than the other vampires. He was roughest of them all and had nearly broken Jacob's hips each time he thrust.

"That's enough," Riley said pushing the vampires off Jacob and throwing them out of the room. "Get everything pack, we're leaving,"

Jacob collapsed on the bed. His face was a bloody mess and his mouth tasted like pre-cum. Repulsed by himself he wished that his death would come swift and painless. Riley grabbed a fist full of Jacob's thin black hair.

"It's a shame I can't kill you," Riley breathed. "I am under strict orders to leave you here, but next time, if I ever see you again….I will rip off Edward's head then _keep _you as my slave,"

Riley snapped his fingers and the vampire guards came back into the room and took Jacob back to his cell. Following Riley couldn't help but feel content with the way things were turning out. Victoria had a brilliant plan and everything seemed to be working in their favour. They took the strongest member of the wolf pack and made him into a pitiable little boy.

Riley's eyes lazily drunk in Jacob mauled body. The boy's backside bled and had scabbed over while his cock was covered in various bruises, bite marks and swollen nearly turning blue. The lacerations on Jacob's back and chest had gotten infected trying to heal it had turned gang green and exerted pus occasionally. Swelling in his face had gone down although his eyes were still swollen and his lips were white and cracked bleeding due to dehydration.

The plan was that they would leave him here in order for the Cullen's to find him and according to Riley's scout they were less than a day away. Things were working concurrence to plan. Knowing this Riley smiled a little and started to whistle while they chained Jacob up and left him there to hopefully rot.

* * *

**So many amazing Reviews keep them coming! I'll try my best to update faster:) **

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

"We are never deceived; we deceive ourselves"

_-Johann Wolfgang_ **  


* * *

**

"Just a parting gift," Riley said as he kicked Jacob as hard as he could in the face sending his head flying back and hitting the concert wall.

Jacob's skull cracked instantly upon impact. Riley chuckled before leaving the abandon warehouse with Victoria and the others. Jacob's head hung as he fell unconscious.

Riley and Victoria slipped out of the back door and took off into the trees with smug smiles plastered on their faces. Jacob lifelessly hung as the chains forced his body upright. They had left him in his cell with the door bolted shut leaving the room pitch black.

In Jacob's unconsciousness he didn't know that the blow to his head had left his brain severely fractured. The sound of his blood dripping onto the floor echoed within the empty room. His body was brutally maimed. The mutilation of his chest and back would leave him without a doubt scared forever. Within the deep cell Jacob waited for the unconsciousness to fade and death to find him.

* * *

Edward stood outside of his house running his fingers through his hair anxiously while they all waited for Alice to finish her vision. Earlier she had told the pack that Victoria was leaving and they had all assembled at the Cullen's house in order to leave together. The wolves shifted uncomfortably as they waited for Alice to finish up.

_Not getting any older here. _Embry whined impatiently.

Edward held back a growl at the wolf's intolerance because he himself wanted to get to Jacob as fast as he could. Alice blinked several times before coming out of the vision. She turned and gave Edward a nod that confirmed that Victoria was on the move and they should hurry up and get going.

With a quick glance at her Edward took off into the trees leaving them in a blur behind him as he ran towards the warehouse. The pack even in their wolf forms had trouble keeping up and Edward would not slow down for anybody.

_Slow down, Edward the wolves might lose us. _Carlisle thought.

Edward ignored him and continued running as if his life depended on it. In his mind he ran through all the brutal scenarios of Jacob being killed. He knew Jacob wasn't dead because he could feel the imprint pulls intensify as he neared the warehouse.

Sam leading the wolf pack pushed his legs harder and sensing his urgency the others followed in a frantic pursuit. The sickly sweet scent of vampires filled the pack's nostrils and they all groaned internally at the odour. Breaking through the trees Sam's massive black wolf came to a stop as his eyes took in the warehouse in front of him.

The place was run down, with rusting metal covering the building. Edward had no time to wait he ran inside and began hysterically searching the building.

Edward's eyes darted wildly as he picked up Jacob's scent mixed with blood. His head whirled as he ran to every single room until he came upon a corridor he had not seen before. The rest of the Cullen's and the wolf pack in their human forms followed closely behind Edward.

The hall smelled so vile that the rest had trouble breathing. There were four massive doors each had steel bars as windows. Intolerably Edward tore off one door, peaked inside before doing the same to another until he came at the last door. His face hardened as he realized that Jacob scent was the strongest here and with ease he ripped the door open letting the piercing light shine in.

What he saw broke his dead heart. Jacob arms were chained wickedly high above his head. Skin stretched over his bone allowing every jagged crease to be shown. Large bleeding slashes across his chest making it unrecognizably disfigured. Edward was aghast as he eyes ran over the numerous lacerations that plagued his arms and legs. Finally he stared in horror his gut twisted in agony as he realized that Jacob was naked. His cock hung limp, swollen impossibly and unnaturally large.

"Oh my god," Leah breathed tears streaming down her face. Embry had taken one look at Jacob and ran outside to expel the contents in his stomach.

Rushing over to him Edward gripped the chains and pulled them out of the wall. He tore off his t-shirt and wrapped it around Jacob's waist as he cradled his body close to him. Carlisle soon came out of his shock and ran help Edward.

Sam and the rest of the pack members were literally frozen to the spot. In all his life Sam had never seen something so disgusting-so degrading ever happen to someone he loved. Tears escaped his eyes as his mind filled with more hatred for the bloodsucking leeches. He vowed just like the rest of them to make them pay for what they did.

Emmett and Jasper broke the chains on Jacob's feet while Edward cradled him.

"Carlisle," Edward yelled frantically doubting his own ears, "There's no heart beat!"

Carlisle felt around Jacob bone thin wrist and then neck before finding a dull pulse.

"We need to get him out of here, now" Carlisle demanded not wanting to waste anymore time. Emmett picked Jacob up and took off towards the Cullen's house with everybody following dizzily behind him.

* * *

_One month later…_

Edward clutched Jacob's hand while he lay unconscious in bed. It had been one month since Jacob had been back and there was still hardly any change. The blow to his head had put him in a coma while his body regenerated itself. Various tubes ran in and out of Jacob as he lay silently. He suffered from such severe malnutrition that Carlisle had to feed him through a tube in order to keep him alive.

Edward had never left his side through the whole thing. Leaning over he brushed his lips against Jacob's ear.

"I love you, please come back to me," He breathed before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

As the weeks went on Jacob began so show signs of improvement. His bruises had started to heal although it was clear that a nasty scar would remain on his skin. Thankfully Jacob began gaining weight and his body was on the road to recovery. Billy, the pack and their imprints were constant visitors.

Edward lugged his heavy feet towards the kitchen where Emse danced around with the other imprints trying to get food ready for all the men that congregating in the living room. Seeing Jacob's body desiccated destroyed Edward because he knew that on some level it was his fault.

When Jacob woke up he knew that Jacob would have major psychological problems. Carlisle already said that he might have amnesia because of the crack in his skull.

"Edward," Esme said frowning at her son who seemed vacant to everybody. He hadn't left Jacob side since he arrived home. "Maybe you should hunt,"

Edward scowled at her. His anger was getting the best of him and he was trying his best not to snap at everybody but seeing Jacob nearly dead made him feel so helpless.

"She's right Eddie," Alice said happily.

"Yeah, vamp, hunt so I won't have to phase and kill you," Leah sneered.

"Are you always this bitchy or am I just lucky?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me," Leah snarled taking a step forward.

"Come on Lee, help me with this," Emily said gesturing towards the food.

Ignoring them Edward sat down on a stool letting his shoulders slump. Dark purple circles ringed around his eyes as he stared absently at the table in front of him. Emmett came up behind Edward and slapped his massive hands on his shoulders.

"We're going hunting," Emmett announced grinning. Jasper, the pack and Billy all followed him into the kitchen smelling the food.

"Damn, vamps always cheating," Paul said grudgingly that Jasper had beaten him at a video game.

"Don't be mad. I have been alive longer than you have," Jasper quipped.

"Something smells good," Quil said rubbing his flat stomach.

"Come on, you need to feed," Jasper said using his power to calm Edward down.

"No," Edward said stubbornly.

"Edward, please," Emse begged him.

"Listen, I don't care-" A loud thump cut Edward off. It sounded like it was coming from Jacob's room. In a flash Edward was running up the stairs towards Jacob's room. Throwing open the doors he saw that Jacob was sitting with his legs folded under him on the floor.

His eyes darted around wildly as the palms of his hands were pressed against the cold tile. Jacob didn't know where the hell he was or what was going on. He had woken up frantically and when he went to walk his legs wouldn't function.

"Jacob," Edward breathed and kneeled down beside him taking his face into his hands. Black hair flowed like curtains around Jacob's face as he looked into Edwards black eyes. His chalky lips spread showing his prefect white teeth as his hands anxiously felt Edward's lips, forehead, cheeks and jaw bone.

Running his hands through Jacob's hair he couldn't believe that Jacob was actually back and now in his arms. Tears streamed out of Jacob's eyes as he remembered the beautiful bronzed boy he loved with all his heart. Jacob was still fairly skinny he hadn't gained much weight but enough to sustain his body from shutting down.

Edward floated in ecstacy as he placed chaste kisses all over Jacob's still beautiful face. Saving the best for last he finally planted a kiss on Jacob's white trembling lips. Fisting his hair Jacob brought Edward's face closer wanting to be consumed by him.

A surge of heat, life, love and passion cascaded around them as they rapt themselves in each other. Edward ran his hands throw Jacob's long locks gripping it lightly. Overwhelmed Jacob started to feel disorientated sensing that Edward broke the kiss to stare into his black orbs.

He vowed to himself that he would never let go of Jacob and that no matter what they would always be together. Vengefully he promised to kill the bitch Victoria and Riley for doing this to his mate.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudly and both Jacob and Edward turned around to see that they had an audience. Blushing crimson Jacob looked down at the floor while Edward glared at Carlisle annoyed.

"Jacob," Rachel whispered tears coming out of her eyes as she and Rebecca went over to hug her brother. As soon as they touched him, Jacob cringed away from them frightened. Clinging to Edward he wondered who all these people were. Some of them seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where he had ever seen them before.

"D-do I-I know you?" Jacob asked bluntly.

"It's me, Rachel" She said horrified that Jacob didn't know who she was. Edward shared a look with Carlisle.

"It's been a long day maybe we should get Jacob back into bed," Carlisle said coming to stand near Jacob.

"No wait, what's going on? How come he doesn't remember us?" Rachel asked outraged.

"I think it's best if we talk outside," Carlisle persisted.

"What the hell is going on?" Rebecca snarled.

"Please let's talk about it outside," Carlisle pleaded. Edward stood to his feet and Jacob started to panic.

"Wait, what's happening?" Jacob said grabbing hold of Edward's pant leg hysterically. "Who are all of you? Edward, what's going on?"

"Shhh," Edward soothed he bent down so he could run his thumb over Jacob's lips. "Carlisle is a doctor he's going to look after you,"

"Are you leaving?" Jacob asked horrified.

"No, no I'll be right here," Edward said. Carlisle cleared everyone out of the room and helped Edward get Jacob into bed.

"W-What happened? Where did you go?" Jacob asked his voice trembling a little from the encounter with the others. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Edward had left him and he had woken up in this strange place with people who looked so beautiful that it was almost unnatural.

"You don't remember anything?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I-I-remember-that, you and I are together and-I love you. But-but then you were gone," Jacob stammered. He felt very uncomfortable with Carlisle in the room it was making him nervous.

"You don't remember anything other than that? Do you remember how we got together?" Edward pushed.

"I think it's best if we don't overwhelm him," Carlisle said giving Jacob a small smile. Checking his vital signs Carlisle feared something like this might happen but he had hoped that Jacob would be an exception.

Everybody waited downstairs for Carlisle and Edward to return. Once Jacob had fallen asleep they both made their way into the living room where they knew everybody was waiting for them.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" Rachel asked furiously. "How come he doesn't remember me, but he remembers Ed-tart over there?"

"It must be the imprint," Carlisle said sighing. "You guys just recently came back into his life so he hasn't been able to know you all that well,"

"Know me that _well_?" Rebecca spat. "He's my brother!"

"I know but it's just that he hasn't spent a lot of time with his family." Carlisle reasoned in a calm collective voice.

"So what does he remember?" Sam asked glaring at Edward.

"I don't know we'll have to see once his health progresses. He has amnesia, so he may or may not remember all of you. So, when he wakes up do not overwhelm him because that could send him into shock." Carlisle said.

"How is his health?" Billy asked speaking for the first time.

"He's getting there," Carlisle answered vaguely.

"Don't bullshit me," Billy said angry at Carlisle equivocal answer.

"Okay, I had to sow the deep lacerations on his back and chest up. He has five broken ribs and his stomach lining has nearly been destroyed. If we hadn't gotten to him when we did I would have had to take it out because he was bleeding internally…." Carlisle paused debating whether he should leave out the serve raping that caused Carlisle to have to give Jacob anal surgery.

Edward's face turned to stone as he heard Carlisle thoughts. He had known that it was bad but the thought of somebody touching Jacob made his stomach twist and brain knot. He couldn't stand it. Tearing off the front door Edward left the house and ran into the forest. Everybody looked after him but didn't comment.

"Is there more," Billy pushed sensing Carlisle hesitation and Edward's abrupt absence.

"Mr. Black, I don't know how to put this so I am going to be very blunt. Jacob was severely raped repeatedly and I am concerned that because of that his brain may go into overload. He might start to remember bits and pieces and that might cause psychological trauma. When he thought Edward was leaving you saw how neurotic he was, so that is obviously a side effect."

"Trust that I am doing everything I can for him but we might have to medicate him in case he becomes too much. He won't be able to phase for a while because his body isn't strong enough and it could probably kill him."

"Shit," Embry breathed.

"What can we do?" Leah asked. Seth was nearly in tears after he heard everything that Carlisle had to say.

"Just come around more often so he can get to know you and hopefully something will trigger in his memory but there is no guarantee." Carlisle said sadly.

"That's bullshit," Quil said. "He's our brother! He should remember us!"

"These things are very complicated Mr. Atera and they are not to be taken likely. Please, try your best to not overwhelm him." Carlisle said gently.

"Can I see him?" Rachel asked.

"I would prefer we waited until he woke up so that he can be formally introduced," Carlisle said.

"_Formally introduced_? He's my brother goddamnit! Now take me to him!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel," Paul said grabbing hold of her waist. "Carlisle is right we shouldn't overwhelm him."She looked between the two of them before storming off into the kitchen.

After eating everybody left promising to come back when Jacob was ready to meet them. A few weeks went by and Carlisle suggested that they moved Jacob back into Edward's room. Insisting on physical therapy Emmett was able to get Jacob walking again even though it was still short distances.

* * *

Jacob still didn't know who any one was but he was grateful for their help and support. Oddly everyone seemed familiar to him and he had yet to put his finger on it.

Sunday night Jacob and Edward lay in bed together. Their limbs were tangled as Jacob's head lay on Edward's chest. Not knowing who everybody was Edward had insisted that Jacob eat all of his meals in his room under his supervision. Alice, Rosalie and Emse had all tried their best not to interfere but they wanted to see Jacob so badly that it was becoming an issue for them.

"Hmmm," Edward murmured running his fingers through Jacob's hair. "You smell like rich pine,"

Jacob's thin chest rumbled as he chuckled softly. Lightly Edward ran his hand over Jacob inward stomach and back up to his blatant rib cage. His eyes stung as he took in Jacob's emaciated arms and how his skin nearly clung to his bone as if it were life itself.

"You should eat," Edward whispered intertwining his fingers with Jacob's long, slender bony ones.

"I'm tired," Jacob breathed his voice dragging a little. Sometimes when he slept he had terrible dreams about red eyes finding him in the dark.

"You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," Edward said trying to keep his voice light. He couldn't help but show fear as he thought of what might happen when Jacob met his family. Would it be to overwhelming for him? Would he go into shock?

"Why do I have to meet these people?" Jacob asked inquisitively.

"It's important that you do," Edward answered ambiguously. Jacob snorted too exhausted to fight and fell into a deep sleep. When Jacob woke up he was drenched in sweat and trembling.

"Shhh," Edward soothed he ran his hands through Jacob's sodden hair that now clung to his face. It was ten in the morning and Edward was hysterically when he realized that he couldn't read Jacob mind anymore. Although in the past Jacob had figured out a way to block him but this was totally different.

"Edward-I-it-" Jacob stammered still recuperating from his nightmare. He had dreamed that he was in a dark room and although he pleaded and begged nobody would turn on the lights.

"It's okay," Edward said gently. "Tell me about it,"

"I was-" Jacob swallowed hard trying to articulate his dream.

"I hope you guys are up!" Alice said slipping her tiny head through the door. Edward was about to growled at her when he realized the time. Gently he helped Jacob out of bed and into the shower. Although he wanted to know what Jacob had dreamed, he knew that he had to get him ready before his family stopped by.

Alice went on a frenzy shopping for clothes that would fit Jacob. Edward helped Jacob into the shower and waited for him to get out like he did every morning. Smiling Edward saw the clothes Alice had put out and made a mental note to thank her.

Jacob emerged from the bathroom wearing a gray t-shirt that loosely hung on his body and straight cut dark wash jeans. His hair was pulled into a tight pony tail flowing down his back. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob giving him a sweet kiss before coming down the stairs.

"Beautiful," He whispered against his lips. Jacob turned away trying to hide his blush.

Limping due to the anal surgery Jacob had a lot of trouble with stairs. Edward had insisted on carrying him down but Jacob wanted to build up his leg muscles. He did find it odd that Edward would ask to carry him.

"Morning," Emse beamed. She had been cooking all morning excited to finally get to spend time with Jacob. Edward had his arm wrapped our Jacob's waist protectively while Jacob draped his arm over Edward's shoulder for support. They both smiled at her when they walked slowly into the kitchen.

"I'm Emse," Emse said warmly. Jacob nodded as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all reintroduced them-selves. Trying to keep his eyes down cast Jacob wondered why they were all being so nice to him in many ways he felt he didn't deserve it.

Edward's eyes never left Jacob face not even for a moment. He was afraid that if he looked away that Jacob would disappear. Alice was trying her best not to jump across the table and pulled Jacob into a hug. She had missed him terribly and now that he was back she was unable to express her love for him.

"Have something to eat," Emse said placing a plate of food in front of Jacob. Eyeing the food Jacob sat down on the kitchen stool trying his best not to wince from the pain.

"Uh-t-thanks," Jacob said giving Emse a small smile. Keeping his eyes down Jacob ate while the others chatted to each other. The only one who didn't engage in conversation was Edward. He was too enthralled with Jacob to notice they were having a conversation.

The roar of the unmistakable red truck cut their conversation short. Cursing under his breath Edward glared at Alice for inviting Bella to a _family_ event.

_She begged me Edward, what was I supposed to do? _Alice thought pleading with him to understand.

"Did you tell her anything?" Edward growled.

"No," Alice said quietly feeling bad for her actions.

"Well you better before she comes inside," Edward demanded. He didn't want the idiotic girl sending Jacob into shock. Alice skipped out of the room with Jasper and went outside to explain things to Bella.

Looking between the two Jacob thought that it would be best if he didn't ask. Although he couldn't remember any of them he felt oddly comfortable with them like he had known them for a long time. Edward brushed his fingers across Jacob's still beautiful face careful to avoid the swollen tissue.

He would never forgive himself for the pain that was inflicted on Jacob. Finishing up Jacob thanked Emse again for the food.

"Maybe you and Jacob should take a walk before everybody gets here," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, that might help you know cause you fucked everything up," Rosalie snarled at Edward.

"How about we watch some T.V?" Emmett suggested. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Edward wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist and carefully led him towards the living room.

* * *

"What?" Bella nearly yelled.

"Please, keep your voice down he's very tired just please try and understand." Alice pleaded.

"I just can't believe it…." Bella said distantly. Her best friend didn't know who she was anymore.

"And try not to act shock from his appearance," Jasper injected.

"How bad is he?" Bella asked concerned. Jasper and Alice shared a quick look before answering.

"Bad," Alice said vaguely. Just as they were about to go inside the pack members, their imprints and the counsel showed up.

"This is going to be a _long _day," Jasper said low enough so that Alice could hear.

Visibly tremulous, Jacob was clinging to Edward for dear life as eight burly men came into the house. Although he was as tall as them their muscle mass was very intimidating. The brawny men all looked at him with sadness in their eyes. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable he felt his anxiety start up again.

Edward could sense the uneasiness wafting off of Jacob as they sat in the couch together. His was arm draped around his waist as Jacob fisted his shirt.

"It's okay," Edward breathed wiping the sweat that was pooling on Jacob's forehead. His eyes were wide and darted around suspiciously at the beefy new visitors. Billy looked at Jacob sadly because he clutch to the vampire and didn't even remember who his familiar was.

"Jacob," Sam said trying to smile. He couldn't help but frown slightly as he saw how bone thin Jacob's arms and hands were.

"I'm Sam Uley and this is my wife Emily," Sam said pulling Emily to his side. Jacob looked both of them over before over offering them a tight smile. Childishly he fisted Edward's shirt tighter as if these men would take him away. Suddenly Jacob didn't want to meet them anyone. These people looked so familiar to him and it made his head whirl with unanswered questions.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked watching his every movement. Abruptly Jacob felt a wave of fatigue come over him and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm fine," Jacob lied quietly keeping his eyes downcast. The pack members followed Sam's lead and reintroduced them-selves to Jacob. Last but not least Billy came to introduce himself to his own son.

"I'm Billy," The old man said. Jacob didn't speak to any of them he just nodded politely and offered a smile but something about this situation was proverbial to him.

There was a loud conversation that caught everyone's attention. Rebecca and Rachel had Carlisle cornered as they shouted at him.

"Why can't we tell him now?" Rebecca asked prudishly.

"Because like I said before he could go into shock," Carlisle reasoned.

"But he remembers Edward!" Rachel pointed out.

"Yes, that could be due to the imprint. Now please try and understand we can't just spring this on him." Carlisle said.

"Fine," Rachel spat "But he _will _be coming home with us and he _will _know who he is and where he comes from," She threatened. Bella was just about to gather her courage and go introduce herself to Jacob until she saw the look on his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost and she thought it would be better if she didn't talk to him right now.

Jacob felt like the walls were closing in on him. Faceless people began pointing their fingers and laughing at him. His eyes grew wide as he swears he saw crimson eyes lurking in the shadows. Sweat pooled on his forehead as his hands became clammy.

"Jacob?" Edward said watching the panic flicker across Jacob's face.

Embry, Emmett, Quil and Jared were all caught up in their own conversation that was making them exceptionally louder than the rest. Shadows darted across the room making Jacob whip his head in every direction he saw them in. Def to all sound Jacob's breath was laboured as the room began to spin uncontrollably. He needed to get out there. Emmett's bodacious laugh blared through the room sending Jacob over the edge.

Abruptly he stood up his legs wobbled a little as he felt everybody staring at him. Edward caught his waist before he fell.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked watching his sons eyes dart around suspiciously.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I need-I-I'm-I" Jacob stuttered. Crimson eyes found Jacob again as they stared at him through shadow unseen to anyone but him.

Jacob whole body was shaking wildly as fear gripped his heart. Edward hearing his heart rate increase stood up and helped Jacob who was desperately clinging to him out of the room and upstairs. Once they were safely inside the bedroom Jacob fell on the floor pressing the side of his face to the cold carpet.

He clenched his teeth trying to make himself to get a grip. Closing his eyes tightly he began telling himself over and over again that it wasn't real. Edward unsure of what to do pulled Jacob onto the bed and into his arms

"Edward, I'm sorry-I-I'm so stupid-I ruined everything," Jacob said panting.

"It's okay," Edward said. "Relax, I'm here and I'm never leaving."

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"Life sucks...And then you die"

_-Cerebral Fix _

* * *

"You're getting good at this," Esme said rubbing Jacob's boney shoulder blades. They were both in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Edward watched from afar like he always did as Jacob interacted with the rest of his family. As the months past Jacob became comfortable being around the Cullen's although occasionally he would have anxiety attacks he soon became a valid member of the family.

"Maybe one day you can go shopping on your own," Esme encouraged. She thought it was time that Jacob get out of the house and explore the world.

"No." Edward said firmly. This conversation wasn't even open for discussion.

"Don't be so controlling" Emmett warned.

"Come on, you can't keep him locked up here forever," Alice chimed in.

"Yes, I can." Edward stated. Jacob's body tensed as he took in his words. Is that what he wanted to do? Keep him here forever?

"Is that what you want?" Jacob breathed horrified.

"Of course not, I-just...You're not ready." Edward said.

"Who are you to tell me what I am ready for?" Jacob said agitated.

"If Jacob is willing to go out by himself who are we so say he can't" Emse reasoned.

"I agree, if it's what you want," Carlisle encouraged.

"So nobody thinks this is a bad idea? I'm by myself again? He's not ready-"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Jacob said angrily.

"Don't be like this. You know that you're not ready. Just yesterday you had a panic attack. I will not let you go outside when it is clear that you can hardly take care of yourself!" As soon as the words were out he wanted to take them back. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean that you were incapable-"

Jacob was so hurt by Edward words. His face must have shown his pain because soon Edward was all over him trying to beg for forgiveness. It was clear that Edward thought he was clearly incompetent.

"What am I-I to you, Edward? Am I some-fucking invalid?" Jacob said furiously.

"No! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that!" Edward pleaded.

"Way to go dumbo," Rosalie snickered.

Jacob stood out of his seat and attempted to walk away but before he could get far arctic arms were wrapped around his narrow waist. Edward's cheek was pressed against his as he struggled in vainly to get free.

"I'm sorry. What I said was beyond idiotic and unforgivable, I was being foolish and ignorant. Please forgive me," Edward breathed his cool breath temporarily hypnotizing him. Refusing to respond Jacob turned his head away stubbornly.

"Please forgive me," Edward begging but when he didn't get a response he decided to give up. "Fine, you can go. But just to the grocery store and back nowhere else."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the soup aisle in the grocery store Jacob was decided whether to buy can soup or packaged soup. Against Edward's many protests Jacob went to the store by himself to shop for dinner tonight. Although he was the only one eating Emse had figured that it was time that he shopped alone.

It had been a few months and Jacob had gain weight but he was still lanky and extremely gawky. Picking up a Campbell's Soup can he looked it over checking the ingredients. He knew he couldn't stay out late because he promised Edward he would be home in an hour. Irrationally Jacob checked over his shoulder making sure nobody was watching him. He did this periodically because it was a part of his neurosis. Often he felt like he was being followed but most of the time it was just his imagination. Placing a few more cans into his cart he made his way to the junk food aisle.

Ever since he embarrassed himself in front of those people Edward wanted him to meet he made it a point to make sure he never saw them again. The burly men would come over frequently to see him but he felt so ashamed that he always stayed in his room. He never wanted to see those people ever again and he wished that Edward would stop insisting he did.

"Those are bad for you," A man with copper hair said. Something about this man set Jacob off and he suddenly felt defensive. Giving the man a nervous smile he pushed his cart around him.

"What? Nothing to say to me," The man said following him.

"I-I'm sorry," Jacob said shyly. He tried walking away but the man planted himself in front of him blocking his cart. The foreigner took a step forward until he was in front of Jacob's face making him extremely uncomfortable. Smirking, the man put his hand on the side of Jacob's face and stoked him.

"My bitch," The man breathed giving Jacob a malicious smile. Horrified Jacob jerked out of the man's touch and tried once again to get away. With brutal force the man grabbed Jacob arms and pinned him up against the aisle.

"You're a hard one to track down," The stranger said. He crashed his lips to Jacob's and ignored his pathetic attempts to fight him off. The people walking down the aisle watched in disgust and amusement but did nothing to help Jacob.

"Stop," Jacob screamed once the man broke the kiss. This man was as hard as Edward and his eyes were black, soulless and that terrified him.

"You liked it last time" The man hissed kissing Jacob again this time grabbing his crotch painfully. Tears sprung from his eyes as the man began to fondle him through his jeans rubbing him tortuously roughly.

"Get the fuck off me," Jacob bellowed now really trying to fight. But he was no match for the pitiless vampire that wanted Jacob right then and there.

"I like it when you scream," The stranger said smacking Jacob hard in the face with his back hand. With a swift punch to the gut he was on his knees with the man towering over him. Jacob cradled his aching stomach trying his hardest to control the blood flowing out of his mouth.

"Next time babe, we don't have time right now," The man teased getting down to his knees. Grasping Jacob's silk hair he jerked his head upright so that he could talk to him properly. With his super hearing he knew security was on its way so he had to be quick.

"I came to find you, just like I will always find you. _You're mine_. Not Edward's. Don't forget that." The man whispered. He got up in enough time to see the security guards coming towards him. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

Sweating profusely Jacob spat blood on the floor. He pressed he forehead against the hard tile trying to gather his swarming thoughts. Who was that man?

"Sir," The beefy security guard asked. "Do you need medical attention?"

"_No he's just fucking bleeding,_" A women said helping Jacob to his feet. Nearly convulsing Jacob could hardly think much less formulate words.

"I'll take him home you good for nothing cock-fucks," The women snarled. Something about her seemed familiar to him but he was too distraught to place her face.

Leah had been three aisles over when she smelled the sickly sweet stench of a vampire. Knowing it wasn't any of the Cullen's she came just in time to see Jacob on the floor with blood pooling all around him.

"We'll escort you," A police officer said coming quite literally out of nowhere. Another one came to help Leah get Jacob to his feet. The four of them were ushered to the Cullen's house in the police car and Leah suddenly had the urge to ask them if they could turn on their lights.

Edward looked at the clock for the hundredth time waiting for it to strike one so that he could go and get Jacob. He was so against Jacob begin on his own mainly because he was afraid that something might happen to him. His fears were confirmed when he saw a cop car pull up to the house and Leah help Jacob into the house.

* * *

Edward glared menacingly at Esme whose was the genius behind letting Jacob go off by himself. The family came into the living room while the cops lead Jacob into the house. His fears were confirms when the door opened and Jacob stood a bloody mess clutching his brown paper grocery bag. Although Leah had insisted they take Jacob home he was adamant about finishing up his grocery shopping.

"What's going on officer?" Carlisle asked leading the officers into the living room. Edward's eyes locked with Jacob's and he stumbled forward nearly tripping with the groceries in hand. Luckily Edward caught him before he dropped anything. He helped Jacob stand upright and placed the grocery bag on the floor.

"Let's get you upstairs," Edward said. Trembling Jacob could barely use his legs to walk he felt so disgusted and violated.

"Emmett, help me." They brought Jacob to his room and Edward stayed with him until he fell asleep. A few hours later when the police officers had gone home Edward stormed downstairs mad as hell.

"What the fuck happened?" He demanded from Leah.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Leah growled.

"Just tell me what happened," Edward said infuriated. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't really know. I was three aisles away from him but I smelt the scent of a vampire….It was very familiar. I don't think it was Victoria's but I can't be sure. I found him on the floor…" Leah said looking down.

She had never been so scared in her whole entire life. Images of finding Jacob in the warehouse flashed before her eyes and they began to water at the memory. Edward didn't want to hear anymore he fled the room and went back to Jacob.

A few hours later Jacob woke up with his skin clammy and his stomach turning. He was so mortified by what happened he couldn't even look Edward in the eyes.

"Jacob?" Edward whispered pulling him tighter against his chest. In many ways Jacob reminded him of a lost teenager, someone who seemed very confused, alienated and distraught. He knew that it wasn't his fault that all this shit happened to him. Edward couldn't help but blame himself for being so negligent.

Silently begging for forgiveness he pulled Jacob between his legs so that Jacob's head could rest on his stomach. Stroking him lovingly Edward thought of ways to bring up what happened without making Jacob fearful.

Closing his eyes Jacob held on tightly to Edward never wanting to let go. He knew that Edward wanted to know what happen but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He felt so humiliated and thought that if Edward found out the truth then he wouldn't want him anymore. Unable to read Jacob's thoughts Edward had no idea he was feeling this way and decided that the best way to ask was just to come out and say it.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Edward begged.

"I'm sorry, but-but I-I can't," Jacob stammered nervously.

"Please," Edward pleaded again. "Do you know how much I love you? I can't help you unless you tell me what happened"

Jacob thought for a minute then he realized that he needed a distraction. With shaky hands he pushed himself upright so that he was sitting on his knees still in between Edward's legs. Trying to mask his fear with confidence he looked into Edward's golden eyes. Jacob started kissing Edward passionately trying desperately to distract him.

Caught off guard Edward was mystified by Jacob abrupt self-assurance. Opening his mouth he felt Jacob slide his burning tongue down his throat. This kiss was different from any of their previous ones, it was clear the raw lust-covetousness was lurking behind their thrashing lips. Keeping his trembling under control Jacob moved his hand over the bulge in Edward's jeans. Gasping Edward pull away from the kiss and gripped Jacob's wrist preventing him from going any further.

"Edward-I know this is what you want," Jacob said poised.

"You're not ready," Edward said stated.

"I want it too," Jacob breathed kissing Edward again. In his mind he knew he had to do this or else Edward would leave him and he couldn't bare the idea of that happening. Ignoring the tears threatening to spill Jacob unbuttoned Edward's pants.

The heat and smell of Jacob's skin was arousing Edward making him painfully hard. He couldn't take it anymore he needed to be touched by Jacob. In the small rational part of his mind he knew that Jacob wasn't ready and that he was trying to distract him but all that went out of the window when Jacob started to rub him through his jeans.

Kneeing Edward's hardening cock made him feel like vomiting. His hands were so clammy and he was trembling so hard he couldn't believe Edward hadn't noticed. He compensated his nervousness with kissing Edward harder running his hand through his bronze locks.

Edward moaned loudly as Jacob increased his strokes. Unbuttoning his jeans, Jacob slipped his scotching hand into Edward's pants. His fingers grazed the sensitive skin causing Edward to arch his hips into Jacob's hands, encouraging him to go faster.

"Yes-fuck," Edward whimpered his breathing becoming laboured as he dick twitched, hardened and erected itself upon Jacob's touch.

Pulling the waist band of his underwear down Jacob clutched Edward's hard cock in his hand. Throwing his head back a growl erupted from Edward's chest as the heat engulfs his sex organ.

Jacob felt that this was the only way he could repay Edward for ever loving him. Edward's eyes were closed so he couldn't see the self-loathing tears escape Jacob's eyes. Moving his hand skilfully Jacob pumped Edward's member.

"You don't have to-oh shit," Edward groaned as he felt the ecstacy flow through him. Jacob's hand had Edward's mind dancing in jubilee. He was panting so hard he was beginning to see stars.

"I- love you." Pant. "Don't stop," Edward moaned. Sensing his climax Jacob pumped him with both hands harder and faster.

"Fuck," Edward screamed blinded by white lights as he back arched with his head thrown back he came violently all over Jacob's hand. A creamy flow of white liquid squirted out of the cusp of Edward's cock as his body trembled.

Jacob pumped him until his dick fell slack in his hands. Eyes closed Edward was high as a kite trying to come down from his amazing orgasm. He was soaring so high he didn't notice Jacob use the back of his clean hand to wipe the tears off his face.

Opening his eyes he saw Jacob's tear stained face and felt absolutely disgusted with him-self. How could he let Jacob touch him like that when it was clear he wasn't ready? He was worse than the people who raped him.

"Oh god, I am so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have let you do that." Edward said mortified.

"It's okay. I wanted too," Jacob lied.

"No, it's wrong we shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have pushed you-" Edward pleaded frantically trying to clean his cum up.

"I-I am ready. I love and I wanted to pleasure you." Jacob said lowering his eyes.

"Stop it. Stop lying!" Edward nearly yelled angry at himself. "I know you weren't ready and still _I _fucking pushed you! I am so humiliated and disgusted with myself! We shouldn't have done that."

Jacob swallowed hard as he realized that instead of causing Edward pleasure he caused him more pain. He wanted Edward to feel good about what they did not feel guilty.

"You-you didn't like it? Do you not want me?" Jacob asked feeling rejected. This pain hurt ten times more than any kind of physical pain. Dismayed Edward pulled Jacob into a tight embrace holding his lanky body close to his.

"No, no don't ever think that," Edward breathed revolted with himself. "I will always want you. Don't ever forget that. But you weren't ready!"

Unable to speak Jacob nodded wrapping his arms around Edward's neck holding him close. They stayed that way until Edward suggested he take a shower. While he was in the shower Jacob stared out the window and suddenly felt like he needed answers. His life was wrapped up tightly in a cocoon and he realized that he hardly knew anything about himself. He knew nothing beyond his love for Edward and his growing friendship with the family. His mind went into a dark place as he stared out the window absentmindedly. Crimson eyes stared back at him and instead of running from them this time he welcomed it.

* * *

A few days later Edward literally dragged Jacob to La Push for a BBQ the pack was having for welcoming two new members into the pack, Collin and Brady. These kids were the same age as Seth and were excited to finally be a part of the infamous gang of La Push. Sam was unyielding when he told Edward that he was the only one allowed and not his family. Edward and Jacob both wore V-neck shirts although Edward wore a light turquoise sweater, while Jacob wore a white long sleeved shirt. Pulling his hair into a tight pony tail Jacob hated going to these things but decided to make an effort for Edward.

When they arrived Edward knew that Jacob detested conversing with the wolves so he decided to glue himself to Jacob's side. He started by wrapping his arm around his waist and plugging his hand into Jacob's back pants pocket. Feeling Edward's hand palm his backside Jacob kinked an eyebrow at him questionably. He merely grinned in response and they continued to walk towards the raging fire.

"What's that smell?" Collin asked rudely.

"The vampire," Quil said nodded his head towards Jacob and Edward coming towards them.

"He stinks," Brady said wrinkling his nose a little bit.

"It's not as bad as it seems. It gets better over time." Seth pacified.

"I don't think it ever will. God, I feel like my nose is on fire. How does Jacob stand it?" Collin asked. Sam glared at Paul angry at him for forgetting to tell the pups that they shouldn't bombard Jacob with questions because his was in a delicate state.

"What? Seth said he would do it." Paul said dismissively catching Sam's glare.

"Did not," Seth rebutted.

"Did too,"

"One of you better fucking do it, now," Sam barked but it was too late Jacob and Edward were already approaching them. Upon seeing the men Jacob shied away afraid of them.

"Edward! Why don't you come help us over here," Emily called standing near the grill with Rachel, Leah, Charlie and Sue.

"Will you be okay without me?" Edward asked unsure he should leave Jacob.

"No," Jacob said fear clouding his eyes. There was no way he was going to alone with these men.

"You won't even have time to miss me," Edward said already detaching himself from Jacob. With his eyes he tried to assure Jacob that he would be within reach and to try not to worry.

"Edward, don't" Jacob snarled in a tense whispered.

"You'll be fine," Edward whispered already walking away from him. Grinding his teeth together he didn't have time to panic because he was soon approached by the massive men.

"Jacob," Sam said holding out his hand to be shaken. Staring at his hand Jacob debated shaking it or not. "My name is Sam,"

"Yeah, I remember you," Jacob said shaking his hand. After he released Sam's hand two smaller boys came bouncing up behind him.

"I'm Collin!" The pup said.

"And I'm Brady!" The other pup said. They both looked at him expectantly.

"Jacob," He said.

"We know who you are! It's amazing all the stuff you've been through. We heard you own your own business. I bet the girls are all over you-" Collin praised.

"Yeah, how much pussy to get each day, it must be like truck loads!" Brady said cutting off Collin.

"Pussy?" Jacob asked they all laughed at him making him feel incredibly foolish. What were they talking about he didn't own a business. At least he didn't think he did. They obviously had him confused with somebody else.

"You know, girls have pussies…" Brady explained. Jacob was so lost he had no idea what these guys were talking about.

"Yeah, you stick your-" Collin said.

"Alright that's enough," Sam said cutting them off before they could embarrass Jacob any further.

"Dinner's ready," Sue called and all the men literally ran over each other trying to get some food. Jacob stayed back waiting for Edward to come find him. He didn't want to stay here another minute.

Edward strolled over with a plate of food in his hands for Jacob. He was proud of himself for being able to drag Jacob down here. Obstinate, Edward refused to leave and made Jacob take a seat with the pack and eat his food. Pouting visibly Jacob ate but he didn't enjoy one bit of it.

"So, Jake, can I call you Jake? Good, now tell us about your business. How did you get to have so much money?" Collin asked eagerly his mouth full of hot dog meat.

"Yeah and how come you don't know what a pussy is?" Brady asked puzzled.

"Yeah your Alpha right-Alpha male, I bet back in the day the girl's were giving it up like popsicles on a hot day," Collin said snickering. Jacob decided to set them straight.

"I think you must have me confused with somebody else," Jacob said calmly taking a bit out of his burger. Everyone stopped and stared at Edward.

"You didn't tell him anything?" Rachel snarled outraged.

"Not right now," Edward said passively.

"When then? I've had enough of this shit! He needs to know who we are and what he means to this pack! If you don't tell him then I will." Rebecca threatened.

Edward fumed angrily this wasn't what he was expecting. If everybody had kept their end of the deal then the two pups wouldn't have exposed Jacob. Confused Jacob didn't know what everyone was so angry about. Looking back and forth between these people and Edward he could see the tension building. These people were making Edward irritated and he didn't like them for it. Whatever Edward did he was sure that he didn't mean it and would soon apologize.

"Now is not a good time. You don't know what will happened or what kind of state his mind is in," Edward said. Then Jacob realized that they were talking about him.

"Are you talking about me?" Jacob asked astonished.

"Tell him or I will," Rebecca threatened again. She was a woman not to be trifled with.

"Listen to me, this isn't a good time." Edward said again this time growing more aggravated by her intolerance.

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked.

"Rebecca, don't," Edward warned in a low voice.

"Jacob sweetheart, you're our brother," Rebecca said gently. Jacob stared at her for a long time not believing a word she said.

"It's true." Rachel said "Rebecca and I are your sisters and this is your father Billy," She gestured to the old man in the wheel chair. Jacob vaguely remembered meeting him. It soon dawn on him that these people looked like him in subtle ways. Billy, Rebecca and Rachel all had the same black eyes and russet complexion. The recognition shown in his eyes and he paled visibly. All the questions he had been asking about where his family was it turns out they were right in front of him this whole time. And Edward knew.

Anger flooded his whole body as he realized that Edward planned on keeping him in the dark for as long as possible. Keeping him captive just like he said he would. He couldn't believe Edward would do such a horrible thing to him. He never thought that Edward would intentionally alienate him from his own family.

Jacob was mortified that he didn't even know who his family was. He felt so foolish because he obviously didn't have a life outside of Edward. Edward started to panic he knew it was wrong of his to keep such vital information from Jacob but he had too.

Looking around Jacob realized that everybody was staring at him waiting for his response. His breath became laboured as he brain worked to try and figure out why Edward would betray him like this. Threatening to have an anxiety attack Jacob stood up dropping his plate of food in the sand and attempted to leave the party.

* * *

**I apologize for the late update! **

**REVIEW:)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"Nobody can go back and start a new begining but everybody can start today and make a new ending."

_-Maria Robinson  
_

* * *

He could barely take a few steps without his knees buckling under him. Of course Edward caught him by the waist trying to steady.

"Get off," Jacob whispered.

"Baby, listen-"

"Get off me!" Jacob bellowed.

Reluctantly Edward let go so that Jacob could stand without his assistance.

"Please try and understand. I thought I was doing the right thing. It was for your own good." Edward reasoned. "I was doing this for you,"

"How could this be the right thing for me?" Jacob yelled. "You didn't tell me anything! I didn't know who any of these people were and then all of a sudden they're my family. And the worst thing about it is you-knew!"

"Do you think this is what I wanted?-" Edward pleaded.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking! But every time something goes wrong I'm always left in the dark and you always have some self-righteous reason for doing it." Jacob felt so sick his stomach was starting to roll.

Edward was beyond aggravated with the situation. He was doing what he thought was right and now he was being punished for it. To gain control of his anger he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Listen," Edward said drawing out the word. "Carlisle said it wasn't safe. There was a big possibility that you could go into shock…"

With his heart thundering in his ears and his blood rushing painfully throughout his body Jacob couldn't hear anything Edward was saying. His stomach knotted and his breath became nonexistent.

"Jacob!" Edward cried frantically as he watched him turn pale and choke on air. In a flash Jacob's legs collapse under him and he fell hard into the sand. Falling on his knees beside him Edward tried frantically to get Jacob breathing again.

* * *

Edward sat at the Black's house infuriated with Rachel and Rebecca. Grinding his teeth he couldn't believe the idiocy of the two sisters. Not only did they disobey Carlisle's direct orders but now they were completely nonchalant, almost haughty about it. They didn't care that Jacob could have went into shock and never recovered from it.

"You shouldn't have done that," He accused angrily.

"I didn't know-" Rachel beseeched.

"That's right you didn't know," Edward snarled looking more and more like a vampire.

"Okay, everyone calm down," Sue said. "He'll be okay once he wakes up,"

"Yeah he just needs some rest," Leah said.

"We don't know that. Do you have a medical licence that we don't know about?" Edward asked brusquely. "I should take him back to the house so that Carlisle a _doctor _can look at him and give him a diagnosis." He said standing up.

"So what you can keep him there locked up and he won't even get a chance to get to know us?" Rebecca growled.

"He needs to be with his family," Rachel said standing in front of him blocking his way to Jacob's bedroom.

"Just get the fuck out of my way," Edward sneered.

"Edward, don't speak to her like that in my house. Jacob is my son and I think it would be best if he stayed here." Billy said in a stern voice.

"Oh! _Now_ he's your son. Oh forgive me I had no idea!" Edward said the sarcasm dripped off his tongue. "What was the last thing you said to him? I believe you called him a faggot or was it fudge packer? I can't decide."

"That's enough." Sam said growing agitated. "You're angry we all understand. Rebecca and Rachel shouldn't have blurted the truth out like that regardless of what they thought."

"You are all a piece of work. Now that he's back every one of you wants a chance to be in his life? I guess that now he's lost his memory he can't remember how awful treated him." Edward said irate.

"We were in his life long before he lost his memory. We were there when you weren't," Embry said furiously.

"We discussed it and we all agreed that it's unhealthy for Jacob to stay with you instead of being with his family. We want to keep him here for a while." Rachel said almost smugly.

Edward laughed bitterly. "Now, all of a sudden you want to play family? What makes you think I would _let _him stay with you?"

"He's your mate we get it, but he needs to be with his family," Sam said irritated. "He needs this and you know it. All this could have been avoided if you didn't feel the need to play hero." Then with a snort he added. "When you were out fucking some bitch claiming it was for Jacob's sake we were there."

Edward bared his teeth and hissed violently at Sam.

"It's the right thing to do," Paul said crossing his arms over his chest. Edward looked around and realized that he was vastly outnumbered.

"Fine," He spat like it was poison in his mouth. "But don't think this makes up for anything." He growled before storming out of the house.

* * *

Jacob awoke to muffled voices coming from outside of the door. His whole body was aching and he had a small headache that was now throbbing. Sitting up in bed his mind was swirling, sending mind in different directions throwing it this way and that never pausing to give him a moments peace. Dizzily he looked around and realized he wasn't at home with Edward. Scanning the room he felt nostalgic, lethargic and he had no idea why. He got up unsteadily and opened the door hoping that Edward was outside but was surprised when he saw the people from the bonfire there.

"Jacob!" A woman said. He wasn't sure if she was Rachel or Rebecca and honestly he didn't really care. "You're awake! Are you hungry? Is there anything I can get you?"

Shifting his weight he played with the hem of his t-shirt uncomfortably. He just wanted to get home and forget his own futility.

"Thanks," He said looking at the floor. "But I'm really tired and would like to go home..."

"You are home." Another woman said.

"Don't overwhelm him honey," A bulky man said.

"I'm not," The women said pompously.

"He's probably just hungry," The man in the wheelchair said. Jacob was growing extremely impatient. He wanted to see Edward and go home not sit here and have people tell him what to do.

"Where's Edward?" Jacob squeaked finally gathering the courage to ask.

They all shared looks with each other wondering who was going to break the news first. Rebecca nodded to Rachel and they both took a step towards him calmly.

"You're not going to be around Edward for very much." Rachel said calmly. "We discussed it and we all agreed that it would be better if you lived here for a while."

"But _where _is Edward?" Jacob whined in persistence.

"Do you understand what we are saying?" Rebecca asked as if she were speaking to a child. This question irritated him.

"I fully understand, but you didn't answer my question." Jacob said in a small voice.

"Okay, calm down." Rachel said calmly. They were both speaking to him as if he was dumb or couldn't think for him-self. He was about to walk out of there until a big beefy man came to stand beside Rachel blocking his view of the exit.

"How about we get you something to eat?" Paul asked kindly.

"I-I would just like to go home. So if you don't mind…." Jacob said speaking quietly to the floor. Five muscular men came out of nowhere and crowed around him making take another involuntarily step backwards. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were darting back and forth from the men to the door.

"We're not going to hurt you," Sam said gently. "We just think you should eat,"

"Where's Edward?" Jacob asked in a forceful whisper.

"If you stay we can explain to you where he is," Sam said tenderly.

"Tell me where he is," Jacob nearly begged. Unconsciously he grabbed his left wrist and cradled it to his chest to stop his hand from trembling uncontrollably. A thousand scenarios ran through his head as he began to believe that Edward had left him.

Just then the door creaked open loudly and Edward walked calmly into the house. Never breaking eye contact Edward walked straight towards Jacob and pulled him into a vacant room.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jacob asked frantically. "What are they talking about? They can't keep me here!"

"They just want to spend some time with you." Edward said soothingly. He didn't like the idea but he did agree so that Jacob could get to know his family.

"Well, then why-why does it matter if I live here or not?" Jacob asked.

"They want you to know your heritage," Edward reasoned.

"Well, I can still live with you…" Jacob said staring at Edward expectantly. When he didn't answer it broke Jacob's heart. "You don't want me to live with you anymore?" He couldn't stop the tears gathering in his eyes and spilling over.

"Of course not, I just…..They need you." Edward said wearily.

"What about what I need?" Jacob asked softly. "How can you agree to this without even consulting me?"

"They need you here. They all want a chance to get to be there for you. It will also be a good chance for you to learn all the family history." Edward pacified.

"But, why-why do I-I have to learn all of this stuff on my own? If we're going to be together…." Jacob said tears still falling from his eyes. "How are we going to be together?"

"I know it's going to be a strain but it's not like you won't see me. I'll be here every day-every night if I have too." Edward whispered.

"Do you not want to be with me anymore? Is this your way of passing me off?" Jacob said there was a dull aching pain in his chest that increased when he spoke the words.

"Of course not, they just want you here…"Edward said.

"You think you can sell me like cattle! Just pass me off whenever you don't want me! Like-Like" Jacob couldn't finish because bile rose in his stomach and he wrenched. Edward got him to the toilet fast enough and his expelled all the bile.

Once Jacob was done Edward cleaned him up silently not wanting to further their conversation. Jacob felt that everything was being taken away from him and he had absolutely no choice in the matter.

"Come on let's get some food." Edward stated. He was trying to make himself void of all emotion so that Jacob wouldn't see how much this decision was eating him alive. But in the end he would be happier once he got to know his family.

"There you go," Emily said placing a big pile of food in front of him. Jacob stared at it and seriously considered throwing it on the floor. After internally debating he took his folk and ate slowly. Unable to help himself Edward stared at Jacob and routinely brushed stray hairs away from his face.

Pack gave each other inquisitive looks while Billy tried to hide his disgust by clearing his throat loudly. Jacob was infuriated by Edward's controlling behaviour.

Behind the hard mask Edward was truly afraid that Jacob would find solitude and leave him. Unconsciously he started to brush off the crumbs on Jacob's face that he had missed right at the table. Mortified Jacob couldn't believe that Edward would-instead of telling him-take it upon himself and do it. Enraged and humiliated Jacob smacked his hands away.

"I can take care of myself," Jacob yelled standing up and nearly knocking his chair over.

"I know you can-" Edward started.

"Obviously you don't! But hey I'm too incompetent to think for myself. Would you like to speak for me? Perhaps eat my food for me too?"

"You're angry," Edward said. "And I guess I deserve that."

"You lied to me and now you're trading me off without even asking me what I think about it!" Jacob growled.

"How about you eat some more-" Rachel said trying to calm him down.

"I don't want your fucking food. I don't even know you." Jacob said frustrated.

"Okay," Edward said standing up and pulling Jacob back into the vacant room. Struggling would be useless against Edward so he let him pull him onto the bed and into his arms.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Edward breathed. "But Carlisle said it wasn't safe and I wasn't going to risk harm to you. I promise I would have told you earlier but I just wanted you to adjust to being here."

"What do you mean adjust?" Jacob asked.

"I mean that you've never been here and I didn't just want to lay it all on you. I wanted you to be familiar with your family before you knew they were your family." Edward said.

Sighing deeply Jacob knew that was probably true but he still didn't like that he was constantly being lied too. All he wanted was to love Edward and he was making that impossible by lying all the time.

"All I want is your love, but stop lying to me, I can't take it anymore," Jacob breathed. In order to avoid future fights Edward kissed his forehead. He never verbally agreed but he figured that this simple gesture would appease Jacob for now.

* * *

The sun broke into the room lighting it up radiantly. The blinding light cascading around the room made Jacob's arm twitch in anticipation, wakening him from his restless sleep. Today was supposed to be his day with his family but all he wanted to do was stay curled up in bed with Edward. Whimpering softly he roused himself so that he could look into scenic golden eyes.

Before he could speak frantic cold lips were upon his-demanding, claiming and in deep petition. Kissing him with everything he had, Edward was so afraid to let go. He couldn't stand the idea of letting Jacob go off by himself in this state of mind. Insistently-desperately, he wanted to keep him right here, in his arms forever. They broke apart panting, each of them unsure of the others thoughts and feelings but sharing a common love for one another.

Closing his eyes briefly, Edward couldn't believe that the night had ended so soon. Now he had to wait until the end of the day in order to see Jacob. The thought of not seeing him every hour was driving him mad.

"You'll" Edward panted kissing Jacob all over his face. "Call me?"

Jacob couldn't respond because as soon as he opened his mouth Edward was kissing him passionately. He knew that his lips would be swollen but he didn't care. Cursing, Edward heard heavy footsteps and tried to prolong the kiss before they were interrupted. Rebecca knocked lightly on the door calling Jacob for breakfast.

Groaning they broke apart reluctantly and Edward watched panic stricken as Jacob showered and dressed, ready to start the day without him. They both emerged from the bedroom hand in hand. Rachel and Rebecca were nestled in the kitchen, Paul had already left for work and Billy like always was refusing to leave with room with Edward still in the house.

"Good morning," Rachel greeted them warmly.

"Morning" Edward said politely. Jacob grunted something along those lines in response.

"Well," Edward said trying his best not to choke on his own words. "I should be-" His hand instinctively tightened around Jacob's. "Leaving now,"

Uncertainty flickered through his eyes because he was unsure if Edward was saying goodbye for good now.

"I'll be back tonight," Edward assured silencing Jacob with a quick peck before disappearing. Frowning he turned his attention back towards his 'siblings'.

"Come, sit and eat," Rachel said brightly placing a big plate of bacon, eggs and waffles in front of him. As delicious as it smelled he couldn't really keep anything down now that Edward was gone but he tried so that he wouldn't hurt their feelings.

"Rachel and I have to go to work soon so before we leave we will be dropping you off at the Uley's house." Rebecca said. Choking, he had no idea that he wasn't going to be with his family today, but instead be babysat by a four hundred pound steroids addict.

"I can stay here," Jacob said trying to his the panic in his voice. "I'm sure I can find something to do while you're at work. I don't need a babysitter,"

"We know you can but Sam knows a lot about the tribe history," Rachel said. "Plus a few of the guys want to see you,"

Swallowing hard he figured he might as well suck it up. If he was going to have to live with these people he might as well get used to seeing their inhumanly bulky friends.

Loud chatter and laughing was blaring outside of the Uley's house when Rachel pulled up to it. Jacob was huddled within himself nervous of seeing these people again. He ran his hand over his face because sweat was starting to pool on his forehead.

"It's okay. You know Sam," Rachel assured. Looking at him she realized that he looked like him might faint and considered that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But that thought was overruled when she realized that she was late for work. They walked to the front door and Rachel just let herself in.

"We're here!" She yelled. Sam, Quil and Embry were all sitting at a table drinking beer and playing Texas Holden.

"Hello," Emily said gently towards Jacob who had paled visibly.

"Come over here, Jacob" Sam called. Reluctantly he walked over after briefly glancing at his sister.

"Is he going to be okay?" Emily whispered to Rachel.

"I hope so, but I'm late for work so call me if anything," She said already racing out the door.

"So Jacob, how are you?" Sam asked once Jacob walked over to their table.

"I'm-" Jacob said suddenly feeling a little out of breath. "Fine,"

"Take a sit," Sam said gesturing to the chair in front of him. Staring at it Jacob was feeling extremely light-headed.

"Okay," He said sitting anyway.

"Alright, down to business, Jacob, what do you know about werewolves?"

* * *

Edward stood for hours watching the clock tick by. He knew he should do something in order to help the time pass faster but he couldn't keep his mind off of Jacob. More than anything he wanted to run to La Push and just be near Jacob. It didn't matter if Jacob knew he was there he just wanted to watch him and make sure that he was safe.

Growing anxious Edward's whole body felt like it was aflame, tormented with thoughts, juggling around his brain filling him, clawing at him trying to break him. In a statue like pose he waited, his granite skin gnawed in anticipation for his mate. As soon as the clock hit six Edward flew out the door and sprinting with incredible speed towards La Push.

Jacob, Rachel, Paul and Rebecca were just walking through the door. The Black's house was completely vacant because Billy had gone on a finishing trip. As soon as Rachel turned on the lights Edward appeared, his skin translucent against the dim light and his eyes gleam a leathery black.

"Oh shit!" Rachel said jumping ten feet in the air. "Jesus, don't you use the door?"

"Can you please knock next time?" Paul growled holding Rachel protectively behind him.

Edward ignored them walking swiftly over to Jacob bringing him into a tight embrace. Eagerly he planted chaste kisses all over his neck basking in his earthly warmth.

"I missed you so much," Edward breathed burying his face in the crock of Jacob's neck. Unable to control himself any longer he thirsted for Jacob's rotund lips. Turning his head he was about to capture Jacob's lips with his own when he felt him lean away from him.

Negligent, he failed to comprehend that Jacob hadn't hugged him back. Hurt, he dropped his arms and took a step back shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Paul smiled condescendingly satisfied with Jacob's open rejection of Edward's affection and without another word steered Rachel and Rebecca towards the kitchen.

"Just how long were you planning on keeping me in the dark?" Jacob asked his big brown eyes pleading with him. Edward knew that now he had to tell Jacob everything or lose him forever.

* * *

**Nine reviews to continue. **

**Share your thoughts, opinions, questions, concerns. Just as long as you hit that little REVEIW button.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

"A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold."

~_Ogden Nash_

* * *

_Flashback_

Biting his tongue his massive frame shook as he held back a laugh. Strategically he put his hand over his face so that Edward wouldn't see his mouth break into a shit eating grin.

"Oh just laugh already!" Edward yelled already defeated.

A laugh burst out as his whole body shook. He laughed for several minutes before having to stop and take a breath. Edward stood pouting with his arms across his chest waiting for Jacob to finish mocking him.

"Are you done yet?" Edward asked when Jacob's chuckles subsided.

He took one last look at Edward and broke out into another fit of hysterical laughter this time pointing his finger at him. Fuming Edward felt incredibly stupid for having agreed to this.

"This is so stupid," Edward said looking away from Jacob and off into the trees.

"I"-Jacob panted "Still can believe you told me that."

"Oh, whatever, can we please get going now?" Edward said impatiently.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said grinning his toothy grin. "Alright, so put your arms out like this" He stretched his arms out in front of him so that they made a T shape. They were both standing waist deep in a lake not far from the La Push treaty line.

"Okay, now all you have to do is fall back." Jacob instructed.

"Of all the absurd, idiotic-" Edward seethed.

"You're the vampire who doesn't know how to swim here," Jacob said cutting him off. Glaring at him Edward did what he was told. He fell gently back into the water letting his body float feeling joyous about his ability to stay afloat.

"I did it!" Edward said proudly.

"Yeah, I can see that," Jacob chuckled.

_Why do we even have to run this stupid boarder anyway! _Seth thought.

_Shut up and just do it._ Leah ordered.

_Jezz, just because we patrol together doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do all the time. I get enough of that at home._ Seth said.

_SHH! _Leah said her wolf ears picking up sounds. _Do you hear that? _

They were both running in the same directions their massive wolf forms being invisible in the trees. Scanning the trees she heard movement in the clearing. Thinking that maybe it was an animal she let it slide.

"I don't even know why you wanted to come here," Edward said. He spoke loudly enough knowing that the two wolves could hear him beyond the trees. This is exactly what he wanted, for over a year they had been a couple secretly seeing each other but he was tired of it now. All he wanted was for them to have an open relationship. Even though he was still with Bella he would have gladly broken the relationship off sooner if Jacob hadn't insisted they keep her as a cover.

_Is that...Edward? _Seth thought getting excited. He had always liked Edward because he was the nicest out of all of the Cullen's. _Let's go say hi!_

_Wait!_ Order Leah. She was picking up another heart beat separate from theirs.

"You know damn well why I wanted to come here," Jacob said getting out of the water.

_What the hell? I thought they hated each other?_ Leah said puzzled. She knew Jacob hated Edward with a passion she saw it every time in his thoughts.

"Come on, let's go back to the Cabin," Edward said stepping out of the water.

"I can't," Jacob said wearily. "Sam will want to speak to me. I have patrol later this afternoon,"

"Fuck it," Edward said shrugging. "Say you're sick or something."

_Can Edward hear us?_ Seth mused. It was strange that Edward had not said anything about their appearance. Maybe he didn't want Jacob to know they were there.

Choosing his next words carefully Edward thought that now was the time. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist so that there would be no misconception about their relationship to the wolves.

"I'll make it worth your wild." Edward said smirking. He leaned in and carefully nipped Jacob's lower lip before kissing him passionately.

Watching Leah's whole wolf form turned a strange shade of green. Unable to watch anymore she took off into the trees sending a whirlwind of dirt and leaves behind her. Jacob broke the kiss in enough time to see wide wolf eyes staring back at him from the treaty line.

Seth stood glued to the spot, his mind completely blank as he stared at his Beta. This was the man he had so much respect for. The man he had worshipped and idolized for half of his life. Coming out of his shock he took off into the trees following Leah.

Jacob turned to stare at Edward in disbelief. Averting his eyes Edward looked at the ground completely unapologetic. There were no words to describe the fury and betrayal he felt from Edward, violently he pushed him away and ran after his friends.

* * *

Leah phased mid-jump back into her human form, changed into her clothes and ran into her house. She felt so sick as if her stomach was about to implode. The shame and disgrace of it was far too much to fathom. Seth came through the door not to long after with the same bewilder expression. Neither of them spoke they just stare at each other disbelieving.

A sharp knock on the door sent their thoughts into frenzy. They both knew who it was they had caught his scent the moment he stepped on the door step. Seething Leah threw the door open staring up at her so called Beta.

"Can we talk?" Jacob asked his tone was low yet demanding. Glaring at him she wordlessly let him into her house. Seth was breathing deeply and briefly looked up hesitantly at Jacob before keeping his eyes downcast.

"Look I know what you are thinking-"

"What are _you_ thinking?" Leah accused. "A vampire-a fucking leech!"

"Just let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it. This is sick! Seeing you and _him_ together makes me feel sick." Leah yelled. "You have to end it right now!"

"But if you'll just let me explain-"

"She's right. This cannot go on. You have to do what's right for the pack. Think about what would happen if your father found out or Sam for that matter. The whole point to our existence is to destroy them." Seth said his voice gathering edge to it.

"It ends _now_! You end it right now or-" Leah demanded.

"I can't." Jacob snarled speaking through clenched teeth.

"You have to!" Leah yelled.

"He's my imprint," Jacob growled.

"Fight it!" Leah bellowed. "You're strong I know you can fight it. This abomination cannot be your imprint it's impossible!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Jacob screamed at her.

"Fight it or end it now," Leah spat coming to stand in front of the coffee table that separate them.

"Don't you think that's exactly what I've been doing for months now? I've fought everyday for months and months-"

"Then fight harder Jacob! Fight harder!" Leah screamed slamming her fist on the table.

"I can't fight it anymore!" Jacob screamed right back at her. Tears sprung from her eyes as she comprehended his words. She knew that it was impossible to fight an imprint but the disgrace of having imprinting on a vampire was too much to bear.

"Get out of my house," Leah said her voice null of emotion.

"Leah please," Jacob pleaded.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Leah screamed. With one last look at her and Seth he left closing the door quietly behind him. Once his was gone Leah broke down sobbing profoundly. She cried because she feared for Jacob's life. If Sam ever found out he would killed him and there would be nothing that she could do.

Seth stood there unmoving. He didn't know what to think his brain wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of having any emotions right now. All he could do was wait and see for what would happen next.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sighing he knew the truth was inevitable. Prolonging the truth was the only way he could keep Jacob protected-safe. But he knew that his family wouldn't see it that way. Tearing his eyes away from the floor Edward finally looked up into the pained eyes of his beloved. The truth was scratching at its cage, roaring and raging to get free. Could Edward free the beast that would maim his already feeble heart? There was no choice he had to or be lost in the abyss forever wandering aimlessly for a life that doesn't so closely resemble hell.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know," Edward said keeping his eyes downcast. "Just not here,"

"Alright," Jacob said unsure if he really wanted to know the truth now.

"I know a place," Edward said.

They both walked silently towards La Push beach. Neither one of them eager to speak but both were craving words to flow to fill the void that was stretching like an elastic band of silence. Waves crashed gently against the shore, animals of the night spoke to each other in whispers and chirps, even the wind conversed articulately by swirling and breezing around them yet neither of them spoke.

The hair on his arm bristled as he looked across the shoreline waiting for Edward to speak. When Edward failed to natter he grew agitated. How was he supposed to love him when he was never honest? How could he even trust him if he was never truthful?

Their love was so deep. It tore him apart in the simplest ways yet made him whole. He was only half alive when Edward wasn't around like inanimate objects without him he just existed. Abruptly Edward grabbed his hand and held it firmly.

"You know how much I love you right?" His golden eyes pierced Jacob's with his sincerity and affection.

"I would do _anything _for you and you know that right?" Jacob nodded unsure of where he was going with this.

"Because when Alice came to me with the vision I knew it was the right thing to do. I had to save your life. I had too. Even if it was morally wrong and was against everything I stood for it was in a mere comparison to your life. I've only had you for five years, five years! With centuries of being alone, the self loathing-hatred I carried around and now that I had you I couldn't give you up.

"Not now, it was too soon. I have spent every moment memorizing the arch of your eyebrow, the ample roundness of your lips, I have tasted, felt and drank from you, yet it still isn't enough. If anyone were to love you for their whole lifetime with every cell in their body and soul they wouldn't have loved you as much as I do in a single day." Edward was babbling but he didn't care as long as Jacob knew that it was all for him. Unable to stop himself Edward lurched forward and forcefully kissed him on the lips.

Caught off guard he staggered backwards his lips still glued to Edwards. Words would no longer suffice Edward's need to express how much he loved Jacob. Kissing him back Jacob just wanted the assurance that Edward still loved him and everything would be okay. But when Edward lightly laid him on the sand he was sure this is not where he wanted the conversation to go.

Breaking away from the kiss panting Jacob thought that now was the time to start asking questions.

"Edward?" He puffed wildly. Kissing his silk skin Edward grunted something in response before he started to roll his hips against Jacob's.

"Edward please, we really should talk-"

"I need you," Edward breathed kissing Jacob's neck. The sensation flowed through Jacob's body and his head rolled back as he moaned. If this was all Edward could have before Jacob left him then so be it. He was going to make the most of it.

Blood rushed to his groin unable to stop himself, he bucked his hips against Edwards. His body was doing strange things, things he was sure he wasn't ready for. Frightful he needed to stop this before it got too out of hand. But he didn't know how to stop his own arousal. Crimson eyes danced before his eyes and he started to push gently against Edward's shoulders.

"Please, stop," Jacob beseeched. "Let's talk,"

"I need you," Edward repeated popping the button of Jacob's jeans open. Pure unadulterated lust clouded his mind. All he could think about was how the truth would leave him alone for forever. The first time Jacob had found about him cheating they hadn't talked for weeks. Now with the pack poisoning Jacob's mind against him he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Don't please," Jacob begged but Edward silenced him with a hard kiss shoving his tongue into his mouth. Intoxicated with the forcefulness of the kiss Jacob kissed him back letting his sweet tongue attentively touch Edward's. Taking this as encouragement Edward slipped his hand all the way down Jacob's pants and stroked his cock.

Jacob's eyes shot open feeling a new kind of sensation rip through him. He moaned loudly as Edward fondled him. With his free hand Edward grasped Jacob's pants and tugged them down past his waist eager to taste him.

"Wait," Jacob pleaded but it was already too late Edward had his pants down to his ankles.

"Just a taste," Edward murmured his lips against Jacob's thigh. Standing to attention it still amazed Edward to see how big Jacob's dick was. His gut twisted-chest clenched when he saw the scars that look almost like teeth marks around the cups of Jacob's cock. Although they were fully healed the scar would be a reminder of what happened, of what he caused.

Softly he took one of Jacob's balls into his mouth, sucking it gently savouring the flavour. Overwhelmed Jacob couldn't believe the spectacular feeling that was shooting up and down his body making him quiver. With his cock painfully engorged he whimpered loudly unable to think straight. Edward stopped and started kissed his way up to the cusp. He stopped when he got there trying to prolong the moment as long as possible.

"No please," Jacob said again. It wasn't too late they could stop and talk but Edward wasn't having it. Swiftly he took all of Jacob into his mouth deep-throating him. Closing his eyes tightly Jacob couldn't stop the tears that rolled out of them and onto the sand. He could never deny Edward anything but it was all too soon. He knew Edward was right when he said he wasn't ready for anything physical.

The feel of Edwards ice cold tongue running smoothly over the slit of his cusp made him cry out in ecstasy. This new found phenomenon was making his toes curl and even the sounds of the waves crashing to the shore couldn't drown out his lustful cries.

Fisting Edward's hair he felt his back unconsciously arch as he felt his orgasm itch closer. Sucking harder Edward could feel Jacob's balls begin to tighten and he wanted to drink every last drop of his sweet nectar.

More tears fell from his eyes and before he knew it he was sobbing. Abruptly the orgasm tore through his body sending him high into the sky blinded by white lights. Edward drank from him never letting a single drop go to waste enjoying the warm fluid sliding down his throat. Once Jacob's cock fell slack Edward reluctantly released him from his mouth and pulled up his pants.

A flow of tears still fell from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath and come down from his amazing orgasm. But long after his climax died he was still sobbing because he knew this was Edward's confession for his treacherous act. Burying his face in the crock of Jacob's neck Edward cursed himself as he heard the sobs wrack Jacob's whole body.

"Tell me you didn't. Lie to me please." Jacob begged clutching any part of Edward he could.

"I did."

* * *

Bella made her way over the Cullen's house unsure of the surprise they had for her. She knew Alice would think of something crazy just because her birthday was around the corner. She got a job working as a secretary although it didn't pay much it was enough to keep her occupied. Rarely did she allow herself to regret but when she did she wished she had gone to college like she planned. Pulling up to the mansion she cut off the engine and sighed deeply.

She wished so profoundly that she would accidently hurt herself so that she can be a part of the Cullen family. It had been five years and still Victoria was out to get her. But she guess for Vampires time was limitless.

"Bella" Alice called dancing out of the house. "You're going to love your surprise!"

"Unless it's prince charming I doubt it," She said lamely. Feeling a bit disheartened at the mention of prince charming.

"Come on," Alice said pulled her friend into the house. Once inside she greeted by Edward slamming his head against the wall ruthlessly.

"Ignore him," Alice said as they walked past him towards the kitchen. They Cullen's greeted her like they usually did but she could feel her curiosity getting better of her.

"What's wrong with Edward?" She asked.

"What's not wrong with Edward?" Rosalie sneered.

"He's just going through a rough time due to his own stupidity." Jasper said.

"I can hear you!" Edward called from the next room still banging his head against the wall.

"Anyways back to your surprise! We're having a party for you!" Alice said happily. Bella just stared at her like she had grown another limb.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Bella said stubbornly.

"Yes." Alice said with finality. Sighing deeply Bella knew that she was already defeated.

"When is it?" Bella said wearily.

"In a few weeks as soon as I can put everything together and don't worry in my vision Victoria won't be back for a while." Alice sang.

"Do I have a choice?" Bell asked.

"Nope," Alice grinned.

* * *

Jacob was curled up on his bed sobbing relentlessly. He didn't want to believe that Sam was right and he had defended Edward adamantly but when he confessed it made him realize how little he actually knew about Edward. The fact that he was a werewolf didn't bother him because living with the Cullen's he figured that they weren't exactly normal.

Outside his door he heard muffled voices but was too tired to make them out. He was exhausted mentally and physically.

"Sam do something," Rachel hiss at him. "He's been in there for six hours!"

"He just needs sometime. Once he's got it out of his system then I'll talk to him I promise." He assured.

"I don't see why it was necessary to tell Jacob all of that shit. He is still healing he didn't need to know Edward cheated on him." Rebecca said.

"Yes he did. He couldn't heal properly without detaching himself away from Edward. His wolf has gone into hiding and we need to get it back or he will remain dependent on Edward. Don't worry I have a plan." Sam said.

A few hours later Jacob woke up groggy with his stomach demanding substance. Rubbing his swollen eyes he got up out of bed and went towards the kitchen. When he got there Sam was sitting joyously at _his _kitchen table helping himself to _his _food. Grinding his teeth together he approached the older man and without acknowledgement grabbed something out of the fridge.

"I know your upset and you have every right to be. But I didn't lie to you." Sam said calmly still eating his food.

"Look, I know you and everybody else has some issues with Edward but I do love him and you will respect him around me." Jacob said his voice sounding stronger than he actually felt.

"I'll try my best," Sam lied. He had no intention of respecting the leech but he would refrain from bashing him in front of Jacob, for now at least. "But I have a proposition for you."

Jacob looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Look, I know you can't be away from Edward for a long time because of the imprint but would you consider maybe a few weeks on a retreat? It would only be the two of us and I could help you channel your inner wolf."

"I'll think about it but I'm not sure…I don't know… How Edward would react if I told him."

"He probably wouldn't take it well but I think you really need to get away not only for your sake but for Edwards too. Well, I'm off to see my wife." Sam said getting up. He patted the lanky man on the back before leaving.

* * *

"Alright let's get this meeting started," Sam said. The pack was gathered around the driveway of the Cullen's house just about to go in for Bella's birthday party. He had no idea why he had been invited he didn't even like her or any of the Cullen's. But he came in order to keep an eye on their soon to be arriving guest.

"Ugh, get on with it," Colin mumbled shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He had to pee badly and Sam stalling wasn't helping his predicament.

"We all understand the situation with Jacob but many of you don't know about my offer." Sam said pausing for effect. "An offer of a lifetime and he needs his brothers there for support."

"What offer?" Paul asked inching closer.

"To regain some control over his wolf. I want to take him deep into the wild and have him stay in wolf form." Sam said.

"That's insane!" Embry said. "What would happen if he wasn't able to phase back? What if something happened to him? Where would he go?"

"Sam, I don't think you've thought this through." Leah chimed in. "Jacob has severe mental issues. He could turn violent or worse. He needs psychological help and channelling his inner wolf won't be the answer."

"Plus, there's the imprint to take into consideration. Jacob need's Edward. They can't be apart for too long it nearly killed him last time." Seth said.

"How is this going to help him in the long run?" Quil asked.

"If he can channel his wolf then it may help him get better physically and emotionally. I can't promise to fix him but it's a start. I have considered all of this and he can still have contact with Edward." Sam answered folding his arms over his chest.

"I think the bigger question is would Edward _let_ you take Jacob away?" Brady said.

"It's not his choice to make," Sam snapped.

"Alright, then we go with you and help him out." Paul agreed.

"Wait, hold the fuck up," Leah said. "Who said anything about us coming with you?"

"He needs us there," Sam said simply.

"Okay genius, what happens when Edward flips shit and tries to kill you?" Leah asked.

"Like I said isn't his choice. And _nobody_ will say anything to him until Jacob does so I suggest every one of you put it out of your minds." Sam barked. He turned and walked up towards the house with everyone walking slowly behind him.

* * *

"Party time," Alice sang fixing the house around. Music blared making the walls vibrate with an arrhythmic bounce. Rachel, Rebecca, Billy and Jacob all came strolling through the front door. Edward's heart leaped when he saw Jacob walked through.

Out of the all the places in the world this is the last place he wanted to be right now. Rachel had dragged him to the Cullen's house promising that he wouldn't have to speak to Edward unless he wanted too. It had only been a few days since Edward's confession and he wasn't sure what he thought about it yet. One thing for sure was that he loved Edward and that wasn't going to change no matter what he did.

Edward wasn't sure what to do. He stood tormented near the window unsure if he should give Jacob the space he needed or speak to him right now. Sighing deeply he decided that he wouldn't speak to Jacob unless he wanted him too.

Purposefully Jacob ignored Edward and went to stand beside Sam. Edward was fighting the urge to run over and punch Sam in the face. Grinding his teeth together he couldn't believe that Sam had weaseled his way back into Jacob life by making him seem like the bad guy.

"That fucker," Edward snarled vengefully under his breath.

"Temper, temper," Jasper said coming to stand beside him. Glaring holes in the back of Jacob's head he ignored Jasper's comment. More people were staring to arrive and the party was just picking up.

"Alice," Bella hissed. "Who are all these people?" She looked around and realized she didn't know half of them.

"Shush, they're just here to make the party more eventful," Alice said with a smirk.

Jacob stood around feeling a lot more comfortable than he usually would in large crowds, being with his family managed to put him at ease. Shifting his weight he pretended to be enthralled with the conversation with Embry but in truth he hadn't been listening to a word he was saying. A tap on the shoulder pulled him out of his day dream. Turning around he was met with a blonde hair, pale blue eyed god. The stranger had high cheek bones, pink lips with a smirk plastered on his face. Michael had gotten a strange call from Edward's sister inviting him to a party. Enthusiastically he agreed eager to see the object of his affection. It had been a long time since he's seen Edward or Jacob so the call was unexpected.

"It's been so long," Michael said grinding wildly at Jacob. Stepping forward he meant to bring Jacob into a hug but when the lanky man jerked away he was very confused. Jacob stood wide eyed, shocked at the man who attempted to hug him. He didn't recognize him at all. Before he could speak Edward was standing beside him.

"Michael," He said bring the blonde man into an awkward one armed hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Edward, how was your business trip?" Michael asked but his eyes stay on Jacob. Edward was trying his best to ignore Michael's loud inappropriate thoughts but he couldn't stop the venom that was pooling his in mouth.

"Fine, it's good to be home," Edward said keeping his voice polite. "I would love it if you came to meet my sister." He said steering the blonde man towards the buffet table. Michael followed Edward but vowed later to have some alone time with Jacob.

Unsure of what to think Jacob returned to his conversation with Embry trying to ignore his flamed skin, pulsating blood rushing throughout his body. Being away from Edward was harder than it looked and seeing him act completely indifferent about it hurt him. Desperately needing air Jacob walked out towards the balcony.

"Oh" Bella said startled when she saw Jacob come through the doors. She had come out here to get away from the unknown party goers and blaring music.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized. "I just needed some air."

"Same here," Bella mumbled looking out towards the forest. Flashbacks to when she and Edward would spend hours out here just talking, laughing and being together played in her head. She wonder when she would ever stop her heart from slamming into her chest every time she saw him or when she felt she couldn't breathe unless she touched him.

Tears were staining his face as he looked deeper into the forest trying his best to see. He needed to see a future for himself here. He needed to see a future with Edward. The idea of being stuck here unable to live his life but being passed from the Cullen's to his family was unbearable.

Feeling helpless and scared was all he knew. Edward was his protector and that was how it was going to stay. But it just didn't seem right anymore. He felt like everything was backwards and he was no longer in control of what happened, where he went, what he did, who he saw, it was all up to somebody else. Like a force unknown to him was running his life and he was stuck there watching it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella asked. She heard a soft whimper noise come from Jacob.

"Do you know Collin asked me if I have ever been with a woman?" Jacob asked rhetorically.

"No-"

"Well, he did. He wanted to know what it felt like. I couldn't answer him because I don't know. I've never been with a woman. I didn't tell him that the thought of it makes me sick. He asked me what my new business was like. Who was I friends with in my own fucking company and you know what I said to him?" Jacob asked again. This time Bella didn't answer.

"I said I didn't know. I don't know! My life begins and ends with Edward. I have no life outside of him. He calls all the shots. I can't even think for myself!" Jacob fumed.

"But you love each other-"

"Love," Jacob scoffed. "I do. I love him. But that doesn't give him the right to control me. That doesn't give him the right to decide when and where I see him, make love to him-"

Jacob cut himself off as he remembered that horrible night. Edward had unlawfully taken advantage of him. He had told him no numerous amounts of time and still Edward pursed taking whatever satisfaction he wanted from him. Paling he realized that Edward was never going to stop and that Sam had been right about him.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Jacob said mortified that he had just told a stranger about his relationship. Bella watched Jacob dart back into the house with an unfathomable look on her face. Coming back into the house Jacob ran towards Paul and Rachel trying to calm down from his realization.

"I need to leave," Jacob said.

"What? We just got here," Rachel asked concerned. Then it dawned on her that Jacob might feel uncomfortable seeing Edward. "Listen, you don't have to talk to him and I promise he won't come anywhere near you."

"It's-It's not Edward, I just...I need to go home." Jacob begged. He didn't like feeling so dependent on his family but right now he had no choice.

"Okay, Paul, can you take him?" Rachel asked. Paul nodded, following Jacob to say goodbye to the pack. Edward watched from a reasonable distance trying to make out their conversation but failing because of the blaring music. Cursing softly he followed Jacob and Paul outside leaving Michael in the middle of his sentence.

"Where are you going?" Edward called jogging to catch up to them. Paul sighed deeply, rubbing his massive hand over his face. The last thing he wanted was to kick Edward's ass in front of Jacob but if he didn't back off right now he wouldn't have a choice.

"Edward, I really think Jacob needs space." Paul said wearily.

"I'd rather hear him say it," Edward said narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"It's okay," Jacob said walking to stand in front of Paul. "Just give me a minute." Looking back and forth between the two Paul nodded and went to stand beside his car.

"Look,-" Edward began.

"No, I'm sick of this Edward. You promised no more lies. You swore to me that you would be honest and so far all I'm getting from you is lies. You have to try and control everything." Jacob said.

"I just wanted to protect you." Edward said in a small voice.

"Yeah, well there's protecting me and then there's trying to cover up your mistakes. I need some time to figure out what I want and where we go from here." Before Edward could respond Jacob turned and walked away.

Edward stood there for a long time unsure of how to processes his words. If they loved each other then there was nothing to figure out right?

Right?

* * *

**FYI: Bella isn't a filler character she is very important to the story!**

**share your questions, idea and concerns. **

**Ten reviews to continue. **


	18. Chapter 18

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"There is a burning in me, I feel on fire and there is guilt I cannot comidify,"

_-Tristan and Isolde_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, its rays pierced the forest floor through the towering trees. Jacob knew he shouldn't have been out there alone but he needed to get away from the pack and his family. They were constantly pestering him about when he was planning to go away with Sam. In truth, he had thought about leaving and figured right now it was the best decision for him. It would be a chance to find out more ways to better himself. However, he knew it would be hard because he couldn't find the strength to leave Edward not even if he wanted to.

"Pathetic," He mumbled to himself as he walked through the lush trees. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets he kept his head hung low.

It had only been three days since he's seen Edward last and already he could feel the imprint pull intensify. It was almost like his body was being involuntarily pulled towards the direction Edward was in. He scowled kicking the dirt on the ground and continued to walk his path unaware of the trees rustling behind him.

* * *

"No," Edward said. "We need to check the merchandise before we put it on the assembly line, make sure you come to me next time before you do that." He said to one of the managers that worked for him.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," The man said.

"Okay, we need to call all our CEO's and make sure everything is going well in the other countries. Sandra?" Edward called on a mousy woman with plain brown hair and a boyish figure. "Have you contacted John yet?"

"Yes, sir, he's on his way into the office now. I'll have him ring you when he's here." Sandra said confidently.

"Excellent," Edward said looking at more paper work. A few days ago he had finally got his head together and talked to Rosalie about what was happening with the business. Surprisingly everything was going well so he decided to come into the office and see for himself.

He kept his phone with him just in case Jacob called. He never did though. The board of directors all sat around the table waiting for Edward to bark out his next set of orders.

"Okay, well first I think we need to adjust-" Edward started but was cut off by his secretary.

"Mr. Cullen, it's your mother on line one," She said urgently.

"I thought I said no calls," He barked at her. "Tell her I'm in a meeting."

"Sir, it's-umm, urgent," She said awkwardly.

"Urgent? What could be so important?" Edward growled. Sighing deeply he apologized to the board and put his mother on speaker.

"Mom, you're on speaker so can you make this quick," Edward said. He pressed the speaker button before impatiently taking the receiver in his hand.

"Edward? Oh thank-goodness, Jacob, the forest, Riley, there-was so much blood. They-didn't get-to him in-time. He was out by himself-in the woods, and Oh Edward," Esme sobbed. Her babbled words were scrambled together so Edward couldn't make out anything she was saying.

The phone piece Edward had in his hand snapped loudly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Edward said hanging up on her.

His brain shut down as he slowly put the broken ear piece back on the phone. Enraged at the pack for their negligence he picked the receiver up right before violently slamming it back down onto the phone sending the buttons flying into air. He did this until the phone was a mangled piece of wires and plastic. Damn them all for thinking that they were so superior in taking care of Jacob. He cursed every single one of them for leaving Jacob unprotected. The board members stared in astonishment as Edward then calmly brushed off his suit and walked out of the office.

* * *

Jacob whipped his head around in a panic as the leaves behind him stopped rustling. Sighing thankfully he turned back towards his path as he did he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Frantically his eyes darted around searching for any sign of life in the forest. When he saw none he continued his walk but decided that it was time to go home so he quickened his steps.

"Alone at least," A voice called behind him. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. When he did he was faced with a man with bronze hair and black eyes gleaming in the sunlight. His breath hitched as he recognized the man from the grocery store.

"I'm disobeying orders to see you again," Riley said taking a predatory step forward. Frozen to the spot there was one word that was in bright flashing lights in his head, a word that could probably save his life, a word any normal person would do given the situation-run.

He took off into the trees letting his human legs carry him as fast as he could go. But due to his clumsy nature he stumble forward and caught himself, right before he ran into Riley who was standing right in front of him now with a smug smile on his face.

Riley sniffed the air taking in the wolf's scent greedily. He had defied Victoria in order to be here so he was going to make it worth his wild. Black eyes roamed up and down the wolf's frail figure, he couldn't understand why he was so infatuated with the wolf. It must have been something in his blood.

"Let's not play around," Riley said his voice thickening with lust.

"What-t do you want?" Jacob all but screamed at him.

"I told you I'd find you, I told you, you would be mine not Edwards," Riley started stepping closer. Unable to control himself, Riley tackled Jacob to the ground pinning him with his rock hard grip.

"Don't please, whatever I did I'm sorry!" Jacob sobbed tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry," Riley said breathlessly, "Soon you'll be moaning my name," He attacked Jacob lips biting them painfully. Blood dripped down his chin as Riley, nipped, sucked and chewed on his lower lip. In a last attempt to get free Jacob punched, kicked and pushed against Riley's rock hard chest but it was all in vain. The vampire lay unmovable on top of him ripping apart his mouth with razor sharp teeth.

The wolf's screams were muffled by the voracious vampire. Riley could feel the blood pumping through Jacob's veins increase. Thirst was starting to swell in his throat as it burn through his body. He tore his lips away from Jacob's and began to feed on his neck.

"Stop! Please don't!" Jacob screamed his whole body wracked with pain.

"Shhh, baby, be quiet" Riley cooed as his teeth pierced the skin on Jacob's neck.

"Get off! Get the fuck off me," Jacob bellowed pushing harder against Riley. Growing agitated the vampire needed to shut the wolf up.

"I said be quiet," Riley hissed this time punching Jacob in the face. There was a crunch sound as his nose shifted and broke under the forcefulness of Riley's blow. More blood squirted out of his nose as Jacob moaned loudly in agony. With the heat and the smell of Jacob's blood mixing in the air Riley was extremely aroused.

His erection was digging into the side of Jacob's thigh begging for friction.

"I bet Eddie doesn't give it to you like this," Riley flipped Jacob onto his stomach. Seeing it as an opportunity Jacob elbowed Riley in the face managing to temporarily wound him.

Hysterically he grabbed onto the grass and proceeded to crawl far away enough so that he could quickly scramble to his feet. But before he could get to his feet a rock hard hand grabbed his heels and took his legs right from under him sending him tumbling onto the grass flat on his stomach.

Jacob yelped as he hit the ground hard. Riley maddened with lust gripped Jacob's belt buckle and crawl his way on top of him. Struggling, Jacob kicked at whatever he could but this only infuriated Riley more. Grasping Jacob head with one hand he slammed his face into the dirt pinning him there.

The pebbles, rocks and dirt were painfully digging into the side of Jacob's face as he continued to toil. A swift punch to the kidney didn't still his manic movements, but when Riley punch him hard in the ribs and he heard an audible crunch sound when they broke, only then did he be still.

From Jacob's view all he could see were the trees pulling further and further away from him. He could only hear his own breathing as his lungs tussled for air. His vision blurred as dirt mixed with tears soaked his skin and the forest floor.

His brain detached from his head and all logical thoughts dispersed as he tried to ignore the intrusion in his body. He tried to ignore the grunts and moans coming from above him. His body went numb as he ignored the blood seeping from his rectum down his thigh and into the grass.

"Fuck," Riley hissed as he caught the scent of a wolf closing in on him. Growling in his disappointment he removed himself from the lanky man just in enough time to see a raging wolf running towards him. He pulled up his pants and took off into the trees.

Paul came to a skidding halt when he saw Jacob's limp body, howled for help and phased back to his human form. He grimaced when he saw the blood pooling around Jacob's body. Turning him over gently, Paul swallowed back vomit as he pulled up Jacob's pants.

"Fucking leeches," He spat tears coming out of his own eyes.

What did Jacob do to deserve this cruelty? He thought.

* * *

Edward burst through the front door clenching his chest. The pack and their imprints, the Cullen's and Bella all stood around in the living room waiting for him. The room was obviously tense as he ignored them all and went straight to Jacob's room. Carlisle had set him up in the spare room with all of his supplies in it.

When he came inside the room he saw that Jacob had his face turned away from him and was looking out the window. As sanely as he could he walked over to Jacob's bedside and took his hand intertwining their fingers.

"My love, how are you? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner...Oh god, I should have been there," Edward said sitting on the chair that was right beside Jacob's bed.

Jacob said nothing but instead pulled his hand out of Edward's and continued looking out the window.

"Please, talk to me, say anything," Edward croaked.

Slowly Jacob turned his head to look at Edward. Gasping in horror he couldn't believe what Riley had done to him. The tan skin around his beautiful left eye was bruised purple also it was surrounded by tiny cuts. His ample lips were mangled due to the teeth marks. Beside that it was obvious he was struggling to breathe because every breath he took was laboured.

"You did this to me," Jacob whispered.

"No, no of course I didn't it was-" Edward said.

"Because of your ignorance, you did this," Jacob said breathlessly. Turning his head back towards the window he berated himself as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, leave me alone."

Edward stared at him, with his jaw hanging loose from his face. He couldn't believe he was actually being blamed for this. On some level it was his fault but could Jacob seriously believe he meant for all of this to happen? His chest felt tight as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Once he was outside of the room he clawed at his own face. Jacob was right it was all his fault. If he hadn't been ignorant then none of this would have happened. But why couldn't Jacob see that it was all for him? That everything he did was to keep him safe?

_Stupid leeches. _Sam thought pacing the floor downstairs.

Growling Edward figured that it was Sam's fault. He was always there poisoning Jacob's mind against him. Well that wasn't going to happen anymore. Edward couldn't believe he had allowed Jacob to live with them. He couldn't believe that he actually thought that they would be able to protect him.

They hadn't been able to protect Bella, why would Jacob be any different? As calmly as he could he walked downstairs to greet his guest. He could feel the rage building as he tried his best not to look at Sam or any other members of the wolf pack.

"Edward," Carlisle said gently. Edward nodded to him respectfully but didn't dare speak knowing his voice would betray him.

"Would you mind explaining the situation to Edward, Sam?" Carlisle said.

"Right, well, Paul was on patrol and found Jacob in the meadow, he was beaten up pretty badly." Sam simplified.

"Why wasn't anyone else watching the boarder?" Edward asked through clenched teeth looking past Sam.

"Jared was supposed to be on patrol but he got sidetracked," Sam explained looking almost embarrassed.

"Sidetracked?" Edward spat feeling his control waver.

"Yes. He's ashamed of himself and we're all deeply sorry for what's happened." Sam said.

"You're sorry? Jacob is lying upstairs with three broken ribs, a black eye and a busted up lip and your sorry!" Edward exploded.

"Edward," Esme warned.

"No," Edward roared. "I've held my tongue long enough. Jacob is coming to live with me end of story!"

"What?" Rachel said. "He just started to feel comfortable around us you can't just take him away! He's our brother!"

"You have proven that you cannot even do the simplest of things like watching him," Edward spit.

"He's a grown man he doesn't need to be watched twenty four seven," Rebecca snarled.

"See, this is exactly why Jacob is where he is now, none of you seem to understand the seriousness of this issue." Edward growled.

"Do you _actually _think that Jacob wants anything to do with you now that he knows the kind of deceitful person you are?" Leah sneered stepping forward.

"Everything I've done has been for him. Don't you dare lecture me on things you know nothing about," Edward seethed.

"I think we should all calm down, it's been a rough day," Emily said ready to make peace.

"Edward has a point," Jasper said coming to stand beside his brother. "If Riley was able to slip past you then how many more rogue vampires have gone unnoticed,"

Sam barked a laugh. "You think I don't know how to keep my pack in check? We've been working our asses off trying to protect our land and yours,"

"Obviously not hard enough if Jacob can be nearly beaten to death on your land," Emmett said folding his arms across his chest.

"You vamps are all the same. Jacob belongs with his own people, you cannot keep him locked up here like you did before," Paul said coming to flank Sam.

"He'll be a hell of a lot safer here than he was with you," Edward said incensed.

"Says the vampire," Jared said coming to stand behind Sam.

"I would _never_ hurt him," Edward said exasperated.

"Not physically," Sam spat.

"I am sick of this pissing contest." Rosalie said irritated. "We need to do what's right for Jacob and stop arguing about something so stupid and pointless. Edward you fucked up badly now you have to deal with those consequences. And you puppies should have been watching your land so that this whole situation could have been avoided. Now, there is an army own its way to Forks, we need to work together and try to save people's lives, not waste our time trying to figure out who Jacob loves more."

"She's right," Carlisle said. "Let Jacob decide who he wants to stay with, I will keep him here until he gets better but once he is healthy enough we will _all _let him go where he wants to go,"

Edward sighed deeply as he heard the command in his father's voice. He knew this battle was lost because there was no way he could make Jacob chose. Plus, they had bigger issues to get too.

"Alice, what did you see?" Edward asked.

"I had a vision a few days ago that Victoria was assembling her army and that they were on the move," Alice said frowning.

"Where are they going?" Quil asked getting pumped.

"I have no idea and there's no way to tell when they'll be here because the wolves are involved." Alice said.

"Hmm, then we just double our patrols," Sam said.

"No," Jasper said. "We are going to need a lot more than more patrols. These are new born vampires I have fought in many battles. You will all need some training,"

"Fine, as long as you vamps start pulling your weight. You can patrol your own boarder as well as ours." Sam said lifting the treaty temporarily.

* * *

Late that night Jacob dreamt that the walls of his room turned into a massive cage, the bars were rusting inward, twisting to impossible angles. Outside the cage were crimson eyes staring back at him taunting him with its freedom. Looking around his prison Jacob saw steal chains turn into steal hooks that were welded into his arms and legs. Glancing around he felt the chains move his arms and legs in a direction that he couldn't control. Slowly he looked up and realized that the chains weren't really chains at all but puppet strings.

Gasping for air he woke up sodden with sweat. The dream had been so vivid that he had a hard time differentiated between what was real now.

"Are you alright?" A voice called in the dark. Jacob knew he was in the room long before he spoke.

"I'm fine, Edward," Jacob said deliberately turning his body to lie on his side so that he was turned away from Edward.

"Look, I know you're upset, you have every right to be. I understand if you never want to speak to me again but just please hear me out,"

Jacob didn't say anything so Edward continued.

"I have literally tried everything. I have tried to be there for you, I have tried to keep you protected and safe. I've been to hell and came back for _you._ I've resisted the urge to call you every hour of the day because I knew that's not what you wanted. I burn each and every day you are not with me. I can't even being to describe the pain that is inflicted when you say you'd rather not be around me. You insult me with your denial of our love...Oh, Jacob," Edward whispered.

Unable to help himself he turned his body towards Edward so that they could look at each other. What he saw looking back at him was a shadow of a broken down man, so worn and gaunt that his expression alone was daunting.

"I'm sorry, for every wound I've inflicted by my arrogance and ignorance. I'm sorry I've been so inattentive to your needs. I could..." Edward chuckled darkly. "Give you a psychological discussion on why I'm not prefect...But, in short I could never betray my own heart, because I can never stop loving you. No matter what you do or say how badly you wish you could hate me I will always love you, more than you will ever know."

Jacob still said nothing.

"Right," Edward said his voice cracking. "I'll leave you now,"

"You still don't get it do you," Jacob said getting angrier.

"Get what?" Edward asked. "I'm here, I've been here the whole time it's _you _who keeps pushing me away! Ever since you started living with your family. They've been twisting your thoughts trying to get you to turn against me!"

"Fuck you, Edward! Fuck you and all your self-righteous crap!" Jacob yelled at him. "You lie to me all the time. It's almost like a compulsion. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't even trust you. I can't trust the man I love with every fibre of my body. Goddamnitt, it's like you don't even try to understand me anymore!"

"Understand," Edward scoffed. "What is there to understand? We belong together. You love me and I love you, end of story. I don't know why you let them twist your mind-"

"It's not them, it's _you. _I don't want a fucking protector or someone to keep me safe or someone to watch over me! I want a _partner_. I want you to make decisions with me not _for _me!"

"I-" Edward cut himself off as he realized the depths behind Jacob's words. "I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not. Because the next time something bad happens you'll think that you need to protect me. It's not that I don't love you but every time you lie, I think about all the times you've deceived me and all your self-righteous reasons-"

"But I was just trying-"

"It not only makes me never to be near you ever again-"

"Jacob-"

"It revolts-disgusts me in the worst possible way, and the thought of having any kind of relationship with you, knowing how your deceit has caused massive repercussions that have not only hurt me but my entire family, it makes me feel physically sick!" Jacob screamed at him.

Edward could feel his frustration boiling to the top.

"It's nice to know your opinion of me," Edward snapped. "But what you fail to comprehend is that beyond the half-truths and white lies, I would do _anything_ for you."

"Except tell me the truth-" Jacob cut himself off as pain shot up and down his body.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked gently. His angry disappeared almost immediately after he saw Jacob grimace.

"I'm" Pant, "Fine," Jacob said breathing deeply.

"Right, well I guess I'll leave you now,"

"No, stay" Jacob reached out to grab his hand.

Edward stared at Jacob's hand fearfully. If he took it then he knew once Jacob was better he would return to his family leaving him alone with the throbbing soreness of a broken heart. But he didn't have control over his own body. Without thinking Edward grasped Jacob's clammy hand, intertwined their fingers and sat back down.

"I don't mean to torture you," Jacob said his eyes filling up with tears. "I just wish you would include me. I would do anything for you too. Why can't you see that?"

Edward nodded and kissed Jacob's knuckles.

"Come, lay with me, please. I really need you tonight." Jacob breathed moving back towards the edge of the bed so that he could make room for Edward. Climbing into the bed Edward wrapped his arms around him, spooning him from behind.

* * *

"You seem different," Edward stated one day while they were alone in the kitchen.

"I know," Jacob admitted sighing deeply. "Something has changed."

Edward had known something changed in him and has been trying desperately to figure out what it was. When they were together they hardly touched and every time Edward tried to kiss Jacob he shied away from him.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry," Edward said coming to stand in front of him.

"It's not you, it's me," Jacob said. He had recently talked to Sam and decided that it was time he went away for a bit. The offer to channel his inner wolf became more appealing to him once he saw the wolves in action when they trained with Jasper. Sam had told him all about his heritage and that he was the leader of their pack. "Sam has proposition something to me,"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's my decision too, but I think that it would be best...I mean it would be more practical if...I think that if I were to spend a few weeks...Shit," Jacob said stumbling through his reasoning. It was hard enough to leave Edward but telling him was the worst of it all.

Edward's thoughts took a dark turn as he realized that Jacob was trying to leave him. Irrationally he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Marry me," Edward asked desperately.

* * *

**Edward acting irrational..what else is new? lol**

**REVEIW.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

_"Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts."_

-Charles Dickens

* * *

"Marry me," Edward said again this time in a strong sure voice. Taking an unsure step forward he slowly leaned in so that he could brush his lips against Jacob's.

With his limps locked in place Jacob stood facing him contemplating what he should say next. How could he turn Edward down? His body shook involuntarily as he willed his clenched jaw to speak. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's body running his hands up and down the length of his back.

"Be mine forever," Edward cooed placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Instead of seeing it as the romantic moment Edward intended it to be he saw it as a cruel way of control-a dictatorship. The thought of being with Edward forever was far less appealing then it was before. To him it felt like being captured and caged.

Edward misunderstood his silence taking it as being shocked or stunned speechless, his brain wouldn't let him think it was a hesitation or worst of all a refusal.

"I love you so much please, marry me," Edward murmured his lips inches away from Jacob's.

"Finally!" Alice screamed behind them. They both turned to see her bouncing up and down in the doorway with Jasper at her side looking regretful. "It about darn time!"

"How long have you been standing there?" Edward said pretending to scold her.

"Long enough! Oh, my gosh, I have a wedding to plan. So much to get done. Okay, I see a beach with white-no wait black-no wait white tuxedos, and flowers! My god the flowers, I want partridge peas, with a thousand Madagascar Jasmines! I hope you have chosen a best man, Edward because I want all the grooms man dressed accordingly. Where is the ring? Have I taught you nothing! Jesus, the things I do for you.." Alice rambled on while Edward stood with Jasper laughing at her excitement.

"What's going on?" Esme said coming into the kitchen with Rosalie and Emmett.

"A wedding!" Alice squealed. "Edward and Jacob are getting married!"

"Oh, goodness, congratulations. Finally, you will legally be a part of this family," Esme said hugging Jacob who still hadn't moved or said anything.

"Looks like you've finally done something right," Rosalie said smiling brightly at Edward.

"Thanks...I think," Edward said grinning.

"What's this I hear about getting a new brother in law?" Emmett said slapping his massive hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I was thinking pink for the brides maids dresses," Alice mused.

"Leah, hates pink," Rosalie said.

"Pastel pink?"

"She hates any kind of pink,"

"How about purple?"

"Oh, that would go great with the shoes I bought yesterday,"

"We need to talk landscaping, I say we have it here in the back yard," Esme injected.

"The wolves might want to have a more traditional wedding," Emmett said.

"Ugh, come to think of it they might want to have a say in what's happening for the wedding," Alice moaned in complain. "Oh, I should call Emily and see what she has to say since she is the most civil out of all of them-"

"I think, Edward and Jacob should talk to them first before we do anything," Jasper said.

"Oh, but jazz, I'm so excited and you know how Edward is about telling people stuff he puts it off until the last minute," Alice groaned.

"I do not! When was the last time I ever did anything like that?" Edward defended himself.

"How about the time-oh, Jacob are you okay? You look a little pale," Alice said her voice laced with concerned. Everybody turned to look at the pale wolf whose shoulders were slumped and whose sweat was pooling on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Jacob whispered his legs wobbled unsteadily.

"Sit him down," Esme demanded her mother instincts kicking in. Emmett pulled out a chair from the table and sat Jacob down.

"I guess he feels a little overwhelmed," Edward said brushing sweat away from his forehead. "Alice, maybe we should talk about this some other time,"

"Of course, I'm sorry I just got so carried away," Alice apologized. The family left the room so that they could have some alone time together.

"Edward, I.." Jacob started but the words were caught in his throat.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry she gets like this sometimes, but I promise if it gets too much then I'll lock her away or something," Edward smiled. He was so overjoyed that he couldn't help but keep the grin shamelessly plastered on his face.

"Oh, my love," He swooned kiss Jacob all over the face. "I love you so much, I love everything about you, you have no idea how happy I am. I know we've had our rough patches and I know that lately things have been a struggle but don't think I didn't hear when you said you wanted a partner. I will be whatever you want..." Edward babbled on but his words faded because Jacob wasn't listening anymore.

He was too busy trying to figure out how telling Edward he was planning on leaving turned into them planning to get married. It was like some twisted comedy where everything he said meant the opposite. Physically, he couldn't breath.

How was he ever going to tell Edward that marrying him was like a fate worst than death?

"I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry," Edward said bashfully. "I should probably call Carlisle and see if we could have a dinner tonight with the pack and tell them all the great news,"

"Edward, please, listen to me-" Jacob begged.

"I already called him, Edward! He says they'll be here tonight," Alice yelled from the next room.

"Excellent, we have to get ready they'll be here soon," Edward said completely ignoring Jacob's plead to talk.

"Here," Jasper said coming into the kitchen and handing Jacob a pair of slacks and a button down baby blue shirt. "Alice says she wants everybody to dress up tonight,"

Edward took the clothes for Jacob and lead him upstairs towards the bathroom. With a swift kiss he left Jacob standing there, clothes in hand, at the bathroom doorway. Gingerly he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Standing in front of the mirror he stared back at his haggard reflection. This was not where he wanted to be. Gently he touched the remnants of his fading purplish-black eye. His fingers then trailed down to his sunken cheeks, before smoothly running over his full lips. Breathing deeply he felt the stir start in his lower abdomen then crawl up his throat. The burn threatened to set his lungs on fire, scorching its way through his body trying to find a way out.

Gaging he turned towards the toilet to expel the contains in his stomach but nothing came out. Sweat drizzled down his face as he looked back into the mirror. Lightly, he ran his hand through his greasy hair wincing when his fingers brushed over a scar he couldn't remember being there before. Walking over to the tub he let it fill up with steaming hot water. The steam flooded the room cascading it in a thick blanket of mist.

Undressing slowly he removed his tattered clothing so that he could stand naked in front of the mirror. Sunken stomach, bony arms, lanky frame and a sullen face stared back at him. Delicately he touched the scars that ran crisscross on his chest that were stitched together like train tracks. Edward had always said that he was beautiful no matter how many scars were on his body. Cautiously he stepped into the water so that he could let his body soak.

Lathering himself in soap he grabbed the nearest scrubber and scrubbed his entire body unnecessarily hard. He scrubbed so hard his skin turned red from the irritation.

Once he was finished ridding himself of his impurities he was finally able to let himself succumb to the foggy bliss. Feeling like he might choke he got out of the bath water, mechanically dressed and went down stairs to greet his family.

* * *

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Quil whispered.

"I got a call from Alice saying that we should be here because they have something important to tell us," Emily said wrapping her thin arms around Sam's waist.

"This better be important," Embry grumbled. He didn't like having to be here almost every week the stench was starting to stick to his clothing.

"I didn't get dressed up for nothing so lets hurry this along," Leah said.

"Yeah, wearing underwear and a bra must be epic for you,"Paul snickered.

"Enough," Sam said tiredly.

Just then Jacob came downstairs with a detached look on his face.

"Alright, so you have all been called here to celebrate a new beginning," Carlisle said raising his champagne glass. "A bonding of two souls by matrimony, and it is my honor to welcome Jacob into this family,"

"Oh, my-" Rachel said.

"Sweet, jesus," Rebecca finished.

"Son of a bitch," Sam whispered.

Swaying unsteadily on his feet Jacob felt sick again. Not only did he feel sick to his stomach but he also felt incredibly weak. How was he ever going to have a marriage with Edward if he couldn't even tell him what he wanted now? Hadn't he made it clear that he wanted a relationship where they talked everything out instead of Edward making decisions for him? The worst thing about it was that he never actually said yes, but then again he didn't actually say no either.

Sam watched a mangle smile appear on Jacob's face as everybody congratulated him. They had briefly talked before and Sam knew for a fact that Jacob was planning on going away with him. His face twisted into a dark scowl as he figured Edward must had said something to change his mind.

_Meet me in the kitchen leech, there are somethings I want to discuss with you._ Sam thought.

"I'll be right back," Edward said kissing Jacob on the cheek. Sighing deeply he followed the massive wolf into the kitchen gathering his wits.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Sam barked crossing his big arms across his broad chest. The dress shirt he was wearing strained across his muscles making them bulge out more.

"Excuse me," Edward asked faking innocence.

"You heard me," Sam snapped.

"Look, this is my engagement party, I will not let you ruin this for us, So if you have nothing important to say then-" Edward said getting agitated.

"Us? Have you seen Jacob at all? He looks like death. No, wait scratch that, he looks like he's been sentenced_ to_ death. You can't be that self-deceptive that you can't even see how unhappy he is,"

Edward clenched his jaw together.

"You may think you're doing the right thing by keeping him tied to you but in the end it's going to backfire. No matter what you say or what you do he will embrace his birth right,"

Breathing deeply through his nose Edward balled his fist together.

"This little mind fucking game you've got going on needs to stop now. I won't stand for it and neither will Jacob, it's because of his love for you that you are still standing here today,"

"Same goes to you," Edward spat. "Now, I suggest you get out of my sight because my mercy has limits,"

Sam snorted before leaving the vampire alone in the kitchen. Anxiously running his hand through his hair he couldn't believe the audacity of Sam to just tell him all those lies. Jacob was perfectly happy and if he wasn't why didn't he say anything to him? Brushing himself off he went back to the party, enthralled himself in listening to Alice talk about wedding plans and tried his best to ignore how dejected Jacob was.

* * *

In order to get rid of his growing frustration Edward decided to go hunting. Sprinting through the forest his eyes landed on a deer in which he tackled and drained its blood leaving it undoubtedly lifeless. Unsatisfied with his killed he decided to go for another.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Carlisle joked coming through the trees.

Edward mumbled something inaudible in response.

"Right, well I just wanted to get out of the house. Esme and Alice have been driving me crazy with wedding plans, damn those girls sure can talk," Carlisle said chuckling forcefully.

"Whatever it is you want to say just get it over with," Edward wiping the blood off his face with his shirts sleeve.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked.

"I've wanted this the moment I knew I couldn't live without him so get to the point, Carlisle," Edward growled.

"Jacob is irrecoverably unhappy," Carlisle said. "I could tell the moment you announced your engagement. This isn't what he wants,"

"Don't you think I know that?" Edward snapped at him. "I can read him like an open book. Don't you think I don't how every time I touch him he flinches or the fear in his eyes every time I tell him I would do anything for him? It kills me that he didn't even say yes,"

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"He didn't even agree to marry me," Edward said putting his head in his hands.

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to let go, it's time to let him go," Carlisle said.

"I'm seriously at the end of my rope here. I can't do anything right these days it's like no matter what I do he hates me for it. I try to keep him alive, that makes me a dictator, I try to let him go and my body threatens to rip in two. It's not that simple. Oh, and on top of all of that if I let him leave with Sam and embrace his birth right then he will fight in the war,"

"It was never your choice to make to begin with, only he can decide whether he wants to fight you can't make decisions for him and hope he will still love you, it's unfair,"

"You all make me seem like the bad guy, you all make it look like I enjoy not giving him what he wants or telling him what to do, it kills me every time you have no idea. I don't make this shit up as I go, I've done nothing but think of ways to save him," Edward said angrily.

"There is no easy way around this, but in the end you have to do whats right for Jacob, talk to him, let him know what's going on inside that twisted head of yours. You need to start communicating because not only have you pushed him into an awkward position where he has to choose between you and his family, but you have unlawfully taken advantage of the imprint. You know he could never deny you anything and you have turned around and used it against him," Carlisle said exasperated.

"I know that! I go around mentally bludgeoning myself every chance I get because I can't stand the look on his face!"

"Edward, my son, I have never seen you like this, so irrational, it pains me sometimes, I know this is a hard situation but you need to speak to Jacob, he needs you, not only to be strong for him but for yourself. Let him go, it's the right thing to do," Carlisle said gently before leaving his son alone in the forest.

* * *

"Jacob!" Sam greeting surprised to see him at the hour of the night. "What brings you here?" He stepped aside so that he lanky wolf could come into his house.

"I just needed a walk," Jacob said stepping into the house.

"It's eleven o'clock at night," Sam stated looking down at his wrist band watch.

Jacob shrugged in response.

"Okay, are you hungry? I'm sure Emily could make you something to eat," Sam offered walking into the kitchen. "Does Edward know you are here?"

"No, I'm fine and he doesn't know," Jacob said. It didn't go unnoticed to Sam how his body shook almost impulsively at the mention of Edward's name.

"Hmm," Sam mused as he got them both coffee mugs. A silence settled into the room as Sam pour hot water into the mugs followed by green tea bags. Bringing it to the table they sat down together neither one of them speaking but enjoying the warm companionship.

"So, I take it you didn't come here for Emily's muffins," Sam joked trying get him to feel more comfortable.

"No, not today," Jacob half smiled but it quickly faltered.

Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"I need to get away," Jacob blurted out.

"Um, okay, you know my offer still stands,"

"I know, I just haven't found the right time to tell Edward," Jacob said.

"Well, it's either now or never," Sam said gently.

"It has to be now, I've packed my things and I could leave whenever you're ready," Jacob said desperately.

Sighing Sam sat back in his chair. "That's not the right way to handle things, Edward would come looking for you,"

"Not if we were discrete about it, he would never know," He begged.

"Still, it's not the right thing do to do, please just talk to him,"

"I've tried! He pretends to listen and then does the exact opposite of what I've asked,"

"Try again, you won't be happy unless you do so please," Sam said standing up. "Now go home, I will escort you,-"

"Wait, Sam, there's more," Jacob said keeping his eyes downcast.

Sam cock an eyebrow at him before sitting back down.

"I've been thinking things I know I shouldn't be," Jacob whispered.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing really it's just...I just...I've been thinking about this person that I know I should hate not want to understand. I should hate them for everything they've done to me. I shouldn't want to know more about them. But the scars on my body nobody will tell me where they came from. I feel so lost, like I don't fit anywhere." He said exasperated.

"You will always belong here," Sam said.

"When I think of him, I always think of his characteristics, he's blunt, he's always straight forward in what he wants from me there is never any guessing or mind games with him," Jacob said ignoring what Sam said.

"A man? Who is this?" Sam asked.

"I think he feels a pull for me too, that's why he keeps coming back for me. He claims its my blood but I know its way more than that, why else would he keep coming back? Why else would he continuously say how much I belong to him if he was only after my blood? Why not kill me and drain my blood? Then he could have as much as he wants. But like I was saying it runs deeper than blood or sexual gratification," Jacob rambled.

Sam wrinkled his nose not liking where this conversation was going. If Jacob cheated on Edward then he defiantly did not want to know the details. But that didn't make much sense because imprints couldn't cheat it was impossible.

"Blood? Sexual gratification? What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

"I over heard Carlisle and Emmett talking about Riley and what he did-to me," Jacob breathed. "This Riley person has been stalking me for months. He's was the man in the grocery store and in the forest. I've been seeing crimson eyes every time I dream, every time I'm with Edward and I wonder what it all means. What does it mean?"

With his eyebrows furrowed Sam was completely astounded.

"I...I don't know.." Sam stuttered out.

"Everything seems wrong and worst of all backwards. Edward is now my protector when according to our legends I am supposed to be _his _protector. On top of that these strange dreams, the scars, there is something everybody in the Cullen family is hiding from me and I want to know what it is," Jacob finished feeling a little bit breathless.

Sam's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Jacob had nearly piece everything together with such little information. It was appalling how quick he was to catch things that others failed to notice. Sighing he wished he could tell him everything from start to finish but he knew this talk was for Edward.

"You know something too don't you?" Jacob asked his breath hitching.

"I wish I could tell you everything but you need to talk to Edward," Sam said before standing up and leaving him sitting there.

* * *

"There you are," Edward said relieved to see Jacob in their bedroom. "I was looking all over for you! Come on, Alice wants to show you what colors for the table cloths,"

"Edward-"

"I know, I know you probably don't care but it's important to her so just come on," Edward grasp his wrist pulling him towards the door.

"Edward,-"

"I was really, really worried when Emmett told me he didn't know where you were, I thought that maybe you went to visit your brothers and sisters, but when I called Rachel she said you weren't there I was just about to march across the boarder, when Jasper stopped me. Imagine if I did the chaos that would have come of it!" He laughed at his own stupidity. Then tightened his grip on Jacob's wrist when he felt him struggle.

"You're hurting me let go!" Jacob yelled wrenching his wrist away from Edward.

Staring down at his wrist then back at his face Edward couldn't believe that he had actually hurt him physically.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked rubbing his aching wrist.

"Nothing," Edward lied. "I'm just so happy we are getting married."

"Why won't you listen to me? I've been trying to talk to you since this morning,"

"I know, babe, I'm sure it's very important but I really think we need to go downstairs because Alice really wants to talk to us and you know how she gets," Edward pushed.

"I don't care, I don't care about table cloths or wedding plans, we need to talk," Jacob pleaded.

Sighing deeply Edward's whole body slumped defeated. This was the talk he had been trying to put off as long as possible. He sat down on the bed then looked up at Jacob waiting for him to begin.

"I'm leaving, Edward," He choked out.

Standing there in front of Edward he felt completely exposed. This wasn't supposed to happen, if he had told Edward earlier maybe things would have been different. But seeing him hurting cut Jacob deeper than he ever thought it would. After several minutes Jacob shifted uncomfortably during the silence that had settle between them.

"I know," Edward breathed.

Sitting on the bed Edward felt like his insides were being torn to shreds. His veins were pulsating unnaturally as he felt his skin grow colder. Almost as if he were watching himself, he could almost see his impeccable rib cage contort, burst open in a fit of rage, flinging his heart and lungs in every direction splattering on the floor.

He could not live without his, seasonal, temporary, ever changing-life. He could not live without his, eternal, immortal, pure-soul. And Jacob was all those things wrapped up into one.

Falling off the bed Edward tumbled onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist.

"Don't go, please don't leave me," Edward begged.

"I'm not, I'll stay in contact, I promise, you will see me and I will come back to you," Jacob adamantly promised.

"Marriage is what you want, its what we both want and I can give you that. I love you so much, please. Whatever I've done wrong I'll put right, I'll change, I'll be the prefect husband, I will. I can promise you that everything will be different between us. I'm sorry marrying me is so unappealing to you, but let me try, I'll try harder please just give me a chance," Edward sobbed griping the fabric of Jacob's shirt tighter.

"There is no point," Jacob whispered tears falling from his own eyes. "I love you and it breaks my heart I can't be here for you right now but I have to leave, I have to,"

Getting down on his knee he crashed his lips into Edwards. As they kissed, intense passion flew around them as they expressed in actions what they couldn't with words. This kiss was fueled with raw power of love and devoting neither of them knew they had. Edward nipped, sucked and devoured everything he could fearing that it would be the last. This kiss ignited a fire in Jacob he knew he had lost but now had just gotten back. They kissed for what felt like hours, both of their lips, taking and receiving whatever was offered.

Edward's lips stilled before Jacob's did and he pulled away trying to keep his emotions under control.

"This is what you want?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded tears running freely down his face.

"I have one thing to ask of you," Edward pleaded.

"Anything," Jacob breathed.

"I know this is all backwards, but," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Gasping, Jacob stared at it knowing exactly what was inside. "We have all the time in the world to get married, but I want you to remember me when you go away,"

He opened the tiny box to expose a golden wedding band.

"Will you," Edward hesitated a little but when he saw how brightly Jacob face was light up he continued. "Be engaged to me,"

"Oh, fuck, yes," Jacob whispered as Edward slipped the ring on his left hand. They kissed again this time letting their mouths explore each others to celebrate their newfound revelry.

* * *

**Wow lots and lots of drama. **

**Due to the lack of reviews I am very uncertain if this is the direction of where everyone wants the story to go. Your thoughts are very valued and welcome. **

**SO REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

"And taken by light in her arms at long and dear last  
I may without fail  
Suffer the first vision that set fire to the stars"

_-Dylan Thomas_

* * *

"What do you mean there isn't going to be a wedding?" Alice all but screamed. She had been planning one for days and she was outraged to hear there wasn't going to be one.

"Alice, please," Emse scolded.

"What? I've been planning a wedding for days, I've already called my friend from Italy so that the flowers would be imported,"

"We can still have imported flowers," Jacob said in a small voice.

"I don't think so, I'll have to call him and cancelled," Alice snipped.

"There is still going to be a wedding, just not right now, we've decided to wait," Edward replied.

"But why? Every thing was going so well!"

Looking at Jacob, Edward nodded so that he could explain why they weren't getting married right away. He watched mystified as Jacob told his family that he was leaving with Sam so that he could channel his inner wolf. Unable to look away he saw Jacob's strong jaw moved up and down and his muscles flexed as he spoke. After everything he has been through to Edward he was still beautiful.

Feeling his pants become tight he shifted on the couch while pretending to listen.

_I can feel the lust radiating off you brother. _Jasper thought giving Edward a sly smile.

Ignoring him, Edward grabbed Jacob's hand and absentmindedly drew circles on it. Russet skin was such a pretty color and his thoughts took a dark turn when he remembered the time they made love in Jacob's office. In order to keep Edward from screaming Jacob had clamped his hand over his mouth so that he was muffled. It had been the most erotic and sensual love making he ever endured.

"Edward!" Alice said. "Snap out of it,"

"huh? What?" Edward asked.

"I asked you what are your thoughts on this," Alice said annoyed. _Jesus what is his problem?_

_"_On what?" Edward asked completely clueless.

"On Jacob leaving you door knob," Emmett said snickering.

"Oh, umm, whatever Jacob wants he'll get," Edward replied nonchalantly.

Jacob smiled at him truly glad that he was being so understanding about this.

"We will get married just not right now," Jacob said.

"Fine, but as soon as you guys decided on a date then I want to be the first to know!" Alice demanded.

"You will, but I think it's important that we have some time a part," Edward said with a tight smile.

"How long will you be gone?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, Sam says it depends on how well the training goes, he also says that I need to gain some weight," Jacob said feeling self-conscious.

Carlisle quickly glanced at Edward before smiling sweetly at Jacob. "That sounds good, I hope everything goes well."

_This could be dangerous. I need to speak with you immediately. _He thought.

Edward nodded stiffly at him before turning his attention back to Jacob.

"Well, I think it's awesome," Emmett said. "It's a shame you can't do it here, I was looking forward to wrestling with you,"

"Next time I promise," Jacob grinned.

"We'll miss you," Rosalie said surprising everyone. "What?" She asked when everyone stared at her. "I'm not a total bitch,"

"Could have fooled me," Jasper murmured causing Rosalie to glare at him. Sighing unhappily, Alice frowned deeply. She couldn't believe that Jacob was leaving when he only just got back.

_This isn't right. I can't believe you let the wolves talk him into leaving. It's not fair if you ask me. Why does he need to go away? Why can't he do his training here? _She thought.

Edward cut his eye at her before looking back to Jacob.

"Well, it's late. I'm sure you have plans to workout for tomorrow with Sam," Edward said pulling Jacob to his feet, and taking him to their bedroom. Once he was sure Jacob was asleep he reluctantly went back downstairs to address his family.

Esme was shifting in her seat uncomfortably, Carlisle was avoiding eye contact by staring at the floor, while Jasper was trying to manage everyone's emotions at once. It seems that everyone had a different set of opinions of why Jacob shouldn't be leaving.

"Spit it out," Edward demanded.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked. "Why can't he do the training here? Why does he have to go away?"

"Because he wants to and I trust him to make his own decisions," Edward replied.

"But have you really considered what could happen if he got hurt? Or if he had another panic attack?"

"Yes, I've considered all of those things,"

"No you haven't or else he wouldn't be going," Alice said getting agitated at his indifference.

"Alice," Carlisle warned. "We have thought of all of those things, Sam and I have talked and he has assured me that he will keep in touch,"

"I'm...Just worried," Alice said sighing deeply.

"We all are, but if this is what's right for Jacob then we will stand behind him no matter what," Carlisle said. _But.. _

"What?" Edward asked.

"I didn't know... Sam was going to make him gain weight first, since his stomach lining has been damaged I don't think it's wise that he eat excessively. But if his eating is monitored then I think he should be okay. I will let Sam know first thing tomorrow,"

"What about his other health issues?" Esme asked.

"He hasn't had a panic attack in months so I'm sure he'll be okay," Carlisle responded. "But if he does then he will have to come back or I could give him something to ease his anxiety,"

"Thank you Carlisle," Edward said softly.

"What you did was a good thing, Edward," Emmett said patting his brother on shoulder. "Who knew you could be so selfless?"

"Yeah, its a miracle," Edward said sarcastically.

Emmett gave a hearty chuckle. "Well, whose up for baseball?"

The Cullen Clan left leaving Edward behind to stay alone with Jacob. Plopping down in the sofa Edward stared at the floor trying to figure out how he was going to do this. Letting Jacob go had been selfless, he knew that, but could he really trust to wolves to keep his beloved safe?

He did even need to think about the answer because he had no choice, he had to trust the wolves. Running his fingers through his hair he decided to go check on Jacob.

* * *

"Edward?" He whispered in the dark. Feeling someone else in the room Jacob moved to sit upright his eyes frantically darting around.

"Yes, I'm here," Edward said coming out of the shadows.

"What are you doing in here?" Jacob asked his voice thick with sleep.

"I wanted to..." Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I needed to be with you tonight,"

"What?" Jacob asked very confused.

Huffing out a sigh Edward stared at Jacob.

"Can I lay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, of course,"

Edward got into the bed with Jacob and wrapped his arm around his waist. There was so much he wanted to say but he settle for molding their body's together. He didn't want to admit to Jacob that his heart was threatening to rip in two. Gently he brushed his lips against Jacob's ear taking in the wolfs scent.

It had been so long since he felt or done anything intimate with Jacob. Almost as if they shared a brain Jacob moaned softly in his sleep. Taking it as encouragement, Edward sucked on his ear lope softly so that he wouldn't wake him. Arctic hands trailed around the wolf's thin chest and sunken stomach towards his thighs.

"Hmm, don't stop," Jacob moaned.

Kneeing his thighs delicately Edward placed kisses all down Jacob's shoulder enjoying the feel of his warmth radiate through his clothing. Turning around so that he could lay on his back, Jacob brought his lips to Edward's urgently wanting to taste their sweetness.

As their mouths smashed together, Edward tried his best to control himself and savoir the taste of Jacob Black. Breaking the kiss he looked up at Edward, his eyes were wide with excitement.

"I'm s-"

"I know,"

"I lo-"

"I know." Edward said bringing his lips back to Jacob's. Deepening the kiss he thrust his tongue inside Jacob's warm mouth, exploring and elating the feeling of his moist lips.

Threading his fingers in Jacob's dark locks, he felt that nothing in the world meant more to him then the man he had in his arms. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Edward stared down at Jacob with smoldering golden eyes. Tentatively, he touched the fading residual purplish-black that surrounded Jacob's left eye.

"Make love to me," Jacob breathed raptured in the moment.

Staring into the eyes of his beloved, Jacob felt the connection that he so longed for. There was a desire within him to become one with Edward again and just forget about all the things that stood in their way before. He knew in his heart how much Edward loved and adored him, but now was the time for him to show it.

"Are you sure?"

"I want us to be whole again, please,"

"I-" Edward cut himself off frustrated. "I can't"

Jacob leaned away from him feeling the pain of rejection whiplash through his body.

"No, I want to, god knows I do," Edward reassured. Grabbing Jacob's hand he guided it to the bulge in his jeans. "But I know you're not ready."

"I am-"

"No, you're not. Last time was a mistake, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"I'm leaving soon and I know just laying here isn't enough for you,"

"It's not,"

"Then let me make you happy," Jacob said rubbing Edward's crotch.

"Ugh," Edward grunted feeling his erection engorge in Jacob's hand. "Where did this vixen come from?"

"He was always right here, you just never saw him," Jacob said kissing his jaw line. "Please, I want to feel you inside me,"

Palming him through his jeans, Edward couldn't help but melt a little. It had been so long, too long, and he wanted nothing more than to rip off Jacob's clothing and pound him into the bed, but he knew he couldn't.

"Stop," Edward whispered.

Increasing the pressure with his hand on Edward's crotch, Jacob ignored him and continued to ravish his jaw line.

"Don't," Edward choked out.

Disregarding his pleads he bit Edward's neck light before popping open the button on his jeans. His eyes shot open and he grabbed Jacob's wrist and pinned both of them above his head. A look of horror and confusion spread across Jacob's face and he couldn't stop the tears welling up threatening to spill over.

The vampired stared down at the wolf feeling regret flood through his body.

"I'm sorry," Jacob stuttered out. "I-I...t-thought this...I thought this would make it easier for you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going away and I thought that if I could give you my virginity then-"

"Virginity?" Edward asked completely confused as he let go of Jacob's wrist. "We've made love countless times,"

"None of those times I remember so I...Oh, never mind." Jacob said blushing furiously.

Fighting a smile Edward said. "No tell me,"

"Well...Since none of those times I actually remember..I'd like to think that when we do make love it would be kind of like my first time."

Edward grinned at him. It did kind of makes sense because they haven't officially been together since Jacob was captured and taken away. Since he couldn't remember anything from his life before it would kind of be like his first time with Edward.

"You are adorable," Edward said pecking his lips.

Looking up at him with big brown eyes Jacob wanted to ask the question that had been bothering him for sometime. "Will you..Be my first?"

Chuckling Edward placing tiny kisses all over his face. "I'll be your first," He pecked his jaw line. "Second," He pecked his cheek, "Third," He peck his forehead, "Fourth," He pecked his nose, "And your last," Finally he pecked his lips.

Satisfied, Jacob grinned but he couldn't help feel a little nervous.

"When you come back we can make love whenever you want," Edward said smiling but it faltered on his face a little. Nuzzling his face in crock of Jacob's neck he sighed deeply.

"When all this is over I want to take you away. Somewhere warm and tropical. I want to take you to a place where, you can feel the white sand that covers the beach underneath your toes and a cool breeze that carries the scents of all the fruits you can think of, and when the trees sway and twist in the wind I want to see the hair on your arms bristle because you never knew life could be so beautiful. I want you to see the midnight sky merge with the water and the pale moon dance above us as I make love you to, over and over again..."

"I would love to go there with you," Jacob whispered.

"_If_" Edward said nearly gaging on the word. "Not when we make it through this,"

"We will, even if I fight the odds are still with us," Jacob assured.

Grinding his teeth together he couldn't believe that Jacob was even considering fighting. Of course he was, Edward thought. This was why he was going away, so that he could learn how to fight. Cursing himself he couldn't believe he agreed to this insanity.

His blood was beginning to boil. They have fought about this over and over again and still everything remained the same, Jacob was still going to fight not matter what he said or did.

"I don't want to fight tonight," Edward said his voice sounding defeated.

"Then don't just let it be,"

"Don't ask me to do that because I won't." Edward said sternly.

"The odds are with us, what are you so scared of?"

"Jake..." Edward breathed. "I'm so scared." Finally he let the walls he had been building up come crumbling down. Like a broken dame he unleashed the words that had kept him captive.

"I'm scared that our defenses won't be enough. That everything we've worked towards will be come meaningless. It's hard enough with you going away but..Don't you know that I can hardly function without you? Can't you see the burning man inside every time you are away from me? You consume me,"

"And I can't just let that go," Edward said harshly. Physically, he could't cry but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the stinging pain of tears that he couldn't shed. Defeated his let his head fall to Jacob's chest as he tried to gather strength. A sob erupted from his chest as he realized that he had treated Jacob infernally during these past few months.

"If I lost you..." Edward clenched his jaw because he couldn't even think about it.

"Shhh, I'm here, you won't loose me," Jacob cooed.

"I don't know that!" Edward snapped. "Alice said-"

"Alice visions are subjective,"

"But they are still _very_ accurate,"

"Doesn't mean they can't change,"

"You don't understand,"

"No, Edward you don't understand, we are all working together here it's not like we are alone. The Denali Clan said they would come and fight,"

"I thought we were't going to fight tonight,"

"We're not...I just wish you could see it the way I do," Jacob sighed.

Edward said nothing.

"Whether you like it or not I am going to fight right beside you,"

Stubbornly Edward continued to ignore him.

"All that matters is that I'm here right now,"

"But for how long?" Edward asked clinging to the fabric of Jacob's shirt.

"For as long as you need me,"

Hearing those words Edward's head snapped up. Staring down into big brown eyes in them he saw his soul.

* * *

The next morning Jacob got up earlier than usual. The weight of last nights events hadn't fully taken it's toll on him and for that he was grateful. Walking to the breakfast table he noticed that Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen.

"They went to see Jasper's friend Peter and Charlotte to ask for help, Alice had a vision this morning," Edward said answering Jacob's silent question.

"We are going hunting," Esme said kissing Jacob on the cheek and leaving the room with the others in tow.

Jacob nodded slowly before grabbing some food.

"You look tired," Edward said coming to sit beside him.

"That's because _somebody _kept me up half the night," Jacob smiled, but it was halfhearted. Things between them were tense. They had so much to discuss and such little time. Jacob really wished that they could just lay it all out, but he knew Edward would never tell him the whole truth.

Nodding, Edward sat beside him and the silence stretched on.

"Do you think we could take a walk once your finished?" Edward asked in a small voice after several minutes of silence.

"Sure," Jacob said and continued eating.

No words were spoken after that.

Once he was finished they made their way outside. Agitated, Edward ran his hand through his hair trying to relieve his stress. Now that he was alone with Jacob he didn't really know what to say, so instead of talking his grabbed Jacob's hand, hoping that the physical connection would help.

It didn't.

They walked for an hour before Jacob stopped and pulled his hand away from Edward's.

"Why are we out here?" Jacob asked. "I mean you didn't bring me out here for the scenery so what's going on? Is it Alice's new vision?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

"I don't want to fight I just want to talk. Between the war and training, your family-mine, we haven't had any time together. I know you have some questions... So, don't be afraid to ask me,"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't think you'll tell me the truth,"

Edward glared at him.

"Okay, okay no fights, but still,"

Nodding Edward looked at the ground waiting for the inquisition to begin.

"Look at me," Jacob demanded. "I want to see your eyes when I start asking my questions."

Slowly, he let his eyes wonder up Jacob's frail body before they landed on his taut face.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Because I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be your partner,"

"Then why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I never had a reason to ask you before,"

"But you do now?"

"Yes,"

"Did you know I was going to say yes?"

"Yes,"

"Did you know that no matter what you did or what you said I was going to say yes?"

"Yes,"

"Did you use the imprint against me?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it was the only way you would agree."

"Hmm," Jacob said thoughtfully. "I suppose I should be upset but I love you to much to hate you for that."

Edward said nothing.

"And you don't regret it,"

"No,"

"In fact given the opportunity you would do it again,"

"Yes,"

"Who is Riley?" Jacob blurted out.

Edward divulged into the events that lead them to where they are now. Jacob's face changed from indifferences, to irritation, to agony and lastly to horror. By the time he was finished Jacob could barely stand. His body was hot, too hot and he felt like the forest was spinning. Stumbling backwards he sat on a log nearby and put his head between his knees.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. He restrained himself from his instinct to run over and comfort him.

"I was...I-I was violated," He spat. "By-by that man,"

Edward nodded fighting the urge to hug him.

"And everybody knew?" His lips trembled at the thought.

"Yes,"

Vomit, burned his throat and nose as it tried to make it way through his mouth. It twisted his gut as he held it back.

Tears, pure and salty escape his eyes as they fell.

It was too late before he realized that his feet were carrying him towards Jacob. A sob erupted from his chest as Edward held him tightly.

"If I could take back anything it would be that, I'm so sorry," Edward said rocking him.

His words were soundless as Jacob tuned him out. There wasn't enough air here because he felt like he couldn't breath. His hands quivered as if they had a mind of their own.

"I-" He grasped loudly for air.

"Relax, relax," Edward said stroking his head.

After a few minutes he calmed down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"Do you want us to go back to the house?"

"No," Jacob said shaking his head, "Keep going. I want to know everything"

* * *

_Four weeks later..._

The wolfs brown eyes scanned the forest before breaking into a light jog. Managing to keep his breathing under control he quicken pace. This had been his daily routine since he left for the Mahak reservation with the pack. Briefly he glanced down at his wedding band remembering that night he left.

A slow smile crept on his face as he thought of Edward and his strange proposal. Keeping his promise he called Edward three times a day, whenever he could during training. Although he wasn't physically able to phase yet, Sam had him doing basic training. Every day he was pushed to eat everything that was set before him so that he could gain more weight.

In three weeks he had gained sixty pounds and in four an extra ten on top of that. Although he wasn't as big as Sam or the others he was getting there. Slowing his jog to a walk he ran his hand through his shoulder length hair, his bicep flexed and he smiled extremely proud of himself.

"What's so funny Black?" Embry said coming out of the trees. "Did you see Leah naked again?"

Jacob blushed crimson as he remembered when he accidentally walked in on her changing. To say he was mortified was a understatement, when she had screamed at him to get lost he promised himself that he would never ever open a closed door without knocking.

"Not this time," Jacob blushed looking down.

"I was only kidding," Embry said patting him on the back. "Come on, let's keep going before Quil catches up with us,"

"I heard that," Quil said bursting through the trees. "Fuck, wildlife, like seriously, I swear I stepped in shit twice,"

"Was it your own?" Embry asked laughing.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it was yours, look I saved some for you if you want it," Quil took off his shoe and proceeded to stalk after Embry.

"Don't you dare, Atera or you'll live to regret it," Embry said backing away.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Quil said sprinting after him.

They tackled each other fighting over the muddy shoe. Jacob watched laughing at their childish antics. This is exactly what he needed a time of normalcy. Things with the pack were so easy like everyone could be themselves and not worry about what others would think it was liberating.

"Let's get going," Quil said pushing Embry off him. Together the three of them walked back to where the cottage was. As they approached they could almost hear the fish fry as Sam prepared supper for them.

"Fish fry again?" Embry groaned.

"I know it's like that's the only thing he knows how to make," Quil said.

"We should defiantly get on Leah's good side so she'll start cooking again," Jacob said.

"Getting on Leah's good side is like asking bacon to fall from the sky, impossible," Quil quipped.

"Not necessarily," Embry said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you so happy about, Call?" Quil asked.

"Nothing, it's just we all know she likes me the best," Embry said not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice.

"You think you're hot shit? Prove it," Quil challenged.

"Ten says, I get on her good side and she makes us food for a whole week,"

"Twenty says, you fail miserably and have to do dishes for a month,"

"Twenty-five says, you fail and she punches you, plus you have to do dishes for a month," Jacob injected.

"Deal." Embry said grinning. They shook hands and entered the house.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to finally stop frolicking in the woods," Paul said with a hot pink apron tied around his waist and oven mitts to match.

One look at him and they burst out laughing.

"Paul, pink is so not your color," Embry laughed.

"What next a matching chefs hat," Quil chuckled.

"Shut up," Paul growled returning to the kitchen.

"Now to find my lady," Embry said winking suggestively.

"Dinner!" Sam called from the kitchen. The pack trampled over each other to get to the table.

"Ugh, fish fry again?" Colin exclaimed. "It's like the third time this week!"

"God, Sam it doesn't take that many brain cells to make something new for dinner," Leah said.

"Eat up," Sam said ignoring all of their comments. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow,"

"So Leah," Embry said sliding his arm around her chair. "You are looking exceptionally well today,"

Leah snorted a response unimpressed by his flattery. "Whatever,"

"Seriously, you could be potential girlfriend material if you weren't so hostile,"

"Are you suggesting that I become one of your on call hookers? What a dream come true!" Leah said sarcastically.

"Not at all babe, but maybe you and I could go out sometime," Embry said stroking his fingers between her shoulder blades.

"What the hell are you smoking, Call?" Paul asked astonished.

Quil and Jacob snickered.

"Yeah, I'm with Paul on this one, what the hell is wrong with you?" Seth asked.

"Where would we go, Embry? McDonald's? That way you can afford the two for one deal," Leah sneered.

Gashing his teeth together, Embry decided to let that jab slide. He was having a hard time paying his bills and the fact that everybody knew about it threatened his manhood.

Why the hell did he agree to this stupid bet? There was no way Leah would ever cook for the pack. Knowing he was going to lose the bet anyway he decided to go down with his guns blazing. "Or," He said trying to make his voice sugary sweet. "You could cook here,"

"In your dreams," Leah said smirking.

"Yes, and what a happier place it would be that if in my dreams, you would be a good little house wife and use you hands instead of your big fat mouth for a change," He added harshly.

Satisfied removed his arm from her chair and began eating, but before he could lift his fork to his mouth there was an audible crack sound as Leah's fist connected to his face.

Embry tumbled out of his chair landing hard on the wooden floor. "What the-"

"Fuck you," Leah spat and continued eating her food. By that time Jacob and Quil were laughing their asses off.

"Smooth, Embry, very smooth," Quil choked out between laughs.

"Shut up," Embry grumbled sliding into his chair.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Seth asked his mouth full of food when their laughter died down.

"Training begins," Sam said looking directly at Jacob.

* * *

Anxiously Jacob ran his hand through his shoulder length hair awaiting Sam's orders. They were all standing in a semi-circle with him right in the middle. The wind whipped violently around them as the clouds darken the crisp summer sky. Keeping his eyes downcast he wasn't sure what Sam had in mind for his training but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. In order for him to phase he needed to get angry.

Pondering this, Jacob knew he was not violent by nature so he figured they would probably have to do something to piss him off. Although he had gain sixty four pounds he was nowhere near his desire goal. Quickly Jacob glance towards the sky watching the clouds overlap each other and turn grey.

"All of you return to the house," Sam said waltzing out of the trees. "Except Jacob,"

Everyone obeyed his orders as Jacob stood waiting for Sam to approach him.

"There are things you must know before we begin," Sam said. "The pack mind works as a unite, they will know what you are thinking at all times,"

Jacob nodded.

"There are ways to block your thoughts but you can learn that another day. Our bodies are in tune with our emotions, so when we shift it can sometimes be forced. When you first start to phase you may begin to feel out of control. But don't worry we are here to help you through it,"

Skeptically, Sam eyed Jacob to make sure he fully understood what he was saying."Do you understand stand, son?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, it's time to make you mad,"

* * *

_With you I can't speak_  
_I can't move_  
_I can't hardly breathe_  
_I'm a fumbling boy_  
_Whose never felt something like this_  
_And it's just how it is with you_

* * *

**Levi Kreis-With you. If you haven't heard this song I highly suggest you listen to it because it's amazing-beyond amazing its what real music should sound like.**

**I am well aware of everyone's mixed feelings on Jacob leaving but I promise he will be back within the next chapter. This story is coming to a close soon so please let me know your thoughts!**

**WOW Thank you to everyone for your reviews, questions and ideas! It's amazing to get such wonderful feed back! You guys keep my story alive so keep the reviews coming!**

**Thoughts on a sequel?**


	21. Chapter 21

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

"Don't strew me with roses after I'm dead.  
When Death claims the light of my brow  
No flowers of life will cheer me: instead  
You may give me my roses now!"

-_Thomas F. Healey_

* * *

"One hundred and Twenty four, One hundred and twenty five, On hundred and twenty six," She whispered as she continued to count the tiles on the floor. Four nurses were busying themselves at the front desk, shifting papers loudly and talking quietly to each other.

Bella's hands trembled as she clasped them together in an effort to subside it. Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly she tried her best to calm her nerves.

Berating herself, she couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with this. She couldn't help but look at the people around her who were here for the same thing.

Why the hell did she agree to this?

Alice.

That's why she agreed to it.

The idea was absolutely crazy. It was ludicrous. She could barely afford herself much less another person. But with Alice on board with situation she knew money would not be an obstacle. If anyone ever found out...

"Ms. Swan," The nurse called.

I'm doing this for _him. _

_I'm doing this for him. _

Bella chanted as she entered the doctors office and the steal door closed beside her.

* * *

_Flashback_

Soft delicate music drifted throughout the somber house as Edward pour more wine in Jacob's glass. Studiously, he watched the wolf inhale the food he had made with a satisfactory smile playing on his lips. The smell of lavender mixed with lush passion fruit weaved into the air as the candle lights burned in anticipation.

The table was filled with prime ribs, seasoned mashed potatoes, vegetables and lastly cheese cake with a strawberry topping drizzled on it.

"Umm, that was delicious," Jacob moaned softly as he licked his lips. The food Edward had made for him just melted into his mouth. Rubbing his stomach he stared at the table thoughtfully as feelings of content warmed him.

Edward smirked. "What can I say? I'm an expert,"

"Cocky aren't we?"

"You can't question brilliance,"

Jacob scoffed at him shaking his head.

"Come on," Edward said getting to his feet. "That's not even the best part,"

"More surprises?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Edward said beaming at him. "This is your last night and I want it to be special,"

Jacob pouted a little but let Edward drag him into the living room. The Cullen family had conveniently planned a hunting trip on Jacob's last day in Forks.

Edward placed Jacob in the middle of the vacant room and ran to turn up the volume on the sound system.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Jacob said backing away. "You know I can't dance,"

"So? Just let me guide you," Edward purred hooking his arm around Jacob's thin waist.

"No," Jacob said stepping out of his arm. "I mean it. I am not dancing."

A sly smile appeared on Edward's face. "You know, I could always make you."

"You wouldn't..." Jacob said backing away as Edward stalked forward. Before he could blink he was on his back on the couch being tickled mercilessly by Edward.

The sounds of Jacob's throaty laugh tore through the hollow halls of the house. His face was flushed a deep red as his lungs tussled for air through laughter.

Edward was laughing too, he found that a smile would curve on his face almost as if it had a mind of its own.

"Okay!" Jacob yelled through a choked chuckle. "Okay, I give up!"

"What was that?" Edward said.

"I'll dance with you," Jacob said panting a little. Grinning, Edward rolled off of him and pulled him to his feet, his arms were already wrapped around his waist as he steadied him.

"Move with me," Edward whispered, his voice sending shivers down Jacob's spine.

The music was slow and steady as their feet barely left the floor. Their bodies swayed from side to side as Edward hummed along.

"What song is this?" Jacob asked. He loved the smooth tempo and the intoxicating lyrics.

"It's Frank Sinatra, it's called 'The way you look tonight', but it's sung by Tony Bennett"

"Hmm," Jacob whispered. "It's beautiful,"

"You're beautiful,"

Jacob sighed deeply and rested his head on Edward's shoulder. Their bodies moved almost magnetically as the music surrounded, captured, then engulfed them.

" 'And that laugh that winkles your nose touches my foolish heart'," Edward sang kissing his neck sweetly.

Cold hands trailed down Jacob's sides and rested on his hips as they continued to sway to the sweet music.

Tonight had been absolutely prefect and he didn't know why but he felt even worse for wanting to leave Edward.

Edward tightened his arms a little around Jacob. He didn't want to think about tomorrow but the thoughts were pushed into his head anyway. They were crude twisted thoughts that kept swarming around his brain like a buzzing bee, the more he swat at it the more it came back.

Jacob tightened his arms around Edward. He didn't want to think about tomorrow either but the thoughts were brewing and the worst thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Edward more. Before his brain could catch up with itself he had already made a decision.

Hesitantly, he place soft feathery kisses on Edward's neck that grew stronger as he worked his way up Edward's strong jaw line.

By the time his lips reached Edward's cheeks they burned with desire to express all the love he had for this man.

Slowly he pressed his lips to Edward gently. They kissed slowly, eloquently, before it started to gather strength. Their lips became more demanding as they molded their bodies together.

Edward's hand became lost in Jacob's long locks. It was so hard keeping his composure as he pretended not to notice the curves beneath Jacob's clothes. Or his hard chest and tanned body pressed into his.

Unable to stop himself, Edward's hands slide down to Jacob's ample ass. He gripped him hard causing Jacob to gasp lightly. Savagely, Edward's tongue probed in and out of Jacob's moist mouth.

The feeling of mild pain spread through Jacob's scalp as Edward tugged on his hair roots, but it soon turned to pleasure as he found it aroused him more.

Their hip bones clinked and their teeth clacked as they grinded together. Jacob erection dug into Edward's pant leg as it begged for attention and most of all friction.

Pulling away from the kiss Edward stared back into Jacob's eyes.

"We should stop,"

Breathing heavily Jacob looked at the floor. "Or we could...Move this to the bedroom,"

Edward stiffened, his whole body went hard at that suggestion. "No,"

"Why do you make me feel like this?" Jacob demanded no longer looking at the floor, his eyes were piercing as they commanded answers.

"Like what?"

"Like you don't want me. Like...Like I'm not good enough. I can make my own decisions and I want you to make love to me on my last night here."

"Of course I want you! We have literally been through this a hundred times you silly man!"

"Actions speak louder than words," Jacob said grasping Edward's hand and guiding it to his obvious erection. Dumbly, Edward stared at his hand as Jacob guided it up and down his length through his jeans. It was so erotic that he couldn't look away.

"I want to feel you inside me," Jacob whispered kissing his chin. "I want you to fuck me into oblivion."

"I..." Edward stammered his words caught in his throat. He knew he should refuse temptation but it had been so long and his dick was so hard he knew he was no longer in control.

"Dammnit to hell," Edward growled as his lips smashed hard into Jacob's.

Throwing his arms around Edward's neck Jacob kissed him back grunting from the forcefulness.

Edward cupped Jacob's butt and lift it encouragingly. Jacob understood and jumped so that he could wrap his legs around Edward's waist.

"Take me to the bed and make love to me, now Edward," Jacob murmured his voice muffled by all the chaste kisses Edward was giving him.

In an instant they were upstairs and Edward was laying Jacob gently on the bed.

"I'll be right back," Edward said as he took off into the other room and came back before Jacob let out a breathe.

"Are you sure?" Edward had to be certain because he didn't think his heart could take being one of Jacob's regrets.

"I'm yours, take me."

Nodding swiftly Edward slowly took of Jacob's shirt then he kissed all over his marred chest. Then after taking off his own he pulled down Jacob's pants.

"I want you as close as possible," Edward said his voice a little tight. Kissing him sweetly Edward yanked off Jacob's underwear unexpectedly letting his cock spring free.

"Lay down on your back," Edward commanded.

Jacob did as he was told. It was unnerving the way Edward was staring at him fully naked laying so exposed on his bed but it was also very thrilling.

"You're so beautiful," Edward breathed as he crawled on top of him. Cold hands delicately traced the canvas of his taut body. Edward's lips and tongue trailed its way down his body, pausing momentarily to take his nipple into his mouth.

Jacob moaned loudly as Edward swirled and flicked his tongue around the sensitive flesh until it puckered. Stopping, Edward moved so that his face was an inch away from Jacob's so that he could see every emotion that danced across his face.

"If I hurt you let me know and I'll stop immediately." Edward ordered. "I need to, ugh...Prepare you first."

Edward kissed him hard before moving down towards his stomach pausing briefly at his happy trail.

"Spread your legs for me babe,"

Jacob did so feeling a little self conscience.

Spreading lube all over his fingers and lots on Jacob's hole, Edward used both hands to spread Jacob's cheeks and tapped his hole lightly his wet fingertips, then circled them all around it.

He pressed the tip of his wet middle finger into Jacob's opening slowly, going no deeper than the first knuckle, relishing the way his sphincter clenched tightly around it. It was a mere promise of what awaited.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in a rough voice.

"I'm fine keep going,"

Edward sank his finger in a little deeper, seeking the almond-shaped gland and rubbing it slowly.

"OH!" Jacob yelled as he felt immense pleasure shoot through his entire body.

"I'm going to insert another finger," Edward said. Carefully he took one of Jacob's balls into his mouth sucking it gently as he inserted a second finger.

It burned making Jacob's body automatically clench but he soon relaxed as Edward's warm mouth distracted him. Watching the pre-cum drip from Jacob's swollen cusp he suddenly wanted to taste the sweet thick white nectar. Abruptly, Edward greedily took all of Jacob into his mouth as he entered a third finger.

Jacob was feeling a astounding measure of pain and pleasure as Edward's tongue worked all around his cock and his fingers stretched his hole. Before he could stop himself he whimpered loudly, grasping the bed sheets tightly.

"I'm...I'm gonna come.." Jacob rasped feeling his balls tighten. Edward released him with a loud popping sound and removed his fingers.

"Edward I need you inside me," Jacob begged his cock was so swollen it was almost turning purple.

Quickly, Edward shredded his pants and underwear, grabbing the bottle of lube he poured a lot on his hand then wiped it all over his erected cock.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded.

Gently he entered Jacob's tight heat. Edward had to stop himself from ramming into him.

Clenching his teeth together Jacob couldn't stop the tears that were welling up. He wanted this but it hurt so fucking much. Frowning his face twisted in agony as Edward continued to enter him.

"Relax babe, you and me remember?" Edward whispered kissing him softly.

Edward was too far gone, he knew he couldn't stop not even if he wanted to. But the look on Jacob's face made his heart hurt.

Tears welled up on Jacob's face and spilled over as he bit his lip to distract himself from the pain.

"My love are you alright? Do you want me to stop? I should stop,"

"No, no please keep going," Jacob pledded.

"No, you're hurt, we shouldn't have done this."

"Stop! I want you, don't pulled out please!" Jacob cried.

Sighing, Edward stayed where he was.

"I'm okay," Jacob assured but his balled fist and clenched jaw told Edward differently.

Carefully he continued to slide his erected cock into Jacob's puckered hole. It felt so good to have Jacob's tight heat surround his cock. It felt so good that he had to stop a few times because he did not want to come before Jacob did.

"You're so tight," Edward moaned.

Pain was still stitched on Jacob's face as Edward rocked a little trying to get comfortable inside of him.

"Wrap your legs around me," Edward breathed.

Jacob did so.

"Now your arms,"

"But-"

"Just do it."

Jacob did what he was told to do. Somehow Edward manuved himself into a sitting position and placed Jacob on his lap with his dick still engulfed in Jacob's heat.

"Better?" Edward said his voice was still very strained.

"Yes,"

"Now, I want you to look into my eyes. I never want your eyes to leave my eyes."

Jacob nodded.

"Place your hands on my thighs," Edward instructed. "I want you to ride me,"

Jacob put his hands on Edward's rock hard thighs waiting for further instructions.

"Can you move?"

Lifting his hips slowly off Edward's erection then back on made him winced. "I think so," Jacob said breathlessly.

Edward leaned forward and they shared a quick yet passionate kiss. With one long shaky breath Edward finally said the word that Jacob had been pinning for.

"Move."

At first Jacob was awkwardly clumsy nearly falling off Edward's lap twice but soon he found rhythm and he slid on and off of Edward's cock expertly. Their bodies thrived together as Jacob grounded his backside into Edward's awaiting cock.

Lazily, Edward kissed him as he continued to move up and down slowly. Jacob's breath was hitched as pain and pleasure shadowed his features.

"Oh shit," Edward moaned loudly.

"I love you," Jacob breathed as Edward's cock brushed against his p-spot. There wasn't a any part of them that wasn't touching. They were cheek to cheek, hip to hip as they moved in a synchronized motion.

"Ugh, Edward," Jacob chanted loudly as his hips moved up and down faster. They stared into each others eyes as they whispered their affection.

For all they knew it could have been days but all that matter was their time together. It was nearly day break and still their bodies were shifting and sliding together in bliss.

Feeling his whole body tremble Jacob knew his orgasm was close. He was drenched in sweat, his hair was sodden sticking to his face and back.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonnaaaa, UGGGHh fucckkk"

"Come for me," Edward breathed thrusting into Jacob letting him ride out his orgasm. With on final grunt Jacob let his eyes roll back into his head as the waves of the most powerful orgasm he had ever experience engrossed his entire body.

Quivering, Jacob let his head roll onto Edward's shoulder.

Before he could catch his breath Edward was thrusting into him as his own orgasm tore through his body. Feeling his balls tighten he threw his head back and choked on a scream.

Coming down from his orgasm, Jacob stared at Edward. His face was drenched and his body was flushed a bright red, his limbs were numb in several places, his ass hurt like hell but one look at Edward and he knew it was all worth it.

Edward stared back, his skin was wet, his hair sticking up in every direction, he smelled of sweat and other bodily fluids and he was sure Jacob would be really sore in the morning, but one look into those glowing brown eyes and he knew that it was all worth it.

"Thank you," Jacob said kissing him sweetly.

"Your welcome love," Edward whispered.

Reluctantly he pulled out of Jacob and grabbed a towel to clean them both up. Exhausted Jacob fell onto Edward's chest sore and already half asleep. Black hair fell around Jacob's face as he buried his face in Edward's neck.

"G'night love," Edward whispered. The music downstairs was still playing and Edward listen to D'Angelo ask him 'How does it feel?'.

_It feels damn good. _Edward answered in his thoughts.

Early in the morning Edward slipped out of bed to turn off the music and get breakfast started. The grin never left his face as he danced around the kitchen making food.

"Edward," Jacob called sleepily from the top of the stairs. He had a thin blanket wrapped around his waist and his hair ran wild down his back and chest.

"In the kitchen," Edward called.

Wincing Jacob walked down the stairs trying his best to mask the pain burning through his backside.

"Oh," Jacob said once he stepped into the kitchen. He averted his eyes to the floor blushing furiously.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You're naked," Jacob said looking at the tile.

Edward looked down and shrugged. "So I am,"

While he stared at Jacob his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his pale lips. The sight of Jacob in nothing but a thin sheet barely resting on his narrow hips was beginning to turn him on.

"C'mere," He said.

Keeping his eyes downcast he walked right into Edward's open arms.

"Where is my morning kiss?" Edward asked pulling Jacob's chin up with his index finger.

Smiling bashfully Jacob pressed his lips to Edward's. The kiss was short and Edward pulled away completely satisfied.

"Come eat," Edward said motioning to the food on the table.

Sighing Jacob looked at the meal then back at Edward. "I'm having breakfast with the pack remember? Then we are going to head out to the Mahak reservation."

The smile on his face dropped as he realized that he had indeed forgotten.

"It's fine. Let's get dressed so that I can drive you over," Edward said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Actually, Paul's coming to pick me up...Rachel and Rebecca said they wanted to say goodbye and stuff,"

"Oh."

"But we have time," Jacob said running a hand through his hair.

"How long?"

"An hour or so,"

"An hour!" Edward yelled. "You knew about this and didn't mention it yesterday?"

"I was planning to but we got distracted.."

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Distracted," He spit. "Well, you can't expect me to watch you drive away with _Paul _and hope you'll get there safely."

"That's exactly what I expect you to do."

"But-"

"No," Jacob said pulling Edward closer to him. "Relax, I'll be fine."

"I don't think I can do it. I can't watch you drive away. I need you too much, please. Let me drive you there-"

"You can do anything you decide to do. I don't think you know how strong you are. I love you so much, you keep me grounded. I'm probably doing a shitty job of explaining how much you mean to me but fuck... You're like superman to me."

"Superman?" Edward asked.

Jacob looked at him shyly. "Stupid, I know."

Edward kissed him slowly, elating in the taste of his soft lips.

Pulling away from the kiss he pouted, letting his lower lip jut out. "But, Jacob," He whined. "That means we only have sixty minutes to make love again."

"Then we better get started."

* * *

The trees past quickly out the window as Jacob watched from the front seat of his car. Edward had called Paul and insisted on taking him to breakfast with the pack and to say goodbye to Rachel and Rebecca.

Theirs hands were intertwined as Edward drove like a maniac, ignoring all speed limits and other road signs.

"Babe?" Edward asked.

"Mhmm," Jacob responded turning to look at him.

"When you get back I just want you to know that I meant everything I said the other night. I want to take you away and I was thinking maybe it could be sort of like a honeymoon gift,"

"Really?" Jacob asked his whole face lighting up.

"Of course. I know you don't want to get married so soon but I..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't care when we get married as long as you become mine."

"I already am yours," Jacob said kinking an eyebrow.

"Legally, I mean," Edward said smiling.

The rest if the ride was silent as they lost themselves to their own thoughts.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Attack me!" Sam growled.

Closing his eyes he let the heat engulf his body, his bones broke and twisted, stretching into impossible lengths as he became the wolf. The shift didn't take more than three seconds, but in that time he relaxed his body and mind as he let his primal instinct take over.

The wolf growled, its lips curling back to reveal jagged teeth. The animal lunged at the man, but the man was quick. Sam moved to the side as he phased shredding his clothing.

Two wolves faced each other in an open field. One pure black as night and the other russet brown as tree bark.

They both charged at each other. The black wolf had the upper hand in skill and wisdom, but the russet wolf moved with a mixture of forcefulness and knowledge.

Clashing together they wrestled wildly, their massive bodies biting and tearing at anything within reach.

The russet colored wolf moved like lightening and pinned the black wolf beneath him. They glared wildly at each other before the black wolf shifted back to its human form.

"Alright, jackass get off of me!" Sam bellowed. "You weight a fucking ton!"

The russet wolf phased back, its bones shrunk and twisted back into a human body. The man stood there naked and proud with his hands on his chiseled hips with a defiant smile on his face.

Towering over Sam he stood, his body a replica of sculpted beauty, his chest carved with an eight pack glistening in the sunlight. The deep set of his brow dark, shadowing nearly his eyes. The ample set of lips that sat welded between his nose and chin were rosy red and moved as they were pulled into an irresistible smile that rocked the earth itself.

Throwing his chin out he look down on Sam, confidently. His nose was wrinkled slightly.

"What is that like round six? Still your old ass hasn't beaten me," Jacob said.

"Don't push your luck boy," Sam said standing to his feet. It still amazed him, that after six months Jacob was a natural at phasing.

Jacob snorted. "Shit, Sam, you really should take some time off you look like hell,"

"I know." Sam said his voice was soft. "But, it won't be long now."

"When?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Soon,"

"I know you are doing this for me but you need to see Emily. I can see how much it kills you everyday. It kills me..."

"I never thanked you." Sam said cutting Jacob off.

"For what?" Jacob asked curiously.

"You don't remember and you probably never will, but I just need to say this before things get even more complicated... Another lifetime ago I was a bigot. When you first came out to me I kicked you out of the pack. I couldn't stand seeing you and Edward together. It made me fucking sick."

Jacob glared at him but said nothing.

"You were like my son, _my _son, I literally raised you when you were young. I watched after you when Billy couldn't. Emily was like a mother to you. We loved you. And I knew one day it wouldn't matter if I had kids or not because you would take your rightful place as Alpha. I don't pretend to know why we imprint anymore, I thought it was for pro-creation but I can see that it's much more than that. I didn't listen when you tried to explain your side of things.

"I kicked you out of the pack, making damn sure you were excommunicated. I know none of the pack members would tell you this because they physically can't but I Alpha commanded them never to speak or have contact with you ever again. It was cruel and heartless I know but I felt so betrayed. It was like you were choosing _him _over _us _and I couldn't take it."

"I know now that I was wrong and although I've never ever apologized for it you still accepted me back into your life. I don't think I've ever met anyone as noble as you."

Glancing at Sam he saw that he had tears in his eyes. Jacob did not know what to say. He had always thought Sam was his friend, never did he imagine Sam to act so vicious towards him.

"You were just a boy when I threw you out and here you are a man. I'm such a fucking coward, Jacob. And I ask that you humbly accept my apology. I know I should have tried harder but I knew that an apology would never suffice, I needed to do something more, so I've been trying to make it up to you ever since. I hope it's not too late,"

Jacob was silent as he mulled over Sam's word. For as long as he could remember Sam has always been on his side.

"Although, I don't remember all the horrible things you've done to me. I just know that I've already forgiven you. I can feel it deep down."

Tears slid out of Sam's eyes as the Jacob's words set him free.

"Thank you," Sam voiced was full of emotion as he said it. "Thank you for believing in me. You are the strongest person I know and it makes my heart sore to know that soon, very soon I will serve under you."

* * *

The tension was so thick that the only sound in the room was Bella's breathing. The Cullen's were frozen as they all thought of their next move.

It was so soon.

Too soon.

Nobody had been expecting it to happen so fast.

The clock ticked and the wind blew noisily outside but inside it was still. Jasper shared a look with Alice as she stared horror struck at him.

"Fuck!" Emmett boomed breaking the silence.

"What do we do?"

"It's too soon,"

"This isn't supposed to be happening."

Edward sat motionless in his chair as his family's thoughts and concerns whirled around him. All he could think about was Jacob.

All he lived for was Jacob.

The pain in his chest became unbearable when he thought more and more about the situation that laid before him, taunting him with its maliciousness.

Vigorously, Edward tugged on his hair trying desperately to yank it from its roots as he tried to block out everyones voices.

"We need leadership and unity."

"The pack is so far away how will they know what's happened?"

"I knew they should have stayed here."

"We should call Tanya she'll know what to do."

Bella stood off to the side trying to breathe. The situation was now hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her chest constricted as she thought of all the people that could potentially get hurt or killed because of her.

She thought about her trip to the hospital some weeks ago and wondered if it was all worth it. Unconsciously she put the palm of her hand to her flat stomach, she knew it was too soon but she felt a faint flutter. Her lips curled into a small smile as she thought about what this meant. Although the thought terrified her it also calmed her in more ways than one. Cradling her stomach she knew without a doubt that it had been worth it.

"Edward-" Alice said.

"Just stop!" Despite his effort to stay strong he knew he was falling apart. "Just don't okay? I have to think! I need to think!"

He clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking. The stress was weighting down on him hard. Right now he felt like an object being crushed by ten times his weight; he knew he was being solidly compressed, he knew that there was no way out, and most of all he knew that soon very soon he would be crushed.

Looking around at each of them he knew they all shared a common intellectual thought.

It was a consistently eager thought that expanded through all of them and then as if planned was projected onto their faces.

Like watching a film Edward clued into all the main characters. He could see their points of view, knew and related to their different experiences. The people surrounding him were his family and confidants. They were risking everything for a common goal.

No matter what they all had to fight.

For love.

For freedom.

For hope.

For family.

"Jasper," Carlisle said his voice was deep and low as he took charge of the situation. "Call Sam and tell him the news immediately. Alice, you will go over your vision in detail. We need to know what we are up against."

"I don't know how much detail I can go into." Alice said, her face twisted with a mixture of pain and sorrow.

"What can you tell us for certain?" Carlisle asked. To all he appeared calculative and calm, but inside his gut was churning.

"For certain I can tell you one thing," Alice looked around at everyone before her eyes landed on her beloved brother, Edward. Swallowing hard she knew he could hear the scattered thoughts jumbling around in her head like a bouncing ball, wild and aimless. She knew this would hurt him the most but there was nothing she could do. As much as she wished for a world with happiness and love, she knew that it was simply futile.

Black eyes penetrated golden brown ones as the truth was finally uncaged. The truth was the beast running wildly among them. It tore at their inner souls, gnawing persistently until they could no longer stand it.

Edward's heart broke, shattering inside his chest as his greatest fear was about to become his reality. Almost as if on cue, his skin paled and cracked. Dark circles surrounded his flawless face as her words tore apart his body and soul.

Opening her mouth she spoke articulately, her words precise and direct.

"They are coming."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it means a lot!**

**I am looking for someone to help write the fight scene. If you would like to help write it please let me know ASAP, either by via review or PM:)**

**Share your questions, thoughts and concerns by reviewing!**


	22. Outtakes

_Beautiful Disaster outtakes_

* * *

Swerving on the road Jacob rationalized whether stealing the car was the right thing to do. Besides the fact that he didn't remember how to drive, it seemed like a good idea at the time. A few hours before he hijacked his sister's car he was looking through some of his old things when he saw that he had a licence. After a few seconds of debating he casually went into the living room ignored his siblings when they asked where he was going, grabbed the keys and hasn't looked back since.

Pressing on the gas the car lurched forward flinging his body back into the seat. Relishing, his body relaxed in the freedom he needed. The roads were dark and the night was silent as Jacob raced down them ignoring the speed limits and any other signs of life. Irrationally he began to think that this was all some sick joke. Despite his pleads for space Edward still came around uninvited to spend time with him. It wasn't like he hadn't missed Edward but he just needed space. It was like the concept of space was completely foreign to Edward.

Slamming on the breaks Jacob parked the car in a plaza. With his shoulders slump and his body limp, his head fell against the steering wheel as he tried to get a grip on himself. Why is my love for Edward so hard? Not long ago Jacob couldn't go a day without him but that was before he found out Edward was lying to him. Glancing up he saw big flashing red and yellows lights. Ripping the keys from the ignition he got out of the car and walked towards the bar.

Taking a seat on the bar stool he looked around taking in his surroundings. He had never had a drink before so he had no idea what to order. The bartender was bulky sporting a five o'clock shadow with high cheek bones and full lips.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked staring at the lanky new comer.

"Um, what's good?" Jacob asked keeping his eyes downcast.

"First time eh?" The bartender mused. "How about a shot of whiskey?"

"Sure," Jacob said.

The bartender quickly poured him a shot and handed it to him. Without thinking Jacob drowned the drink only to gage it up a second later. The bartender chuckled amused at the newcomer's clumsiness.

"Take it slow next time," The bartender said pouring him another.

"I want that bottle," Jacob said pointing the whiskey bottle.

"We don't sell liquor here you have to go to the liquor store."

"I-Just give it to me. I'll pay whatever you want." Jacob said.

"Alright," The bartender said giving him the bottle. "My shift ends at two if you want to get a drink with me." His tone was low and seductive.

"Sure, sure," Jacob hastily agreed greedily taking the bottle from the man. Not bothering with glasses he took the bottle to his lips and drank. With each gulp he took he started to remember. He hadn't told anyone yet but his memory was coming back to him slowly. He remembered being touched, groped, fondled and finally punctured.

He remembered back eyes, soulless-ravenous. Above and beyond human's something dark and twisted had happened to him and he had a feeling that the more he remembered the more he would want to forget.

"What do you mean he took your car and left!" Edward nearly shouted.

"Exactly what I said," Rachel yelled right back.

"But, why? Where would he go?" Edward asked.

"I don't know he was probably trying get away from you." Leah said. It was four in the morning and they still hadn't found Jacob or Rachel's car.

"Can we at least search for him in the morning?" Embry yawned. "Some of us have work tomorrow."

"No, we look now! I can't believe you let this happen. That's it he's coming home with me when this is over." Edward said.

"Edward, son, you need to get a grip. Jacob did tell you he wanted space right?" Carlisle said. "So why are you still smothering him. Let him come to you. He probably needed some time to get his head together. I'm sure he'll come back."

"After what happened last time? You've got to be kidding me. I don't care if he wants space. I say we make a plan to scout of the area."

* * *

Bella had done a late shift and was on her way home. Driving down the road she saw what looked like Rachel's car packed in a ditch. Cautiously she pulled over sliding her pepper spray into her pocket in case it was somebody else. Getting out of the car she walked towards Rachel's car and saw somebody in the passenger seat.

"Hello?" Bella called.

"Go away," A tiny voice said choked up with sobs.

"Jacob?" Bella said rushing over to open the front door. Once she did the stench of whiskey made her stumble back. She couldn't stand the smell of alcohol it usually made her sick.

"Why don't you come on out?" She asked softly.

"But the car," Jacob slurred.

"We'll get it later." Bella said helping him into her truck. All the lights were on in the Black's house and just as Bella thought they were all frantically trying to search for him. Bella helped Jacob out of the car but didn't get very far before he started struggling against her.

"Why-why did you bring me here?" Jacob asked disorientated. He only parked the car because the gas wasn't working. The Cullen's and the pack came out of the tiny house to help take Jacob away from Bella.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I found him at the side of the road. Don't worry your car is fine he parked it in some ditch a few miles back." Bella said wearily. Sam and Quil held Jacob upright so that they could help him walk into the house.

"Where-am I? What is this?" Jacob asked dizzily. Black figured danced around him and crimson eyes stared at him. They were asking him to come join them. They sat him down on the couch his shoulders automatically slumping.

"Shhh," Edward said taking hold of Jacob's hand. "I'm here,"

A sorrowful sob erupted from Jacob as he cried hard clutching to Edward. "Why did you make me do it? I didn't want too. I told you no."

"Do you what?" Edward asked confused.

"All I wanted to do was talk to you. All I wanted to do was know the truth. Why did you touch me like those other people?" Jacob asked.

"You're not making any sense," Edward said. "What other people? Carlisle, what's-"

"Like the man in the grocery store and the people in my dreams. Crimson eyes, touch me and turn all life into death. I said no! Like I always say no in my dreams but you kept going. I would give you anything." Jacob babbled.

"What happened in the grocery store?" Edward demanded.

"The man from my dreams, with red eyes, he touched me." Jacob choked out. "He touched me like you did."

Edward stiffened. Vaguely did he remember Jacob saying no but he had needed him so much that night. Feeling disgusted he clawed against his granite skin trying to ease the blistering pain throughout his body. He was indeed worse than the people that raped Jacob. His rock hard skin cracked instantaneously as he stared into Jacob's eyes.

"I didn't mean to hide it from you. But I'm so unclean. He's tainted me, Edward. I can't get rid of him!" Jacob slurred his body was slumping for exhaustion.

"Get him to bed," Sam said, haling Jacob to his feet. Once Jacob was out of the room and in bed the wolves descended upon Edward.

"What's he talking about? What does he mean how you touched him?" Rachel asked, her face was scrunched up in disgust.

"That's non of your business," Edward snapped at her.

"When he steals my fucking car and drives drunk it becomes my business,"

"Edward...Tell me you didn't...I mean... Not after his surgery, right?" Sam asked.

Edward glared at him. "Who the fuck do you think I am? I would _never ever _take advantage of Jacob like that,"

"But you did take advantage of him?" Quil said.

"We should discuss this in private," Carlisle suggested quietly, he tugged on Edward's arm gently, trying to get his sons temper under control.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Edward shouted at them. "All of you seem to think that by blaming me things will get better! I'm on your side! I want what's best for Jacob just like every single person in this room."

They all stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. The tension in the air was thick.

"We need to find out what happened in with the strange man in the grocery store," Paul said, breaking the silence.

"It was a vampire," Leah said. "That I know for sure... It wasn't Victoria...I have a feeling it might have been Riley."

"You had a feeling and didn't say anything?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I wasn't completely sure until I went on patrol the other day and pick up the same scent."

"Okay, we need to regroup and figure what their next move is. Edward, you know more about them we do...Edward?" Sam said.

They all looked around before realizing that he wasn't in the room with them. Carlisle looked at Sam and nodded towards Jacob's room. Sighing, Sam continued with his plan of action.

* * *

**I wrote this a while ago but I didn't think it fit into the story. The scene actually came to me in a dream I had so I thought what the hell I'll add it in as an outtake:)**

**Review and I'll update faster!**


	23. Chapter 22 The war

_Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

_"Courage."_

* * *

Long after his family had fled the room Edward stood their staring blindly at the wall. Everything he loved and cherished in his miserable life was now crumbling to pieces, only to be reduced to nothing. Such disparity ate at him like a rampant monster, biting and clawing, intensifying the pain. His lover was a miles away and knew nothing of the impending doom that lay waiting for him when he got back. Sighing deeply, Edward's frowned as his mind ran over the possibilities a thousand times. In the end the result was always the same, he couldn't let Jacob fight. He would lock him up if he had to. The beating of a heart caught his attention, but he stayed absolutely still, waiting for Bella to appear.

"Edward," She said softly, hesitating in the foyer. Ignoring her, he continued to stare at the floor.

"Please," She said stepping into the living room. "Jacob will be back soon. We need to keep...We need you to be composed."

"Composed?" He whispered, the agony in his eyes burned. "How can I be...I can't even think..." His voice cracked and soon faded away. Approaching cautiously, she came up beside him, looking straight into his black eyes.

"There's always a way Edward,"

"There is no fucking way. He is doomed! Victoria is coming after us with her army and now, now the fucking Volturi will be here!" He said gripping his hair. "In a few days everything will be all over... I can't...I don't know what I'll fucking do if I..." Edward gasped, he felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs, even though he didn't need it to breath. The idea of losing Jake was literally killing him. His brain felt like it was being crushed, the overload of information was taking its toll on him.

"Shh," Bella cooed wrapping her arms around him. Somehow he had ended up on the floor, his knees buckled under him as he wept wildly.

"You'll always have a part of him." She murmured. Groaning, Edward let his head fall onto the carpet, absentmindedly he clawed at it tearing it off the floor. "You have to pull it together...For Jacob's sake...Please."

Nodding sadly, he pulled himself upright and let himself be comforted by Bella. Out of all people she was the last person that he wanted comforting him. However, he accepted it nonetheless.

* * *

As morning arose Edward was fully composed. His mind completely guarded so that he could calmly explain the situation to Jacob. The Cullen's huddled inside the mansion with the imprints and few members of the counsel waiting anxiously for the pack to arrive back from their trip. Edward's body twitched in anticipation for his fiance. It had felt like an eternity to not hold, kiss or caress his beloved. His eyes shot towards the road when the unmistakable sound of cars tore through the silent air.

Jacob smiled as he saw the familiar house in the distance. He had missed Edward so much and he knew their reunion would be impeccable. Leaning back in his seat he gathered a few of his belonging and stared out the window. The pull in his heart intensified tenfold and he nearly barked at Sam to drive the car faster. As soon as the car stopped, he watched in amazement as the car door was ripped from its hinges and a pale hand tugged him out. He laughed loudly as he stepped out of the car, only to be shocked when he was thrown up against it. They stared at each other, both of them trying to memorize the others features.

"Couldn't wait huh?" Jacob joked, although he sounded kind of breathless. Edward said nothing, just continued to stare. Unable to stand the distance between them Jacob reached out to grab at whatever he could. However, Edward stepped back avoiding any kind of physical contact with him.

_What's wrong? _

Jacob asked, silently. Edward's rejection had cut him deeper than any knife could and he knew it had something to do with the war. Still not speaking, Edward jerked his head towards the forest, turned heel and walked away from him. Giving a slight nod and a apologetic smile to Sam, he followed Edward. They walked a few miles before Edward stopped, turning to face him.

"The situation has progressed." His tone was emotionless.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"The Volturi has learned about the army and they may run an interference."

"Hm, so we just stay out of their way."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "It's not that simple. A few of them have special powers. If they were to learn about the existence of werewolves it could be catastrophic."

"It could be, but we will make sure that won't happen." Jacob said confidently.

"Always the savior." Edward mumbled.

Jacob stared at him, refusing to respond to that statement.

"Well, Victoria and Riley will be here in a few days with their army. You look...Very fit. I guess now we'll have a better chance at winning." Edward snarled, the bitterness seeping into his voice. His heart betrayed him though, Jacob looked absolutely amazing, he was different yet still the same. Greedily his eyes fell on his newly muscular form, the love that he had kept rushing back to him and he knew that it would be a matter of time before he was on his knees begging him not to fight.

"Edward, why did you bring me here?" Jacob demanded. "Why couldn't you say this in front of everyone else? And how the fuck can you stare at me so...Coldly?" He could feels his eyes starting to water, he knew that he had hurt Edward, but he thought that they could get past this. After they made love everything seemed prefect between them. His stomach wrenched when he thought about Edward not wanting to be with him anymore.

"How can you throw your life away so easily without a second thought?" Edward countered.

"It's in my blood. I have to fight. I'm sick of explaining this to you...Either you understand or you don't. I've given you...Everything I have to give. You have all of me and I don't want to waste anymore time answering stupid questions."

Jacob walked towards him, gripping Edwards hands, sighing when he felt the familiar shock course through him.

"You've made your choice now I am making mine." Edward said, pulling his hand away from Jacob's. "Call me selfish or whatever the fuck you like, but you promised to never leave me and you may resent me for this but I don't care. I've begged, pleaded done everything I could to stop you from fighting. So now you have to choose."

"Edward? What are you saying?" Jacob hissed.

"Choose," He spat. "Between me or the war!"

"People could die if I don't fight! You expect me to turn my back on my brothers and sisters just so that you won't be alone!"

"Yes!" He screamed, then composed himself.

"Yes." He hissed. "That is exactly what I _expect_! You expect me to sit around and watch you die, then you expect me to go on living? I won't do it. So either you have me in your life or not at all, that is the choice."

Jacob felt cornered, his knew he could never say no to Edward, but Sam and other would be so disappointed if he refused to fight with them. Backing away from Edward he hung his head low, letting the tears of frustration finally fall.

"But," Jacob squeaked. "I love you...And you love me...Please don't do this. Don't make me choose because...I can't."

"You just did." Edward snarled, turning away from him and walking deeper into the forest. As soon as Edward was gone Jacob fell onto the ground, letting the deeps sobs overtake his body.

* * *

After a few hours Jacob came back to mansion looking haggard and totally drained. He wanted to focus on the fight not his feelings for Edward. Everyone looked at him questionably but he refused to meet their eyes.

"What did my idiot brother do now?" Rosalie hissed.

"He did what he thought was right..." Jacob mumbled, plastering on a fake smile he attempted to be enthusiastic. "Hey, isn't this supposed to be a party? Wheres the food?"

"Over here Jake!" Seth called, waving Jacob over the buffet table.

Jacob walked over to the table and engrossed himself in mindless chatter, keeping the thoughts of Edward at bay. It was long after the party ended and everyone had gone home that Jacob allowed himself to finally feel the weight of Edward's decision.

Ultimately, Jacob had been dumped.

The realization didn't kick in until he was alone at Billy's house on his-or at least what they told him was his-childhood bed. Upon coming to that conclusion Jacob went through a series of stages that brought him to his knees. First, denial, he adamantly refused to believe Edward, the one person he loved more than anything, could simply walk away from their relationship. After confessing their undying love to one other Jacob simply assumed that Edward would come over that same night and realize what a horrible mistake he made. But when the sunlight started to peek over the horizon he knew that Edward would not be coming back. The second stage was rage, pure and fueled rage. Edward could not walk away from him, after stealing his virginity and lying to him countless times. He shot out of the bed pacing the room trying to work off some of the steam. After breaking a few chairs and his dresser, Jacob decided that destroying his furniture wasn't going to bring him closer to Edward. The third and finale stage was acceptance. He was born to fight in this war and if Edward had a problem with it then so be it. It was time Jacob became the Alpha he was born to be and stop cowering behind Edward.

After three full day of debating and physically warring with himself he strutted, head held high out of his bedroom. Sensing a massive shift in the pack Sam had called an emergency meeting at the Black's house. Just as all the members filed in the tiny yet familiar home, Jacob strolled out of his bedroom somehow looking taller. Carrying an air of dominance that was nearly suffocating them all into submission.

"Jacob?" Sam whispered, fighting the urge to kneel to him.

"It's time." Jacob's voice boomed loudly, laced this with an Alpha command.

"Wholy-" Quil started.

"Shit," Embry ended.

* * *

Edward sat in his room feeling something, well he wasn't quiet sure what he was feeling. It was like something had shifted inside of him. One minute he's going through his 'woe is me' routine then he's trying to figure out why the imprint isn't as strong as it was before. Sighing deeply he went downstairs, joining the rest of his family.

"We need to find a safe place for Bella," Carlisle started, "Victoria will be after her and she needs to be well protected."

"We could use her as a distraction." Jasper injected.

"No way! Not with the b-"

"Alice," Bella hissed at her.

"Far to dangerous," Carlisle said ignoring Alice and Bella.

"Well, we don't have many options. We can only ask the wolves to fight for so long, plus with the Volturi coming we need to end this war fast." Jasper stated.

"But we cannot risk Bella's life or the lives of the wolves because of that." Carlisle said.

"We can hid her in the mountains." Rosalie sneered.

"Not in her condition!" Alice yelled.

"No, wait," Jasper said, before turning his attention to Edward. "With the wolves scent mixed with ours I'm sure they wouldn't be able to pick it up and if Edward disguised it and stayed with her then I think things would work out."

"You've got to be out of your mind if you think I am missing this fight-"

"Someone needs to protect Bella."

"Then you do it." Edward snarled.

"Please, we all know Emmett and I are the best fighters."

The girls scoffed and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Plus, we have the wolves. They've gotten much better with the training and we can win this with them in our corner."

"He's right Edward," Carlisle said. "We need someone who can foresee danger to keep Bella safe."

Edward couldn't say yes, but he couldn't say no either. What if Jacob died? What if he never got a chance to say goodbye? However, Bella needed him more. Sighing deeply he nodded slowly.

"Okay, that settles it, tonight you and Bella with set up camp, mask the scent by going through La Push territory. I will make sure everything is cleared by Sam. How long do we have Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Two days," She whispered.

"Then I suggest you get a move on Edward."

* * *

Walking through the forest was not how Edward wanted to spend the last few days he had before with war. He wanted to spend them with Jacob wrapped up on a duvet just listening to the sound of his breathing or his voice.

"Edward," Bella panted, "Slow down."

Letting out a frustrated growl he glared at her. "We need to hurry up and since you've insisted on walking we won't be getting there anytime soon!"

"Fine." She said quietly. "You can carry me."

Snorting, he opened his arms for her. Nervously she looked between him and the forest before taking a few steps towards him.

"I won't bite Bella," He said smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"I know." She whispered, turning bright red.

Picking her up he carried her bridle style, getting to his destination in less than a few seconds. Slowing his run to a light jog he came upon their camp site. The tent was set up and everything seemed to be going well. Sniffing the air, Edward hesitated for a second glancing around the camp site.

"You can put me down now," Bella said.

"One second," Edward said, before gently placing her on her feet. Sighing deeply, Bella brushed invisible stuff off her pants and started walking towards the tent.

"Whose the father?"

Edward's voice made her blood freeze, stopping her mid-step. Whipping her head around she stared at him wide-eyed, her heart threatening to break through her rib cage.

How the hell was she going to tell him?

* * *

The pack stood at the edge of the clearing watching the sun go down. It was strange to see the way the colors blended into the earth and sky giving the allusion of merging. Some days it looked like they were one in the same. As the day became night it was almost like every star, whether big or small had its own little place in the world, better yet it's own little story. Sighing deeply, Jacob looked around to his pack members. Each one of them carrying a tale of their own.

"There are two kinds of leaders in this world Jacob," Sam said coming to stand behind him. "They're are good leaders and they're are great leaders. You, Jacob Black, are a great leader. Don't ever forget it."

The pack lined up in their formations, Jacob being the head and Sam following closely behind. The thunderous sound of movement was heard beyond the clearing into the deepest part of the forest. Pace of feet hitting the forest floor could be heard as the army began to get closer.

Jacob felt no fear.

It was time for it to come to an end. Whether it be his or theirs he did not know, but in the end all the people who meant the world to him were standing right behind him.

Except for Edward.

But, Edward was always in his heart no matter where he was.

Tonight Victoria would die.

"Tonight we fight! Tonight we die! As brothers!" Jacob yelled before charging forward. One last fleeting thought fluttered through his head, however brief it was he knew it was significant.

_Edward, I love you. _

* * *

**My apologies for the extremely late update please forgive me! **

**If you want Jacob to live I suggest you review! lol jks However I am open to suggestions for the ending for this story. **

**Next chappie is the fight scene:) **


	24. Chapter 24

_Beautiful Disaster _

* * *

_"Heart and soul,"_

* * *

Edward rolled his eyes as Bella fell for the fifteenth time that night on her backside. The girl was a walking hazard. Sighing he pulled to her to feet and brought her over to the where they had set up tent. The light in the sky was just fading, beautiful twilight descending into darkness. It felt good to finally see the wild and the appreciate it's goodness in the world. Of course the small town of Forks was oblivious to the raging war of vampires and werewolves that has taken place right in the middle of their forest. On top of the mountain he could almost feel the ground vibrating as the wolves moved into formation to attack. It would be the war that nobody would ever forget, vampire and werewolves working with each other instead of against, a war that would probably be talked about for centuries.

And he was missing it.

"Edward," Bella called stumbling to her feet. "How do you..um..?" She gestured to the zipper on the tent, clearly struggling to pull it down. Bristling with frustration Edward stormed over to her and yanked the zipper down with way to much force, nearly shredding it.

"Thanks," She mumbled, crawling into the tent with her over sized coat. He knew who's coat it belonged to, the stench of the owner was driving him mad. God, he wished he could tell her to take it off, so that he could wear it himself and bask in the sweet aroma that was all Jacob.

Poking her head out of the tent she looked up at him, her face a paler than the moonlight. "Are you coming in?"

"No," He said bluntly, turning away from her.

"Why?"

"Because I need to keep watch" _Silly girl_. He added mentally but didn't offer any more information.

"Edward...You know you can't hear the war from here-"

"I am well aware thank you," He said tiredly. Bella pressed her lips together into a thin line as she watched him. Taking a deep breath she got out of the tent and walked over to him cradling her stomach and looking towards the heavens as the sunset.

"They'll be fine, Denali Clan is coming in from the North and with the wolves we have more than enough people to win this war."

"A fucking war we started," He grunted.

"No regrets," She mumbled, wistfully.

Agitated, he ran a hand through his hair. "What if it isn't enough? What then huh? What happens when-"

"Shhh," Bella cooed. "Don't think like that."

"I can't help it."

"What happened to you?" She asked, her brown eyes questioning him.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, when did you become this out of control and don't blame the war because you were never like this when we were dating."

He scoffed. "That's because I had control over you. With Jacob I have nothing. He can tear me down and rip me apart easily. This idiotic war I started for you kills me, because it fucks up the life I had planned for us."

"You can still have the life you had planned this baby would just be a new addition-"

"What?" Edward asked, he grabbed her arm holding it tightly. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I-uh, nothing, I didn't say anything. Ow, let go! You're hurting me." Bella gasped as his grip intensified.

"Tell me," He growled. "Now Bella,"

"It's nothing I swear!" She cried.

"You better fucking tell me or I will hand you over to Victoria myself!" He screamed.

Terrified Bella started to squirm but it did nothing to break his hold. Looking at him she could hardly believe that this maniac was the same Edward she had loved so long ago. "I..uh, fuck, Edward please don't do this,"

"My patience is wearing thin," He snarled, barring his teeth.

"Alice," Bella said trembling. "She said that she saw me with a child, a beautiful boy with black hair. We wanted to tell you, but we thought it would be for the best." She cringed when Edward's face twisted in disgust. "If Jacob didn't make it out alive the Pack would still need an Alpha to carry on the gene-"

He dropped her arm like it was on fire. "Who else knows about this?"

"Nobody, just Alice," She said. "And...Jacob,"

"So you fucked my fiancé and now you are having his bastard child is that it?" Edward tried to clarify. Although his voice sounded a lot better than how he felt inside.

"No!" She protested. "We went to the doctor and Jacob donated his sperm,"

"Why the fuck would you do something like that?" He roared.

"Edward, calm down, Alice had a vision that Jacob was going to have a child and that I was going to be the mother-"

"No, fuck that. You aren't going to be shit. I don't want you in my life any more than you already are," He spat, pacing back and forth.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "We all agreed that this would be a good idea. I-we thought you would be happy about it."

"Happy?" He scoffed. "What is there to be happy about? That you guys went behind my back and created this-this _thing_ growing inside of you."

"Don't you dare!" She shouted angrily. "Say whatever you want about me but don't you ever call my child a thing!"

Edward's face softened when he saw how infuriated she was with him. He knew he would love that baby regardless because it was a part of Jacob and anything apart of Jacob was beautiful. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me,"

She glared at him, debating whether or not he was being sincere. The fact that Edward wouldn't accept her child stung more than she would ever admit. It wasn't fair how he had cheated on her, then acted like she had no right to be upset about it. A small part of her had hoped that this baby would reconcile things between them and maybe they could become friends. However, his vile words made it clear that would not be happening anytime soon.

"It's getting dark," Edward said quietly. "I think you should go back inside the tent,"

Without wasting anytime, Bella stormed off towards the tent.

For the first time in Edward's life he wished he could sleep. To rest his mind for even of moment would be paradise. When he had broken up with Jacob he didn't think his family would go behind his back and completely fuck him over, even contemplating their devious behavior made him disgusted. If he could he would grab Bella by her throat and rip her to shreds. He would claw through her stomach, rip that thing out of her belly and fling it off the mountain. It is his love for Jacob that stopped him. Edward would not harm a single hair on Bella's or her baby's head because he knew it would cause Jacob pain.

Darkness covered the land and Edward stood completely still on top of the mountain. Although his mind raced a mile a minute he couldn't believe anything of this was actually happening.

The war.

The baby.

Jacob.

It was all so surreal. In desperation Edward wanted to believe that everything would work out, that all their hope, planning and love loss would work towards something greater in the end but so far it just looked dismal. Suddenly a noise not far away caught his attention and he visibly relaxed when Seth's thoughts filled his head. The little sandy-grey wolf approached him optimistic. Oh, how Edward longed to be carefree and tranquil like the young wolf.

"Anything yet?" He asked hopeful, yet he knew Seth didn't have an answer to that.

_Not yet but don't worry when I left La Push they said the Denali Clan had arrived. _

Nodding he continued to stare out into the forest. An abrupt light caught his attention in the distance and he could smell smoke carried on through the breeze. Maybe they had started burning the vampire's bodies already? Keeping an eye on it he paced back and forth trying to get a better look but it seemed like the flames were growing. Sharing a confused look with Seth he wondered what the hell was happening in the field.

Restless and unable to sleep due to her constant worry about her friends she joined Edward outside of the tent with Seth. The three of them stood watching the horizon light up with colors, smoke and sounds. Long ago Bella might have found the whole thing beautiful and exhilarating but now she shuddered in despair.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward seethed, stalking back and forth.

_Shit! The Denali Clan has left! Goddamn cowards didn't even show up to the war! Victoria and Riley have created too many vampires! They have twice as many as they thought there would be! They are completely unprotected. _

"Oh, my god," Edward breathed. "We need to go, find Carlisle mobilize-"

_Sam says stay! It's too dangerous out there for Bella._

"I don't take orders from Sam," Edward spat. "They need help you should go home, get your family out of La Push we need to retreat! Tell Jacob to pull everyone back!"

Frantically Edward started to watch things unravel through Seth's eyes. The vision was blurred fragmentation focusing only on faces and abstract images, but one of the images stood out amongst the most. Jacob stood, fearlessly in front of a legion of vampires as they all enclosed around him, while the pack tenaciously at his side, never abandoning their alpha. Edward felt pride swell in Seth's thoughts as he wished fervently that he was by their sides, fighting with his brothers. Before Edward could allow himself the pleasure of relaxing he saw the pack and his family start to line up into formation and charged forward.

"No, it's a goddamn trap!" Edward screamed. "You," He growled murderously at Seth. "Shift back and take Bella as far as you possibly can! Take her to La Push, hide her in the trees I don't care what you do!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Immediately Seth shifted back scooped Bella into his arms and took off into the forest. Edward didn't stay to watch because already he was tearing through the lush greenery like his life depended on it; little did he know that verminous red eyes, hidden behind thick brown wooden bark were watching his every move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob was in serious trouble.

Denali Clan were cowards, running away at the first sight of the parade of vampires closing in on them. Somewhere along the line Alice had miscalculated the numbers, Sam had misjudged their strength and Jacob had misinterpreted their motive.

Now they were totally fucked.

Outnumber with a legion of vampires not there for Bella, but to wipe out the Cullen Clan and the shifters.

* * *

**A/N: My deepest apologies for not updating! I had been planning on updating soon but my other stories just got in the way. This story will not be abandoned and the next chapter will defiantly be much longer. **


End file.
